Retreat, Heaven
by redjagglerock
Summary: A little fall brings back Harm's Hallucinations. Will he have the courage to act on them this time?
1. Chapter 1

A/N #1: This is for April, who needed a little pick me up. I hope this little story cheers you up! This story has not been beta read so all mistakes belong to me.

A/N #2: I loved the scene in "Retreat, Hell" where Harm had hallucinations. I decided that another bump on the head warranted a few more. This takes place during "Port of Chicago."

All the regular disclaimers apply, I don't own JAG. If I did, we wouldn't have had to wait 14 years to find out the results of the coin toss!

* * *

**JAG HQ **

**Falls Church, VA**

Mac walks into the bullpen, "What is all that stuff that Tiner was putting in the freezer?"

Harriet says, "A rump roast, some chicken, a little shrimp, a stir-fry. My refrigerator is broken again. The Commander graciously offered to come over this evening to see if he can help fix my fridge."

Mac cracks up laughing, "YOU are going to fix her fridge?"

Harm brusquely replies, "What? I did remodel my entire apartment, you know, and she promised to feed me. I'm not going to turn down one of Harriet's home cooked meals. Besides, how hard can it be?"

Mac banters, "Uh huh. It's a closed system. The compressors are sealed."

Harm incredulously asks, "When did you become an expert on fixing freezers?"

Mac crudely replies back, "And when was the last time you fixed anything?"

Harm gives his signature flyboy grin, "My Vette is running just fine!"

Mac just shakes her head, unable to come up with a witty retort to that. OK round one goes to the Squid.

Harriet stands idly by grinning at the play by play between her two superior officers, and best friends. She silently wonders when they will get their heads out of their sixes and admit their feelings for each other.

Mac decides a change of tactic is required, "How about this, you take a look at the fridge and I will bring take-out for the three of us a little later."

Harriet says, "Oh Ma'am, that's not necessary."

Harm ponders her offer for a moment, "Hmm, take out or home cooked meal versus seeing my favorite jarhead or not, tough choice."

Mac ignores Harm's comment before telling Harriet, "Oh, yes, it is. You will already have your hands full with two children. You don't need to be cooking too."

Harriet is confused, "But Ma'am, I'll just have AJ."

Mac quips, "And the Commander!"

Harriet giggles while Harm drops his jaw. Round two goes to the Marine. They both agree that they will see Harriet later this evening

As Harm and Mac retreat back to their respective offices, Harm takes the file folder in his hand and smacks Mac on the top of the head with it, "That wasn't funny, Ninja-Girl."

Mac smiles back over her shoulder, "Harm the look on your face was priceless."

Harm snorts, "Get back to your office, some of us have work to do. I'll catch up with you later tonight."

* * *

**Harriet's Apartment**

**Rosslyn, VA**

CRASH!

CLANG!

Harriet looks up from the computer where she is Instant Messaging with Bud, "Is everything ok in there, Sir?

Harm steps out from behind the fridge. "It just needs a little fine tuning; do you have any duct tape?"

Harriet thinks for a moment, "I'm not sure if we have any, I can ask Bud, but I do have wine."

Harm questions, "How is wine going to help in this situation?"

Harriet chuckles, "Wine is like duct tape, Sir, it fixes everything!"

Harm shakes his head at female logic as he steps back behind the fridge, thinking to himself that he will never understand women! "Can you please just ask Bud where he keeps the duct tape?"

Harriet walks back over to her desk and types a quick message to Bud. "He says it's in the closet, inside a shoe box."

Harm walks over to the closet and opens the door and is assaulted by multiple items falling out at him. "Good Lord, Harriet, what is all this stuff?"

Exasperated, Harriet responds, "A little of this, a little of that. When AJ came along, we had to find places to put things where he wouldn't be able to reach them. Plus, we had to have room for all of his stuff, and you wouldn't believe how much stuff a baby needs! I keep telling Bud that we need to get a house, but I haven't been able to talk him into it yet. Do you ever think of buying a house?"

Harm quickly replies, "Not unless I get married."

Harriet is shocked! "Don't you mean UNTIL you get married?"

In that moment, scenes of a deal made on the steps of JAG HQ, on the day AJ was born, flash through Harm's mind. He hasn't had much hope of that dream coming to fruition lately, but it definitely would be nice. He shakes his head to clear the memory. Back to the matter at hand, Duct tape!

He steps behind the fridge, not realizing that some anti-freeze has leaked out onto the floor. He slides, his feet fly up in the air, and he ends up prone on the floor, smacking his head on the linoleum when he lands.

Harriet hears the loud THUNK, runs into the kitchen, and shrieks, "Commander! Oh my gosh! Are you alright?"

Mac was about to knock on the door when she heard Harriet scream, so she pushes the door open and runs in with her arms full of Chinese takeout containers. She finds Harriet crouched on the floor next to Harm, who has just sat up, looking slightly dazed.

Harriet says, "Oh Ma'am, I'm so glad you came over when you did. I'm afraid he hit his head again. He claims that he is fine, but he seemed to have blacked out for a minute."

Mac sets the cartons on the counter and bends down to look over Harm for any apparent injuries. Harm looks up at Mac, and she is dressed in that beautiful, white, slinky number that she wore in the hotel room in Russia. God, she looks beautiful. An instant smile appears on his face.

Mac inquires, "Harm, are you ok?"

Harm reaches up and runs his hand from Mac's waist down to her leg, and seductively says, "You'll melt my popsicle."

Harriet looks at him with eyes wide as saucers.

Mac, not paying any attention to Harriet's reaction, can't suppress the shiver that runs through her at his tender touch. Something is definitely not right with him. Harm would never touch her this intimately. She asks, "What did you just say?"

Harm looks up at her, his voice returning to normal, "I said I slipped on a popsicle."

Harriet and Mac exchange a quick glance at each other, they both know that wasn't what he said! Mac offers him her hand, "You slipped on anti-freeze, not a popsicle. You really need to be more careful. I warned you that this wasn't a good idea. C'mon, let's get you up, and get some food in you, and we'll see how you are feeling in a little while."

He thinks to himself, 'Oh you've got me up already,' He takes her offered hand and starts to stand up. He leans slightly on her and puts his hand to his lower back.

Harriet queries, "Are you sure you aren't hurt, Sir?"

Harm murmurs, "Just my pride."

Harriet grabs the food while Mac walks Harm over to the table. The three of them sit down and start to eat. Harriet is regaling Mac with some of AJ's latest antics and Mac is smiling as she tells the tales. She asks, "Where is my godson?"

Harriet says, "He is sleeping already. He had a busy day and was out like a light shortly after we got home."

Mac sighs, "I'm sorry that I missed him."

Harm looks over at Mac and his eyes roam over her beautiful chestnut eyes, the soft auburn highlights in her hair, her sun kissed olive skin, her cleavage slightly visible in her bikini top. He is completely lost in her beauty and would like nothing more than to sweep her off her feet and take her to bed. 'Whoa, wait a minute!' he thinks, 'When did she put on a bikini? And why is she wearing it at dinner?'

Mac glances at Harm, and he has the same look he had on his face at the Admiral's porch the night of her engagement party when he told her that she was a desirable woman, except his entire face is flushed. This is the 2nd time tonight that he has sent passion coursing through her veins. Something is definitely not right with him, but her concern is outweighing her desire right now. She reaches over and places her hand on his arm, "Harm, what's the matter?"

Harm brushes her off, "I'm fine, Sarah."

Mac is immediately on the alert, he never calls her Sarah, especially not in the company of other people. The very few times he has called her by her given name is in private, almost sensual, moments between them. She abruptly stands up, "Ok, Flyboy, we need to take you to Bethesda for a CT scan. I realize they probably won't be able to see anything since your head is full of hot air, but we need to have them check to see if anything else is amiss."

Harm argues, "Mac, I'm fine! It's just a little bump on the head. It surely isn't the first time that has happened. Wait, did you just say my head was full of hot air?"

Mac laughs, "Yes, I did. And the fact that you didn't immediately notice that is exactly why we are going to get your head scanned!"

Harm rolls his eyes, "I've hit my head plenty of times before. It's nothing that a few aspirin and a good night's sleep won't fix."

Harriet chimes in, "But, Sir, what if it's a concussion? Then you shouldn't be sleeping at all."

Harm starts to answer, but Mac gives him a stern look and cuts him off, "Get in the car, or I will call an ambulance for you."

Harm challenges, "I'm not getting in the car, and I definitely don't need an ambulance. I'm not going to Bethesda!"

Mac takes her cell phone out and starts dialing.

Harriet looks at Harm and tries to reason with him, "You might want to let her take you, Sir."

Harm tries to snatch the phone from Mac and almost falls over in the process. "You are not calling 911!"

Mac grins, "Nope, I'm calling the Admiral. Since we can't convince you to go, I'll have him order you to go."

The call connects and Mac discreetly explains the situation to the Admiral. She then hands the phone to Harm. She can only hear one side of the conversation, but she knows that Harm is getting his six chewed out by the angry look in his eyes. He concludes the call with an "Aye, Aye, Sir" and hands the phone back to her. He growls at Mac, "Was that really necessary?"

Unrelenting, she replies, "Yes it was! Maybe next time you will listen to me. Now, march your butt out to the car, mister. Or do you need me to carry you?"

Harm looks at Harriet, "I'm sorry for all the trouble, I'll try to help you with the fridge again tomorrow night."

Harriet wraps her arms around him, "You just feel better first, my fridge can wait. I'm sorry you went through all this trouble in the first place. It's all my fault!"

Harm returns her motherly embrace, "It's ok, it's not your fault. Give Bud my best, and I'll have Ms. Drill Sergeant over there call you later when they clear me."

He releases her and starts stalking out the door, ignoring the daggers from Mac's glare that are hitting him in the back.

Mac gives Harriet a quick hug good-bye and runs after him, "Harm, hold up. I'm walking out with you. I don't need you falling again. I may be a Marine, but you are heavy!"

Harm leans against the doorway with his arms folded against his chest, exhibiting his utter displeasure at the whole situation. She starts walking towards him and he waves his hand, motioning her to lead the way. He turns and says, "Goodnight, Harriet" before following Mac out the door.

Harriet returns to the computer, finally realizing that she left Bud hanging when she raced to the Commander's side. She starts quickly typing an explanation of the entire situation ending with, "Bud, what are we going to do with the two of them?"

Bud types back, "Honey, you'll just have to let them figure it out on their own."

* * *

**On the Way to Bethesda**

Harm is leaning heavily on the railing as he tries to make it down the stairs to the car. Mac wraps her arm around his waist and tries to assist him. She caringly says, "Harm, you obviously hurt yourself, whether it's your head, your back, or your knee. Why do you insist on fighting me on this?"

Harm mocks, "Because I'm a Marine, and I can take care of myself."

Mac looks at him with her mouth gaping open, "Can you please repeat that when I have a tape recorder handy so that I can share it with all your pilot buddies?"

Harm fires back, "You wouldn't dare!"

Mac just shakes her head at him, exasperated with all of it. She helps him get into the car and starts driving towards Bethesda. She looks over and realizes that he is leaning his head against the window. She gently shakes his arm, "Harm?"

Harm opens his eyes and turns towards Mac, who is dressed in an exquisite green dress that hugs all of her curves in all the right places. The color is beautiful on her, not Marine green, but more of an emerald. He smiles, and takes her hand in his, "How much longer till we get to the ball?"

She is more worried about him now that she was before. He definitely has a concussion at the very least. Rather than starting another argument, and hoping he doesn't pass out before they get to the hospital, she curls her fingers around his hand and says, "We'll be there soon."

She stops at a traffic signal, and turns her windshield wipers on as the light drizzle that was falling has turned into a downpour. Harm lightly traces the bones on her hand, "Do you think we could go back to my place tonight after the ball?"

Mac can barely concentrate with the emotions that he in conjuring up with his ministrations. She manages to squeak out, "Why?"

He gives her a soft smile, "It's perfect weather for making love."


	2. Chapter 2

**Back At Harriet's Apartment**

With nothing to do but sit and wait until Colonel MacKenzie calls or AJ wakes up, Harriet sits back at the keyboard to continue her conversation with Bud. "Honey, I feel so bad. If I hadn't complained that it was going to take three days for a repairman to show up, the Commander wouldn't have felt obligated to help."

Bud replies, "Harriet, the Commander would have offered his assistance anyway. He's trying to look out for you and AJ while I am away. Besides, I highly doubt you had to twist his arm to lend a helping hand, you know he can't resist a damsel in distress."

Harriet smiles at that, Bud always knows how to cheer her up. "I was scared Bud. I've never seen him like that before."

Bud queries, "What do you mean?"

Harriet types, "He was fine one minute, and the next he seemed like he was on another planet. And the way he was looking at Colonel Mackenzie…."

This was starting to sound eerily familiar to Bud. The Commander had exhibited similar behavior when he fell out of the Admiral's chair while he was acting JAG. "How was he looking at the Colonel?"

Harriet smiles, "Do you remember the fleeting glances he would give her when she was with Commander Brumby?"

Bud answers, "No. What are you talking about?

Harriet sighs. Sometimes her husband can be so obtuse! "When Harm thought no one was looking, he would give her these longing glances. He looked at her like she was the center of his universe, his northern star, his guiding light. He looked at her like he loved her. It was like his soul was reaching out to hers on some level. However, almost every time she would start to glimpse his way, he would avert his eyes. You never noticed this?"

Bud shakes his head at his matchmaking wife. She is nothing but a hopeless romantic when it comes to Harm and Mac. "The only time I saw him look at her in a different way was the day he leaned back too far in the Admiral's chair, and it fell out from under him. He knocked his head good on the floor. Hell, he even called me 'Commander.' Each time she came into the Admiral's office, he had this weird look on his face. It was as if he was seeing her, but not seeing her the way that everyone else did, if that makes any sense. Did he say anything out of character this time?"

Harriet giggles, "He mentioned something that sounded like he wanted the Colonel to melt his popsicle."

Bud leaps out of his seat, "He did not!"

Harriet smiles, "Oh yes he did! But, he covered it up quickly and blamed his fall on a melting popsicle. Considering I emptied the entire contents of the freezer this morning, there is no way that happened!"

Bud is shocked speechless for a moment. "I can't imagine the straight-laced Commander ever making a comment like that. How did the Colonel respond?"

Harriet ponders this for a moment, "Come to think of it, she didn't, actually. I think she was more worried about the way he was acting than by what he was saying. You know Mac, she doesn't show too much emotion either. I can only imagine the thoughts running through her head though."

Bud replies, "The last time he bumped his head, he made the comment that Brumby wasn't a bad guy. After I looked at him like he had suddenly grown a second head, I tried to convince him that he needed an MRI."

Harriet chuckles, "Well, he is definitely going to get a scan this time. The Colonel called the Admiral to have him order Harm to the hospital. What you saw then is exactly the way he was acting tonight. He was his normal cheerful self, and then he dropped all of his walls he carefully constructs to let her in, just for a brief few moments. I know she had to have felt the change in him. He actually let her see everything he feels for her, for just a split second, before the shutters closed on his emotions again."

Back on the Seahawk, Bud laughs so hard that Petty Officer Coates gets up to look over his shoulder, wondering what has him so amused, but he minimizes the screen before she can see. Once Coates has retreated to the other side of the office, he types, "I bet the Commander didn't take too kindly to her calling the Admiral!"

Harriet grins, "No, he certainly did not! You know how pig headed he can be. He's always so busy trying to protect and look after others that he doesn't give a second thought to his own well-being. The problem, or blessing in this case, is that the Colonel is just as stubborn. She knows darn well what buttons to push and when to push them. Now, if she would just learn to undo his buttons instead of pushing them, they would be just fine!"

Bud's whole face blushes red at her insinuation as he exclaims, "Harriet!"

Not feeling the slightest hint of remorse, she types, "What? If I have to be a lonely housewife while my husband is away at sea, I might as well live vicariously through others in the meantime. Before the Commander fell, I actually mentioned to him that we were considering having another child."

Bud glances over at his legalman, "Hey Coates, would you mind going down and interviewing Seaman Charles on the petty theft case?"

Jen gets up, "Aye, Aye, Sir. I'll be back in about an hour." She senses that he needs a few minutes of privacy. As she leaves the JAG office, she wonders what it would take to get assigned to JAG HQ. After her rather lackluster start in the Navy, she has definitely turned things around since she met Commander Rabb. Maybe it was his smile, or his fantastic looks, or the fact that he cared so much. She had seriously considered leaving the Navy, so that she wouldn't add fraternization to the list of charges against her when she tried to jump his bones. Then, she had seen the way he looked at Colonel MacKenzie and knew that all hope was lost. Her knight in shining armor already had his heart captured. Then she went to the Christmas party and met the rest of the JAG staff. Even before LT Roberts had come to the Seahawk, she could easily see how devoted he is to his wife. His younger brother, Mike, seemed like a fantastic guy too. She isn't sure what happens to the men attached to that office, but all of them seem like great catches, and she could use a good man in her life.

As she closes the hatch, Bud turns his attention back to the computer screen. "Harriet, I wish that I could be there with you so that we could start working on another child, or at least practicing for one. However, we agreed that this deployment would be the best option for my career. Just know that I am thinking of you too, often, and I miss you terribly. I love you, honey."

Harriet has a tear running down her face. Her husband can be so thoughtful. "I love you too, Bud. And since we can't be together right now, I want our friends to be as happy as we are. You should have seen the wistful look on the Commander's face when I mentioned another child. Don't you think he would make a wonderful father?"

Bud smiles, "Of course I do honey, that's why we picked him as AJ's godfather! At least let him get married first before you start planning his offspring!"

The baby monitor goes off as AJ starts crying. "Bud, I need to go, AJ is awake. I'll get started on helping the Commander get married! Love you!"

Before Bud can type a response, the message window shows Harriet offline. Oh boy!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am by no means a medical professional, so chalk any mistakes up to Author's privilege.**

* * *

**Mac's Car on the way to Bethesda**

Mac stares slack jawed at Harm, not quite believing the words that just came out of his mouth. She is broken out of her reverie by the persistent honking coming from the line of cars behind her. Unbeknownst to her, the light has turned green. Before she can put the Corvette in gear, the car immediately behind her speeds around, and the driver flips her off in the process. Harm quietly chuckles at her obvious disconcertment. She takes her hand back, puts her foot on the pedal, and continues the trip to the hospital. She can't answer him right now!

If all of this isn't bad enough, "Feel Like Making Love" starts playing on the radio, and then Harm starts singing along. Mac grips the steering wheel so hard her knuckles are turning white, thinking, 'UGH, I only have so much willpower! Can I just pull the car over, drag him into the back seat, and ravish him? It's only conduct unbecoming if we get caught, right?'

When the song is finished, she flips the station, not wanting to hear any more sappy love songs. This is just making the already tense situation worse. Unfortunately, the next song the radio lands on is "All I Want to do is Make Love to You." She makes the mistake of glancing over at Harm and his eyes have turned the most intense green she has ever seen them. She takes a cursory glance down at his lap and sees the same evident arousal there that is in his eyes.

With a twinkle in his eye, he starts, "Sarah, you didn't answer my question."

How can she answer him? Oh, why can't he show her these things when he isn't hurt! Can she dare to hope? Will her Sailor remember any of the things he has said to her tonight, or the way he is showing her how much he desires her? If he does, will he act on them, or will he do his normal backpedal routine? Her heart can only take so much.

She is saved by the bell, or rather the sight, as they have just turned into the hospital. She finds a parking space near the Emergency entrance, throws the car in park, strips off her seatbelt and takes the key out of the ignition. She turns to him and takes his hand in both of hers, "Harm, I promise, I will answer you a little later. But for right now, we need to have you checked over."

Before he can respond, she has jumped out of the car and is opening his door with her hand outstretched to him. The cold air snaps him out of his trance, "MAC! What are we doing at Bethesda?"

She rolls her eyes at him. His mood swings are starting to resemble a ping pong ball bouncing back and forth across the table. She can't tell from one minute to the next which Harm she is dealing with. The one lost in whatever fantasy world he keeps conjuring up, or the lucid one who is fully aware of the real world. And she isn't sure what trigger is setting either frame of mind set off. Hopefully, the doctor will be able to provide some answers to set her head at ease. Exasperated, she reaches over to undo his seatbelt, "Harm! You fell at Harriet's, you hit your head. The Admiral ordered me to take you to Bethesda to get your head looked at it. Is any of this ringing a bell?"

Harm crosses his arms over his chest and makes no move to get out of the car, "I'm not going in there, Mac, I'm fine!"

She lightly grabs his arm, trying not to jostle him too much and mumbles, "I think I liked it better when I was Sarah."

Harm turns to look at her, "What do you mean when you were Sarah? You are Sarah."

Mac crouches down to be eye level with him. "Harm, you have been calling me Sarah on and off since you hit your head. Now, I don't know what is going on in there, but something is at least slightly off, and frankly, I'm a little scared. Will you please just humor me and get out of the car?"

Harm tries to get out of the car, and a throbbing pain immediately runs through his head. He places his hand to the side of his head and starts to slump down against the car.

Mac gets one arm under his armpit, and the other around his waist, "Easy there, Flyboy."

Harm grimaces, "It hurts, Mac."

A single tear runs down Mac's cheek, "I know, Harm, that's why we are here. Now, do you think you can walk with my assistance, or do I need to get some help and a wheelchair?"

Harm leans back against the car, squinting his eyes to try to get the pain to subside. "Just give me a minute."

She stands in front of him, providing support there as well, so he doesn't slide down the side of the Corvette. She's not sure she will be able to lift him up from the ground if he passes out. Her tears are falling unchecked down the side of her face.

A few minutes go by, and the pain lessens to a slight dull. Harm takes the pads of his thumbs to wipe away the tears. "I'm going to be ok, Ninja-Girl, don't cry."

Mac isn't so sure of that. "I should have brought you in earlier, but you seemed like you were doing ok. C'mon, let's get you inside, so that I can stop worrying, and you can start feeling better."

Harm relents and stands up fully, thankfully without any shooting pains this time. The last thing he wants to do is cause her any more pain.

**Emergency Room**

**Bethesda Naval Hospital**

Together, they make their way into the Emergency room. Thankfully, the place is fairly deserted. Mac hopes it won't take them too long to be seen. Mac places Harm in a chair, "Sit tight, I'll be right back."

Harm nods, and then wishes he hadn't as a wave of vertigo crashes over him.

Mac walks over to the admissions desk and explains to the on-duty nurse what happened. The nurse hands her a clipboard full of paperwork, and asks her to fill it out while she gets a doctor. It only takes a few minutes before Harm and Mac are escorted back to a trauma room. The desk nurse takes a quick check of his vitals, which other than slightly elevated blood pressure, shows no abnormalities. Mac quips, "That's probably my fault, I got him all spun up about coming here. He hates hospitals!" Harm shoots her a dirty look.

Once the nurse has left, Mac tries to convince Harm to lay down and relax while they wait for the doctor. Harm sighs, "Actually, Mac, I'd rather sit. Lying down is making me dizzy."

Mac fluffs up some pillow at the top of the bed and eases him back so he can prop up against them. Satisfied that he is somewhat settled, she stands next to him at the head of the bed and lovingly strokes his hair. She is trying to remain calm on the outside for his sake, but internally she is fighting the urge to go out there and demand a doctor. She is a Marine, and doesn't like having to sit idly by and do nothing! Harm knows her too well and immediately senses her discomfort. He grabs her other hand and clasps it in between his. "Sarah, sit down and relax. The doctor will be here soon enough." He scoots over to make room for her on the bed, and pats the space next to him invitation.

There he goes again with the "Sarah." She hesitates joining him on the bed, afraid all of her suppressed emotions will float back up to the surface.

Noticing her reluctance, he smiles, "Should I call the nurse back and ask for a room divider?"

The reference to that magical night under the stars in Afghanistan, at least a wonderful night until bombs starting dropping around them, is enough to break the ice. She sits down and they converse quietly for a few minutes.

A Captain in blue scrubs enters the room and Mac immediately jumps off the bed. The Captain chuckles at the scene. "I'm Captain Livingston, what do we have going on here?"

Mac replies for both of them, "I'm Sarah Mackenzie, this is Harmon Rabb." Mac proceeds to explain the physical events that occurred earlier in the evening while the Captain shines a light into Harm's eyes. She wants to pull the doctor aside, outside of Harm's earshot, to explain the potential psychological ones.

As the doctor palpitates the back of Harm's head, he noticed a large bump. He queries, "any hallucination or problems with sight?"

Harm gives the doctor a pleading look. The Captain has already picked up on the fact that both patient and visitor have things to tell him that they don't want the other to hear. He turns to Mac, "Miss MacKenzie, why don't you grab a cup of coffee while I finish examining the Commander."

Mac pauses for a moment, "I don't want to leave him."

The Captain replies, "We'll be fine. Just give me about 10 minutes as I want to thoroughly examine him."

Mac gives Harm's hand a quick squeeze. "I'll be back shortly."

The Doctor shuts the door behind her. "Ok, what is it that you don't want her to know?"

Harm mutters under his breath, "That I'm in love with her." More audibly, he tells the doctor, "I'm having visions doc."

The doctor urges him to continue, "What kinds of visions?"

Harm starts, "About a year ago, I fell out of a chair and bumped my head, and every time I saw Mac, she was in some sort of evening dress."

Captain Livingston smiles, he could imagine the beautiful woman that just left the room in similar attire. "I take it Mac is Sarah MacKenzie?" At Harm's nod he says, "Ok, so she was dressed in sexy lingerie."

Harm looks up at him angrily, knowing what he is thinking. This doctor has some balls to picture HIS Marine that way. Time to set him straight! "No, doc! Ball room dresses, not lingerie."

The Captain decide to dial it down, apparently his patient has a protective streak towards the woman with him. "Please continue..."

Harm begins, "No one else saw her this way, but me, and she was saying the oddest things to me. I even called her 'sweet thing'."

The doctor inwardly laughs, he could agree with Harm there.

Harm continues, "And then I ended up calling my girlfriend 'Mac' as she came out of the shower in nothing but a blue fluffy towel." Harm shakes his head at the memory. Of all the times he put his size thirteen shoe in his mouth, that had to be one of the worst. And it cost him a pretty penny in make-up flowers too.

The doc laughs out loud this time, "I take it that probably didn't go over too well with the girlfriend?"

Harm, chagrined, admits, "Ah, no, that would be the understatement of the world."

The doctor questions, "Other than seeing Mac in these various different scenarios, was there anything else that you hallucinated?"

Harm thinks for a minute, "Actually, No."

The Captain inquires, "And what were the results of your scan then?"

Harm replies sheepishly, "I didn't get a scan. I didn't even go to the doctor. Within a couple of days, everything was normal."

The doctor tells him, "Well, that is going to change this time. You are definitely getting a cat scan. I take it you are having visions of Mac again?"

Harm answers, "Yes. In a chemise, in a bikini, and in a beautiful dress."

The doctor places some notes on his clipboard, "Any other symptoms?"

Harm states, "A little vertigo, and I had a sharp pain right before we walked in here."

The doctor continues writing, "I am going to admit you. I want to keep you at least overnight for observation. I'll send a nurse in to draw some blood and get you into a gown. Then, you are going upstairs for a Cat Scan while we get a room ready for you."

Harm sighs, "Alright, Captain."

The doctor heads out of the room to find Mac pacing outside the door. She rushes over to him, "Is Harm alright?"

The doctor says, "Let's sit down. I don't think he has anything more than a mild concussion. However, I'm going to keep him overnight just to be on the safe side. I did feel a lump, but I don't think anything is cracked. We are going to get a brain scan just to make sure."

Mac lets out a huge breath, "Thank god!"

Captain Livingston adds, "I feel that you were holding something back earlier when you told me what happened, something perhaps that you didn't want Harm to hear."

Mac answers, "Yes, I was." The doctor waves his hand, encouraging her to continue. Mac takes a deep breath, "You have to understand doctor, that Harm is not the type of guy who shows a lot of emotion. And he is even more reluctant to ever talk about them. He kept switching back and forth tonight between the normal Harm, and a guy freely expressing a lot of emotions. Too freely in some cases. I almost felt like a was talking to a jet jock fresh out of flight school."

The Captain can only imagine, he has seen his share of arrogant pilots. "So, he was derogatory?"

Mac says, "No, he wasn't a jerk, but he was freely making sexual references. Definitely not the type of things that would normally come out of his mouth, at least not to me. But, I've never seen him talk to any of his girlfriends that way either. It's like his filter was removed. And he looked at me with such burning desire…" She shivers at the memory before continuing, "He's never looked at me that way. We are best friends, but nothing more. The way he was acting tonight, I would almost dare to hope that he wants more."

The doctor replies, "I understand. Let's see if we can figure out what is going on and go from there. Go ahead back in with him, and I will send a nurse in to start the preparations for getting him admitted."

Mac stands up, "Thanks, Doc."

The doctor heads down the hall and Mac lets herself back into Harm's room. Harm immediately smiles, "Welcome back!"

Mac beams back, "How you holding up, Sailor?"

Harm remarks, "We'll I'm not looking forward to my accommodations for the evening, but I'm hanging in there otherwise."

Mac sits on the side of the bed. "I know, Harm, but it will be better this way."

He leans over and give her a kiss on the forehead, "Thanks for taking care of me, Mac."

She whispers, "Anytime."

As she looks up, their eyes lock, and they are lost in a trance until the door opens. Mac steps away from the bed to allow the nurse to perform her duties.

The nurse, a LT JG, comes into the room, and immediately undresses Harm with her eyes as she scans down his frame. She looks over at Mac and innocently says, "We need to get the Commander changed into a gown so that they can run some tests. Since you are not his wife, I'm going to need you to leave the room."

Mac silently curses herself for changing out of her uniform before she went to Harriet's. She grits her teeth for a moment and then responds, "Perhaps I didn't properly introduce myself. I'm Lt. Colonel MacKenzie. And even though I'm not his wife, I hold his medical power of attorney so you can be damn sure I'm not leaving you alone in the room with him."

The LT stammers, "Uh uh…I'll need to verify that."

Mac gives her a Marine Drill Sergeant death glare, "LT, snap to!"

The LT automatically stands at attention out of habit. She doesn't particularly believe that this woman is really a Marine Colonel and fights the urge to roll her eyes at Mac.

Mac grabs her purse from the chair, "Fine, here's my ID card. You can go pull his records for the rest. And while you're at it, send your Commanding Officer in here to speak to me."

She glances down at the floor ashamed to be called on the carpet by a superior officer, "Yes, Ma'am."

Mac yells, "Dismissed!"

Harm is sitting on the bed, laughing at the verbal cat fight he just witnessed, "Hey Mac, did you see the way she was looking at me? I think she wants to take a ride on my disco stick."

Mac plays along, "I'd like a ride too, Flyboy, but let's wait until your joystick can maneuver into tight spaces again!"


	4. Chapter 4

Harm drops his jaw at her comment. That was definitely not something he was expecting! He teases, "Well, Ninja-Girl, if you want to play with my joystick, then we had better give you a test run."

Mag giggles, "Oh, I need a test run? And here I thought it was like riding a bicycle."

Harm banters back, "Nope! Flying a plane is definitely different from riding a bicycle. There are buttons, and switches, and all kinds of other things you have to keep your eye on. We'll go rent a Flight Simulator game so that I can show you the differences."

Mac just shakes her head. This wasn't the type of trial scenario she was envisioning. She definitely prefers a simulation where they are both horizontal and naked, but she will play along for now. "Ok Flyboy, whatever you say. I'll look forward to the lesson, as long as it doesn't involve me physically getting into a Tomcat!"

Their little teasing session is interrupted as a Commander opens the door trailed by the LT JG that Mac just chewed out. The tension in the room elevates immediately. "Good evening, Colonel, Commander, I'm Commander Carlyle. My sincerest apologies for the miscommunications earlier. We have looked over all of the Commander's records, and Commander, you seem to have a knack for concussions." This brings forth a chuckle from both Harm and Mac.

Mac laughs, "Yeah, but he has a REALLY hard head, so it doesn't seem to do any permanent damage when he knocks it around."

Harm pulls the blanket a little higher, 'If she only knew how HARD it really was at the moment.'

CDR Carlyle turns toward Mac, "Colonel, now that we have verified his medical proxy, you are welcome to stay for as long as you like, as long as the Commander has no objections."

Harm nods his head in approval. He will just have to get his little situation under control before they try to change him into a gown. If he can control his dizziness, maybe they will be kind enough to let him do it himself.

Mac gives the LT JG a scathing glare, "Regardless of the fact that she didn't know that I was a Marine LT. Colonel, she knew that her patient was a Commander. She still had the audacity to caress him with her eyes like he was a piece of meat. I should have her brought up on charges of conduct unbecoming, and blatant disrespect of a superior officer. She's lucky that the Navy doesn't allow women on submarines, because I would feed her ass to the crabs!"

The LT JG grimaces behind CDR Carlyle, 'Oh shit, she's not only a Marine Colonel, she's a lawyer too!' She does her best to keep her eyes on the women in the room and not at the gorgeous man sitting on the bed.

Harm is doing his best to smother his amusement. It is not a good idea to piss this Marine off! He's had years of experience being on the wrong end of her wrath. The last time Mac uttered those words she was chewing out some petty officers on the Watertown. She had on this adorable little tank top with her dog tags hanging down between her ample breasts, and…. DOWN BOY! Unfortunately, a small chuckle escapes, and Mac shoots him a death glare. Hmm come to think of it, she gave him that same look that night too. Thankfully he had ducked back into his coffin before she could turn her ire on him. She knows him well enough to realize at least part of where his thoughts went, thankfully she can't read the rest of them.

CDR Carlyle states, "If you wish to pursue the matter formally, I completely understand, but I am hoping that an apology will suffice."

Harm and Mac glance at each other, holding one of their silent conversations.

Mac answers for both of them, "An apology would be an excellent start, but I think a formal letter of reprimand is in order as well."

CDR Carlyle acknowledges the request with a small nod. "I'll discuss the matter with Captain Livingston as well to ensure that proper procedure is followed in the future."

All eyes are on the LT JG as she stammers, "Sir, Ma'am, my deepest apologies for my breach in protocol. There is absolutely no excuse for my utter lack of decorum. I assure you that I will conduct myself in a manner befitting a Naval Officer in the future."

Mac tells her, "Thank you for your candor, you are dismissed."

With a quick look at her CO, who affirms Mac's statement, the LT JG does a perfect about face and exits the room.

CDR Carlyle chuckles, "I really do apologize. The LT has a thing for pilots, and she seems to lose her head every time she encounters one. I was told that a JAG officer had been brought in. If I had known that the Commander was a pilot, I never would have let her come in here in the first place."

Harm smiles, "Must be the dress whites and gold wings."

Mac punches him in the shoulder, "I told you, those are highly over rated!"

Harm eyes Mac appreciatively, consciously picturing her in dress whites and gold wings, with her cover cocked slightly to the side. A blush creeps up his neck as something else creeps up his stomach. He silently prays that the nurse isn't ready for that gown yet.

Mac raises her eyebrow, wondering where his mind has gone to now, "You still with us, Sailor?'

Harm shakes off her concern. His head is definitely start to feel a bit better, well at least the one above his shoulders is. The lower one would relax easier if he could stop envisioning her in the sexiest attire humanly possible. "Yeah Mac, I'm good."

CDR Carlyle inwardly laughs at these two military officers who act like an old married couple. She looks at Harm, "Ok Commander, now that we have gotten the formalities out of the way, it is time to get to the unpleasantries."

Harm audibly gulps as the doctor pulls out a needle. Instant deflation achieved!


	5. Chapter 5

Mac laughs as Harm suddenly grabs ahold of her hand and squeezes none too gently. "What's the matter Flyboy, afraid of needles?"

Harm emphatically proclaims, "NO! I'm just not a real big fan of them."

Mac chuckles, "So you can travel at Mach Speeds, pull 9-G turns, and do barrel rolls, but you are scared of having blood drawn?"

He eases his grip slightly, "I just don't like being poked with things."

Mac leans over and whispers in his ear, "That's a shame, because I do."

Harm drop Mac's hand and leaps a few inches off the bed, almost smacking his head on the wall behind him. Thankfully, Commander Carlyle hasn't tried to put the needle in his arm yet. The CDR has no idea what Mac said, but Harm's eyes are as wide as saucers. The CDR puts a hand on Harm's arm, "Settle down, Commander, we don't need to do any more damage tonight." Once Harm has gotten comfortably settled again, she impatiently asks, "Are we ready now?"

Mac looks at Harm lovingly, "Just look at me, and squeeze my hand, preferably with a little less pressure than you did before."

Harm takes ahold of her hand, and winces slightly as CDR Carlyle eases the needle into his arm for the IV. This way they can draw blood, give him the contrast dye required for the cat scan, and administer any medications as needed.

CDR Carlyle inwardly grins. Pilots can be such babies! Strike that, men are such babies, being a pilot just makes it worse. "There, all done."

Mac cheekily quips, "See, you didn't even faint like a schoolgirl." Mac makes a mental note to ask Harriet how Bud fairs when it comes to needles. Outside of the Admiral, these NAVY JAG men seem to have no balls when it comes to medical issues! Maybe he needs to send them all to Seal training.

Harm grins, remembering when Harriet gave birth in the Admiral's office, and Tiner tried to play midwife. They were never going to let him live that one down!

Harm rolls his eyes, "MAAACC! If I was going to faint, it would be due to my head injury, not to the sight of blood! You should know that with as many times as we have bled on our various adventures together. Poachers and a leg wound ringing any bells?"

Mac absentmindedly rubs her thigh where the scar from that particular "mission" resides. She shudders at the memory. She admits, "Yes, you have taken care of my injuries on many occasions."

Harm places his hand on her cheek, "And you have returned the favor several times over."

CDR Carlyle is starting to feel like a voyeur being in the room with these two. She clears her throat and looks pointedly at Harm and states, "Ok Commander, it's time to stand up. The next step is the hospital gown, so that we can take you upstairs for your cat scan. If you think you can stay upright on your own, without any vertigo, you can go change in the bathroom, alone. If you don't think you can, one of us will have to assist you."

Harm blanches at that! He wouldn't necessarily mind Mac helping, but not the nurse. He actually prefers Mac take the clothes off, and them stay that way though, not put others on.

Mac comes around the side of the bed closest to the bathroom and places her arm around his waist. She quietly tells him, "Harm, try to get up. Don't worry, I've got you if you fall."

He's not going to have any problems getting up and staying up if she keeps talking to him in that voice. As he feels a twitch in his nether regions, he starts trying to figure out how long he will have to stay in the bathroom before he can come out without embarrassing himself. A hospital gown will offer him no modesty for well… THAT! If he stays in there too long though, one of them is bound to come in after him, and he doesn't want that to happen either.

Harm makes his way to the bathroom with only minimal assistance from Mac. He shuts the door and sets the flimsy piece of material on the sink, taking deep breaths. After a few moments, he starts to take his uniform off, silently cursing those who made him come to the hospital in the first place.

After several minutes have passed and he still hasn't come out, Mac knocks lightly on the closed door, "Hey Sailor, you doing ok in there?"

Harm replies, "Yeah, Mac, I'm good. Did you know they have a little rope in here that you can pull if you need help?"

Mac chuckles, "Just what you need, someone yanking your chain!"

Harm mutters under his breath, "I wish you'd yank on something else" before announcing, "Are you ready for the latest trends in hospital fashion?"

Mac blushes at the thought of him strutting down the catwalk to "I'm Too Sexy for This Gown". Ain't that the truth! She laughs, "Come on out, I'll stand behind you for support."

Harm emerges from the bathroom, and leans against the wall, full flyboy grin in place, "Why Ms. MacKenzie, are you trying to see if my gown opens in the back?"

Mac teases, "Nah, I've already previewed the merchandise."

Harm looks at her incredulously, "Oh really, and when was this?"

Mac quips, "When that stripper stole your dress whites and the picture ended up in the paper."

Harm proclaims, "I told you, that was not me!"

Mac laughs, "I know, Commander Imes and I did a side by side comparison of the evidence."

Harm is astonished at the behavior of the two of them, "You were staring at my six?"

Mac fondly remembers the scene in the Admirals' office when that newspaper came out. "Yep! Guilty as charged. I had to make sure it wasn't really you."

Harm ponder this for a moment before asking, "So, who has the better six, me or the stripper?"

Mac just gives him a mysterious smile and a wink, "Hmm…I'm not telling!"


	6. Chapter 6

As Harm steps away from the wall, he puffs his chest out, and holds his head up high, resembling a peacock, ready to strut his stuff.

Mac busts out laughing and grabs him by the arm, "All right, Sheena Easton, let's 'Strut' yourself back to the bed." Together, they slowly make their way back over to where CDR Carlyle is standing next to the bed, ensuring her patient is safe before leaving them.

As he slides back onto the bed, Harm inquires, "You didn't like my impression of a peacock?"

Mac just pats his knee and whispers in his ear, "Somehow, I doubt there is anything 'pea' sized about your 'cock'."

Harm is rendered speechless, wondering what in the hell has gotten into Mac tonight. She is rarely this brazen with him. Sure, they flirt every once in a while, they even throw in sexual innuendo here and there, but it has gone to a whole new level tonight. He really hopes these aren't all hallucinations again. Thankfully, they both seem to be participating in the discussion this time, so he thinks this is all real. At least he hasn't called her "sweet thing" yet.

Once the patient is firmly (in more ways than one) settled back on the bed, CDR Carlyle pulls a blanket over him, and tells Harm and Mac, "You two could take your show on the road!" Harm and Mac both shoot her puzzled looks. She just laughs, "Never mind." While her patient is obviously distracted, CDR Carlyle takes the opportunity to draw a few vials of blood.

Mac, attempting to keep Harm sidetracked, tells her, "This man may look like my partner, but he definitely isn't acting like him. It's a good thing he is already here to get his head examined, because I would have to insist on it otherwise."

Harm exclaims, "ME? Should I repeat what you just whispered in my ear?

Not missing a beat, Mac replies, "Not if you want to live!"

Harm jokes, "Oh, you think you can take me down, Marine?"

Mac retorts, "In your present condition? No problem!"

Harm raises his eyebrow almost to his hairline, "Oh, really?"

Mac makes sure that the CDR has finished drawing blood before she bends down to Harm's ear in a low voice, "I can take you down, but I have to get you up first."

Harm swivels his head around so fast he almost clocks Mac in the jaw. He won't mention to her that he already is up, in every way humanly possible. He murmurs, "I will get you back later for this, Ninja-Girl."

Mac coyly smiles, "Bring it on!"

Shaking her head at the two of them, CDR Carlyle announces, "I'll send some orderlies down shortly to take you for your cat scan, Commander, just relax until then."

Harm thinks to himself, 'Relax? The only way I am going to relax is if she takes the she-devil that has inhabited Mac's body with her. I don't think I will survive the night at this rate!'

Once CDR Carlyle leaves, Mac sits down on the side of the bed, acting like everything is perfectly normal between them. "How are you feeling, Sailor, really?"

Harm carefully considers his options on how he can answer this without getting smacked. 'Option #1 - Extremely sexually frustrated, nope that won't work. Option #2 – Hard as a rock, and ready to blow this joint, hmm she could blow my joint, better scratch that one off the list too. Option #3 – I'm hanging in there, well that is true enough and might be somewhat safe, we'll go with that.'

He takes her hand, "I'm hanging in there."

Before Mac can say anything else, an ensign walks through the door, "CDR Rabb, I'm Ensign Lewis, let's take you for your cat scan."

Mac steps away from the bed, allowing the Ensign to adjust the bed for movement.

She gives Harm a quick squeeze on his hand, "I'm going to grab some coffee, I'll see you when you get back."

Harm nods, "Ok, Ensign, let's get this over with."

Mac heads down to the hospital cafeteria to get some coffee. She has just finished pouring a steaming cup when her cellphone rings. Trying to set the cup down before she scalds herself, she answers, "Good-evening, Sir."

The Admiral questions, "How is the patient?"

Mac sighs, "They are stilling scanning his cat, I mean, he is still getting a cat scan."

The Admiral isn't used to hearing the squared away Marine so flustered. Maybe the situation is worse than she is letting on. He quietly inquires, "Colonel, do I need to come down there?"

She emphatically replies, "NO SIR! That is, I have everything under control!"

The Admiral hesitates for a moment, then relents, "Ok, but you call me at any time if you need me to come down there. I know the Commander is in good hands."

Mac thinks, 'Oh how I would like him to be in my hands, or under my hands. I can wrap my slender fingers around what I am sure is an impressive piece of equipment, and slide them….Snap out it MacKenzie!'

She replies, "Understood sir, I will call you with a full report once I have more details," and disconnects the call.

After hanging up, the Admiral decides that Mac definitely isn't telling him something. Maybe he can con some additional information out of Harriet. She doesn't know his tactics quite as well as Mac does. He hits the speed dial for the Roberts, and waits for her to pick up the phone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Harriet's Apartment **

**Rosslyn, VA**

Trying to balance a very wet little AJ on one hip, Harriet reaches for the phone that she left sitting on the bathroom counter. She grabs it just before the third ring, "Roberts Residence, Harriet speaking."

"Good evening, Lt. Sims" comes the voice on the other end.

Harriet reaches over to unplug the tub, precariously cradling the phone between her ear and shoulder, "Um, good evening, Admiral. What can I do for you, Sir?"

Hearing the sound of splashing water, the Admiral asks, "Is everything ok over there? You sound a little preoccupied."

Harriet chuckles, "Other than having a slippery, wiggle wart in my hands at the moment, things are just fine. Can you hang on just a quick minute, Sir?" She sets the phone back on the counter, and wraps her little monster in a fluffy yellow towel. She picks both the child and the phone back up and starting walking towards the nursery.

The Admiral tears his ear away from the phone, cringing, as a piercing wail comes from the other end. "Harriet, maybe you should call me back."

Harriet finishes getting AJ's diaper on, "That won't be necessary, Sir. I'm a mom, I've gotten very good at multi-tasking." She reaches into the dresser to grab AJ's sleeper, and finishes getting him dressed for bed.

The Admiral winces as little AJ lets out another loud cry, "It doesn't sound like my little namesake is very happy over there."

Harriet zips up the sleeper, and rubs a hand over her son's golden locks in an attempt to soothe him, "Oh, he isn't. He never wants to get out the tub, he is like a little fish."

The Admiral lowly chuckles, "Good, Good, preparing him for sea duty this early will make him a fine candidate for Annapolis by the time he is old enough to attend."

Harriet smiles, "I never thought of it that way, Admiral, but you are right." As AJ snuggles into her neck she asks, "So what did you call for, Sir?"

Getting back down to business, the Admiral asks, I was wondering how the Commander was doing?"

Harriet opens her eyes, wide, "Sir, you know how he is, you ordered him to Bethesda!"

The Admiral is now questioning his earlier assessment that Harriet is an easier target than the Colonel, "Yes, but I wanted your opinion, a mothers' intuition so to speak."

Harriet sighs, "I'm worried about him. He just wasn't acting like himself."

Now the Admiral is even more curious, "How so?"

Harriet hesitates for a few moments while she considers the best way to answer him. How do you explain this to your Commanding Officer without thoroughly embarrassing both the Commander and the Colonel? "I think his subconscious is in overdrive right now, Sir."

The Admiral sighs, he would have better luck breaking into Fort Knox than pulling information out of these women! "In what way, Harriet?"

Harriet smiles, thinking about what Harm said earlier, "Let's just say that in his current state, he is having a hard time denying how he feels for the Colonel."

The Admiral is shocked, but secretly hoping his subordinates realize the gift that they have been given here. "He hasn't done anything that I will need to court martial him for, has he?"

Harriet states, "No Sir! It's just been words."

The Admiral silently thanks God for that, "How did the Colonel respond?"

Harriet outright laughs at this one, "Well, Admiral, she is alternating between mother hen and Drill Sergeant, I think she has him under control just fine! Besides, if he gets too out of line, she'll just drop him back on his six!"

The Admiral silently pictures Mac sweeping Harm's legs out from under him, and dropping the cocky aviator flat on his back. That would be a wonderful sight to see. "I have no doubt that she would, Harriet. I'll let you go so that you can get my namesake to bed. Please let me know if you hear anymore from Mac."

Harriet gives the sleeping boy on her shoulder a soft kiss on the head. "I will Sir, have a good night."

The Admiral tells Harriet goodnight and sits back down on his couch contemplating his next move. He decides that he needs to map out a nice strategic plan that will finally get his two officers together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bethesda Naval Hospital**

Her coffee gone; Mac has begun to restlessly pace outside of radiology. She should probably call Harriet and let her know what is going on, but she really wants to have some news for her, and right now she doesn't have any answers. She thinks, 'How long does it take to get one freaking Cat Scan done?' Maybe she should just let Harriet know that he is coherent, well somewhat at least, and that they are running a few tests. At least that will help her bide the time while she waits for Harm to be finished.

She hits number five on her speed dial, hoping that she doesn't awaken Little AJ in the process.

Harriet, who has just settled down on the couch after getting AJ tucked in, grabs the phone off the first ring, "Hello."

Mac continues her pacing, "Hi Harriet, I didn't wake up AJ, did I?"

Harriet replies, "No Ma'am. He is out like a light, tucked snug as a bug in a rug with his mobile gently playing. He fell asleep on my shoulder while I was talking to the Admiral."

Mac smiles at the image of her godson peacefully asleep before her brain catches up to the other thing that Harriet said. "Why did the Admiral call?"

Harriet says, "He wanted to know how the Commander was doing."

Mac exclaims, "What! I just talked to him a few minutes ago and told him how the Commander was doing." She thinks, 'Oh that sly little devil! He was checking up on what I told him. It's a good thing he is my superior officer, or I might just have to show how good my hand to hand combat skills really are!' Mac continues, "So, what did you tell him?"

Harriet chuckles at his discomfiture, "Well Ma'am, there wasn't much I could tell him since I hadn't heard from you yet. I just explained how the fall happened, and that the Commander had been acting oddly."

Mac proclaims, "Oh shit, we are so much trouble! We are going to end up court martialed for conduct unbecoming before this whole ordeal is over with. Especially with the comments Harm has made."

Harriet laughs some more, "Relax, Ma'am I didn't tell him WHAT the Commander actually said. Wait! Has he said more?"

Mac wishes that she could go bury her head in the sand. Putting up with Harm's multiple personalities tonight has been enough to make her head spin already, but now she has to deal with a meddling subordinate, and superior as well. She knows that their hearts are in the right place, but her and Harm have a complicated enough relationship without other people trying to assist. Maybe she should request a nice long TDY somewhere, but then again, she doesn't want to do that if Harm will actually do something about the feelings he has been showing tonight. If he is ready to make a move, then the last thing she wants to do is run. "I'm not going there, Harriet."

Harriet giggles, "So he has said more. Are you flirting back?"

Mac lets a small smile grace her features, "No Comment, Harriet."

Harriet decides to let it go for the moment, figuring that she will be able to drag the whole story out of Mac sooner or later. Switching gears, she inquires, "So where is the 'hot' Naval lawyer you don't want to discuss at now?"

Mac, with just a slight twinge of jealously, yells, "Harriet!"

Not in the least bit repentant, and trying to hold back her laughter, she innocently replies, "Yes?"

Mac smiles, "I don't know what I am going to do with you some days! Harm is off in radiology getting a cat scan done, and I'm waiting for them to come out." She decides it is time to get Harriet back for talking to the Admiral about Harm's behavior. She ribs, "Out of curiosity, does Bud know that you fantasize about Harm?"

Harriet stammers, "I do not fantasize about Harm!"

Mac decides to teach her a lesson about messing with a Marine, "Are you sure? You don't imagine him coming out of the waves in board shorts, with no shirt on, running his hand through his wet locks, with tiny drops of water on his torso? Or running down the beach, shirtless, with a fine sheen of sweat?"

Harriet gets lost in the mental picture Mac just created, except in her picture Harm is wearing a Speedo™, not board shorts. She needs to go turn the AC up with how hot the room just got. She squeaks out, "No."

Mac, happy to have turned the tables a bit, chuckles on the other end, "It's ok Harriet, I won't tell Bud….or Harm."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I hope you all are still enjoying this silly little tale. Drop me a line and let me know your thoughts! I don't have a medical degree, but I tried to do some research before posting this. Any mistakes in diagnosis or treatment can be chalked up to Author's Privilege.

* * *

**Harriet's Apartment**

Even though Mac has rendered her speechless, before Harriet can come up with a response, Mac is rushing her off the phone. "Harm is being wheeled out of radiology; I'll call you back in a little bit."

Harriet hangs up the phone and decides she needs to go lay in her bed for a little while to relax a bit with a Magic Wand. Now whether her husband or Harm will be the subject of her fantasies is yet to be seen. Either way, she needs to go relieve her tension before Mac calls her back. At least if the phone rings she hopes it will be Mac, she definitely doesn't want the Admiral interrupting….that! Her husband needs to get off the damn Seahawk and back in their bed! She doesn't know how she is going to survive the length of his deployment at this rate. Her battery-operated boyfriend can only take her so far!

**Bethesda Naval Hospital**

Mac is immediately at Harm's side when he exits the double doors coming out of radiology. "You doing ok, Flyboy?"

Harm sighs, "I'm hanging in there, I'll be happier when I get out of this place."

Mac reaches her hand under the blanket and grasps his in silent support as they continue the rest of the way to his room. She only releases it when they walk through the door to his room, as the space isn't big enough for all of them to fit through.

The orderly tells them, as he secures Harm's gurney back in place, that Captain Livingston will be in soon to give them the results of the tests.

Harm is wincing as soon as the orderly leaves. Mac rushes over to his side, "Harm, what's the matter?"

Harm squirms around on the gurney, trying to find a more comfortable position. "Nothing is wrong, my body just doesn't like to stay in one position for long periods of time."

Mac raises her eyebrow at him, "This from the guy who scrunches his oversized frame into the tiny cockpit of an F-14 for missions that last for several hours."

Harm smiles, thinking of the rush he gets being catapulted off the carrier deck, "That's different!"

Mac just shakes her head at him. Boys and their toys! "Yep, you are right, a cockpit is only slightly less confining than a CT machine. Come to think of it, the seat of your Corvette probably is too."

Harm grins, "Ahh, but a CT Machine doesn't go at Mach speeds, my Tomcat does! And my Corvette goes pretty fast too!"

Mac chuckles, "Oh, so you are fine with tight spaces as long as you can go fast?"

Harm gives her his full flyboy smile, "I'll only go fast if she likes it that way. I prefer slow and sensual most of the time, until the peak moment of course."

Mac feels a shiver run down her spine at his insinuation. She can easily imagine him moving inside of her in long, passionate strokes. As she feels the blush start to creep up her neck she replies, "I didn't know that Tomcats had an easy speed. Why didn't you use that one when you made me go up in one with you? You would have saved me most of my lunch!"

Harm decides to let her off easy, even though he knows that she is fully aware of what he means. He laughs, "That's my Marine, always thinking with her stomach!"

Captain Livingston enters the room while the two of them are still laughing. He lets them know the results of the CT. Apparently, they didn't only scan Harm's head, but his back also, based on his medical history and Harm complaining of lower back pain. Captain Livingston stands at the end of the bed and says, "The good news is, his skull isn't fractured. The bad news is, he does have some minor swelling around his occipital lobe. He also has a slightly bulged disc in his L2 region that I think will subside with time. I'm going to prescribe him a muscle relaxant and some Tylenol™, and keep him at least overnight for observation. We will do a repeat CT tomorrow afternoon to see how the swelling is coming down. If it looks better, I will release him, with the stipulation that he will rest for a week and have someone to look after him."

Mac inquires, "Tylenol™? Will that be strong enough for his pain?"

Harm says, "Mac, I'm not in that much pain, just a little stiff. I think my back is worse than my head at the moment."

Mac secretly wonders exactly which parts of him are stiff, and can she do anything to relieve his tension. She'll ask when the doctor leaves.

The Captain responds, "I don't like to give patients with concussions any type of opioid, I need them to be able to be alert to watch for other symptoms. I also cannot prescribe any type of NSAIDs at this time. Even though the CT didn't show any type of a bleed, I don't want to take any chances right now. The Tylenol™ and the muscle relaxant should keep him comfortable enough, without adding any additional complications. I want him to relax, not be comatose." He looks directly at Mac, "Are you planning to stay the night with him?"

Mac wonders, 'Why is the doctor asking her that? Shouldn't he be asking his patient if her minds her staying?' She would love to stay the night with him. She replies, "Well, I didn't bring anything to sleep in, but I will stay if Harm is ok with that."

Harm reaches for her hand and gives her a quick squeeze, "It's fine with me, Mac, as long as you promise to get some sleep, and not spend all night worrying about me."

The Captain tells her, "I can round you up a set of scrubs."

Mac coyly smiles, "It's not my normal nighttime attire, but I guess it will have to do."

Both the doctor and Harm silently wonder what type of dress she usually wears at night. The doctor doesn't dare glance at either of them. He doesn't need to get his patient all upset again, and showing any interest in the Marine in the room would do just that. The doctor doesn't notice the death glare he is getting from Harm anyway, as if Harm can read his thoughts. Although Captain Livingston would love to take Mac out to dinner, and perhaps more, he certainly isn't going to ask her in front of the Commander. He wishes to live.

The doctor tells them, "I'll have the nurse bring the scrubs in when she comes to give the Commander his medication. Have a good night and I will check in on you at morning rounds."

After Captain Livingston leaves, Harm places his hand over hers. "I'm really doing a lot better, Sarah."

'Ut oh', she thinks, 'he called me Sarah again.'

He must notice the concern on her face as he reaches up to cup her cheek, "Mac, I mean it. My head isn't hurting bad at all, the vertigo has disappeared, and the visions seem to have stopped."

Mac opens her eyes widely, "Wait! What visions?"

Harm grimaces. Crap! He didn't mean to let that part slip out. Maybe he can charm his way out of this one. "I just mean that I am seeing you in a new way tonight."

Mac knows his evasive maneuvers way too well. "Nice try, Flyboy, I'm not buying that. How is it that you are seeing me?"

Harm smiles, "I forgot how beautiful you are."

Mac shakes her head. This conversation is eerily reminiscent of one on the Admiral's porch where all she got was cryptic clues to his actual feelings, "I appreciate the compliment, but you are dropping chaff again, Hammer! Spit it out! The truth this time. How are you seeing me?"

Harm barely stops himself from saying 'As someone who will always love you.' He looks down at the blanket and whispers, "It is the truth, Sarah. Every time I envisioned you tonight, in every different scenario, you were beautiful." He risks glancing up, and when his eyes meet hers, he sees the unshed tears residing there. He reaches up with the pad of his thumb to wipe them away.

Mac gives him a watery smile and reaches up to place her hand over his and leans her cheek into his palm. "Thank you, Harm, that means a lot coming from you. However, you still need to present the details of your visions, Commander,"

Harm sighs, "I wouldn't know where to start. This isn't the first time it has happened either. It happened when I fell out of the Admiral's chair also."

Mac smacks him in the arm, "Why didn't you tell me you were hallucinating then?"

Harm shrugs, "You were with Brumby at the time, it didn't seem important."

Mac sighs, remembering how far apart they were at that point in their lives. She also recalls him actually being nice to Mic, that should have clued her in right away. "Brumby or no Brumby, you were then, and still are my best friend. You should have told me!"

Harm nods, "Mac, I promise I will tell you all about them, the old ones and the news ones, but after I get out of the hospital, ok?"

Mac quietly tells him, "Ok, but we are going to talk about this."

Trying to lighten the mood, Harm says, "In the meantime, since they haven't brought your scrubs yet, how about you put on a hospital gown so I can see the thong you are wearing?"


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: The muse is back, and gonna save my reputation. Hey la day la, the muse is back! Sorry, it's only a short update. Let's see what Harm and Mac are up to._

* * *

Mac looks at him wide-eyed. "And what makes you think I'm wearing a thong, and not going Commando?"

Harm stutters, "You go Commando?"

Mac chuckles at his discomfiture, "Well, I have been known to be a little free every now and again."

Now it's Harm's turn to drop his jaw, wondering just how free she gets. Although for a brief moment, her once asking him "Is that a request" flickers through his mind. He questions, "Like on Manly Beach?"

Mac gives him a sultry look, "You're still wondering if I was topless or not that day, aren't you?"

Harm looks down, slightly embarrassed, and also a little remorseful regarding that whole ferry ride debacle. He really wishes he had explained things better to her that night. Given her some inclination to his intentions. He wishes he had managed to say anything that didn't send her straight into Brumby's arms. He quietly asks, "Weren't you?"

Mac lifts his chin so that he will look her in the eye and see the truth behind her words. "No, Harm, I was not topless that day. I made Mic tie the straps around my back."

Harm sighs audibly, completed relieved at her confession, "But I thought you just said you were known to loosen up on occasion."

Mac laughs outright, "Well, I'm not a prude like you! However, Mic ogled me enough already, without me encouraging him. Also, we didn't have that kind of a relationship, at least not at that juncture in time. The last thing I needed to do was give him more of a frame of reference for his fantasies about my body. He got enough of a glimpse merely seeing me in a bikini."

Harm laughs, "You would be surprised how little a frame of reference is actually needed. Sometimes, the more you leave to the imagination, the hotter the fantasies can become."

Mac isn't quite sure what to make of Harm's admission. "You've fantasized?"

Giving her a full flyboy grin, Harm responds, "Oh course, Mac! I am a red-blooded, heterosexual male."

She swats him in the arm, "I mean about me?"

Harm looks away, not quite sure how to answer her, but the blush running up his neck and all over his face gives her the only answer she needs.

Mac decides to keep the momentum going, "So, were these visions you mentioned earlier that you won't tell me about yet, hallucinations or fantasies?"

Harm answers, "Maybe a little of both. You weren't naked in any of them if that's what you are asking. Just sometimes you weren't wearing much clothing." Trying not to delve too deep into this line of questioning, he asks, "So, will you tell me more about your little slightly provocative moments?"

Mac is now extremely curious to know what she was or wasn't wearing in these "visions". She banters, "I will, when you tell me about your hallucinations."

Harm smiles, "Deal, but as previously stated, after we get out of this antiseptic smelling room! I don't think this sterile environment was designed for these types of conversations."

CDR Carlyle knocks before walking into the room, catching her patient and the Marine Colonel carrying on, laughing, just as she left them the first time. She walks over to the bed carrying a set of purple scrubs. She chuckles, "I see that you two are still having a good time. Captain Livingston must have given you good news."

Harm sighs, "Well, it wasn't bad news, per se, but he isn't letting me out of here just yet either."

CDR Carlyle says, "You already knew that was going to be the outcome! I know you aren't happy about it, but it really is just a precaution. We take head injuries seriously. Look on the bright side, at least you will get to see the Colonel in a set of jammies."

Harm smiles, thinking about some of the nighttime attire he has witnessed Mac in. Hell, he even drove 75 miles to see her one night, just to catch her in her pajamas. Even though some of them leave very little to the imagination, he secretly really likes the cowboy ones, and those cover her completely. He scoffs, "Those are not jammies, those are scrubs. She has much better evening wear in her arsenal."

CDR Carlyle queries, "I thought you two are just partners?"

Harm and Mac reply in unison, "We are!"

CDR Carlyle asks, "Then how does he know what you sleep in?"

Mac chuckles, "Oh, so many reasons. The abbreviated version would include: stalkers, poachers, late night cases, having to share a hotel room, etc. And that doesn't even begin to scratch the surface of our adventures."

The Commander laughs with them. "So, do you know what he sleeps in too?"

Mac just gives her a wink, "I do!"

Realizing that this topic of discussion is over, and that the Colonel isn't going to elaborate, she informs them, "Colonel, if you want to go change, I can give the Commander his medication while you are doing that, or I can wait until you get back. I'm not sure how lucid he will be once the muscle relaxant takes effect."

Mac thinks for a moment before replying, "I'm going to just quickly change here in his bathroom, and then you can give him the meds. After he falls asleep, I need to give the Admiral a call with a status update."

Harm gives her a cheeky grin, "You can change in here you know. I could even help."

Mac laughs on her way to the bathroom, "I suppose that is true, but then you wouldn't have anything to fantasize about!"


	11. Chapter 11

Mac has no idea how wrong she is. She has had the starring role in several of his fantasies throughout the years. Even when he had a girlfriend. In fact, she appeared so often, he's lucky he never uttered her name in the throes of passion with another woman. As Mac emerges from the bathroom a few minutes later, clad in her purple scrubs, with her face washed, and devoid of all make-up, she couldn't look any more beautiful in Harm's eyes. Harm stares at her awestruck. How can a woman be this put together in a pair of bulky, oversized scrubs?

Renee wouldn't have been caught dead wearing anything similar to this. All of her clothes had to be form fitting, almost tailor made. And god forbid if anyone saw her without her face on. Hell, she even wore make-up at night! The only times he caught a glimpse of her without her mask was in the shower. He shudders at the mere thought. Why is he even thinking about Renee with this goddess walking towards him? His mind immediately flashes back to Mac coming out of his bathroom in a blue fluffy towel. That fantasy was more arousing than any time Renee actually walked out of his shower, regardless of what she did or did not have on. How he managed to stay with her so long was beyond him. Oh well it's water under the bridge at this point. Renee is long gone, and the love of his life is still here. She is walking towards him right now, in fact. Now, he just has to have the courage to do something about it. Perhaps he should just let his subconscious continue to do the talking, it doesn't seem to hold back much at all. If she rejects him, he can always claim amnesia, he has hit his head, after all. But something tells him that this is finally their time.

As she nears the bed, running a hand through her hair, she tells Harm, "I'm sorry I'm such a mess. These scrubs are a bit big."

Harm gives her a soft smile, as he takes her hand, "I think you look beautiful." He won't mention the fact that her now tousled hair has the fresh from the bed look.

Mac smiles at his compliment, "Thank you. However, flattery isn't going to prevent me from calling the Admiral with your progress update."

Harm groans, "I didn't say it for that reason. But now that you mention it, do you have to tell him everything?"

She pats his hand, "No, Flyboy, I don't. However, I am informing him that you are staying overnight, under my supervision. And that we both might need a few days off when they release you."

Harm mutters under his breath, "Bad enough I have to stay here as it is, then you want to baby-sit me afterwards too."

Mac laughs, "What was that Mr. Egghead?"

Harm looks up, "Egghead?"

Mac grins, "Yeah, the knot on the back of your head is sort of egg shaped. What! You don't like my new nickname for you?"

He reaches up to tweak her nose and she shrieks, "Ow! What was that for?"

Harm chuckles, "I was just trying to see if I could switch out your nose like Mrs. Potato Head."

Mac stares at him with her jaw on the floor, but she can't come up with a quick retort.

Harm gives her his full flyboy grin, not repentant at all for what he just said.

After forty three seconds, Mac finds her voice. She looks at Commander Carlyle, and says, "I think he could use that muscle relaxer now. Before I put him in enough pain that he will require something stronger!"

CDR Carlyle administers the medication into Harm's IV. "There ya go Commander, you should be set for the night." She turns to Mac, "If either of you need anything at any point tonight, just hit the call button. I'll make sure that anyone other than Lt. Pain comes to assist."

Mac nods her appreciation, "Thanks for taking such good care of him."

As the Commander leaves the room, she shakes her head at the two of them. She silently wonders if she can request an invitation to their wedding, or at least the wedding reception, when these two realize what is right in front of them. She would really love to hear what all their friends have to say about their behavior.

Mac sits on the bed next to Harm, and starts gently stroking his forehead while she waits for the medication to work its magic. "I'll stay here until you fall asleep, and then I have to go call the Admiral."

Harm has his eyes closed, thoroughly enjoying her peaceful ministrations. He opens them slightly and says, "Why don't you lay down. We could spoon."

Mac smiles, "As tempting as that offer is, Flyboy, I think all the wires you are hooked up to would get in the way."

Harm opens his eyes, and looks at his arm where the IV is, and notices the other various wires attached to the rest of his body, and concedes that she is right. He gives her a lost look and requests, "Raincheck?"

She smiles, "I suppose that could be arranged. After you check out of here. Your bed has to be more comfortable than your couch, if you are sure you don't mind sharing it with me."

Harm yawns, and starts to slur, "I don't mind at all, Sarah. In fact, you can sleep there every night if you want to."

Mac looks down at him, astonished, "Is that what you want?"

That question will remain unanswered, at least for now, as her Flyboy is now lost in the land of dreams.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Sorry it has taken me a little while to update this one, I go where the muse takes me._

When Harm starts lightly snoring, Mac reluctantly slides from his hospital bed to go call the Admiral. She can't resist admiring his handsome features for just a moment, and leans down to give him a soft kiss right at his hairline. She steps just outside of Harm's door, and hits number four on her speed dial for the Admiral's cell.

He answers on the second ring, in his normal gruff, "Chegwidden."

Mac states, "Good evening, Admiral. I just wanted to give you an update on Harm's condition."

The Admiral inquires, "How is he doing, Colonel?"

Mac hesitates for a moment, not quite sure how much to tell their CO about Harm's odd behavior. She decides to lay out the facts, and keep the colorful comments Harm has uttered to herself, at least for now. "He has some minor swelling near the back of his head."

The Admiral, trying to set her more at ease, teases, "So what else is new? Doesn't the Commander usually have a swelled head?"

Mac chuckles, "I hadn't thought of telling the doctors that, Sir, but you are right. I told Harm I wasn't sure if they would be able to see anything on the scan, with all the hot air inside his head. However, this time the swelling is on the inside, not the outside."

The Admiral asks, "How much swelling?"

Mac replies, "It's mild, Sir, but when Captain Livingston reviewed his records, and saw how many times Harm has had to punch out, as well as his concussion history, he decided to air on the side of caution, and keep the Commander at least overnight for observation. Even without Harm's colorful history, I think they would have kept him anyway, due to a possible concussion."

The Admiral isn't surprised at the doctor's choice. It is better to be on the safe side than throw caution to the wind. Recalling how adamant the Commander was against going to Bethesda in the first place, he queries, "And how is the Commander handling that?"

Mac scoffs, "You know Harm… he insists he's fine, that it's not necessary, and wants to know when he can be sprung from the joint. I'm surprised he hasn't asked me to aid and abet his unauthorized release yet."

The Admiral grins, "It wouldn't be the first time you aided and abetted, if I remember correctly. But at least that decision got you to leave private practice and get back to where you belong. Do I need to have another chat with the hard head?"

Mac laughs, "I don't think it would do any good at this point. They just gave him a muscle relaxer right before I came out to call you. He's probably flying higher than a kite at the moment."

Chegwidden inquires, "Well, he is in his element then. Why did they give him a muscle relaxant for a head injury?"

Mac says, "No Sir, the relaxant is for the other concern, which is his back. He didn't mention any pain to me, but apparently, he did to the doctor, so they scanned that as well. It makes me wonder what else he didn't tell me about his physical ailments. The radiologist discovered some disc bulging that they believe is just due to the injury, and should subside. They gave him Tylenol for the head."

The Admiral sighs, "I hope it is only temporary, for Harm's sake. A flight surgeon isn't going to be too keen on a pilot with a bulged disk in his back stepping into a cockpit."

Mac relents, "I know, Admiral. I'm hoping that is something we won't have to deal with, but only time will tell."

The Admiral smiles at Mac's slip of the tongue with the term "we", but doesn't comment on it. He asks, "I'll assume that you will be staying the night with the Commander."

Mas replies, "That was my intention, Admiral. Someone has to keep his six out of trouble. Besides, there is a LT here that apparently has a thing for pilots, so I have to make sure she doesn't cause any more trouble either. Harm's not exactly in the best frame of mind right now to be responsible for own his actions. I wouldn't want to have to bring charges against either one of them."

The Admiral, again, smiles at Mac's defense of her partner. Harm isn't the only one who tends to be over protective at times. He decides it is best not to ask what the LT did to incur Mac's wrath. He inquires, "What's on your plate tomorrow, Colonel?"

Mac thinks a minute, "I have opening arguments in the Hogan court martial, Sir. I will need to leave here early enough to get a fresh uniform from my apartment before heading to court."

The Admiral scans through his memory banks for the Hogan reference, "Domestic Assault case? Singer is sitting second chair, correct? She can handle the opening arguments. I would prefer you stay with the Commander, at least until the doctor makes his morning rounds, and can let you know the next course of action."

Mac cringes at the thought of Singer taking over her case, "Yes Sir, she is, but with all due respect, if Admiral Morris isn't opposed, I would prefer an extension. I really don't want to turn over my case to Singer if I don't have to. I don't think she will be adequately prepared to argue against CDR Turner. I would really like to see this guy's ass nailed to the wall for what he did to his wife."

The Admiral agrees, "I will talk with CDR Turner in the morning. I don't think he will be opposed under the circumstances. I don't think Admiral Morris will object either. I'll also deal with Singer, who will undoubtably be furious, and you will owe me for that one!"

Mac replies, "Thank you, Sir. I appreciate it. I should probably go check on Harm again before I call Harriet back."

The Admiral says, "Go take care of your partner, Colonel. I'll relay the information to Lt. Sims of the Commander's status. You will keep me informed after the doctor visits in the morning, or if anything changes in the meantime."

Mac answers, "Aye, Aye, Sir. Thank you, and have a good night."

The Admiral remarks, "Goodnight, Mac."

Mac yawns, "Goodnight, Admiral."

Mac pushes the door back open to Harm's room, and walks in. Thankfully, he is still peacefully sleeping. She slides into the chair next to his bed, and runs her hand through his hair.

He slightly startles at her touch, so she runs her hand lovingly down his cheek, "It's ok, Flyboy, just relax."

He mumbles, "Mac?"

She says, "I'm here Harm, is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?"

He whispers, "You can blow my whistle, Baby," right before several alarms on the machines he is hooked up to starting going off.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: My apologies on the cliffhanger, I didn't mean to leave everyone hanging wondering on Harm's fate for this long. But… I had a birthday, and then several days where I just felt like crap. Then, it took my muse and I a little bit to get this how I wanted it. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. __**This chapter contains mature content for adults only! **__My dear readers, please also keep in mind that I am not a medical professional, so any mistakes here are purely figments of my imagination._

* * *

**Bethesda Naval Hospital**

**(Inside Harm's Head)**

She is walking towards him in a flowing white dress, the bodice dipping low, showing just a hint of her ample cleavage. The waist is form fitting, accentuating her slim waist, and the gentle curve of her hips. The train, trailing a few feet behind her, has a thin lace overlay, with embroidered roses dispersed throughout. He chuckles slightly at the sight of her shoes, which are simple ballet flats. She always did say that she wanted a good man, a great career, and lots and lots of comfortable shoes. As he lets his gaze travel back upward, he sees the sliver of baby breath right above her right ear that is entwined in her hair. Her auburn locks are swept back, revealing the beautiful curve of her neck. The love emanating from her eyes is as warm as the sun beating down on you on a hot summer day. She is positively breathtaking. He doesn't even realize that the Admiral is leading her down the aisle, until they are directly in front of him. Harm can't see anything but the vision heading towards him. The Admiral releases Mac's arm from the crook of his own, and gives her a peck on the cheek. Mac smiles as he releases her, and extends her hand, and places it in Harm's. They stand before the preacher, and all of their friends, and profess their eternal love for one and another. And when the ceremony is concluded, she will finally, truly, belong to him for the rest of their lives.

His mind flashes past the ceremony, to the party afterwards. The reception is full of more roasts than toasts, with several people commenting, "What took you so long?" and "It's About Damn Time!" along the way. Bud had been unable to get away from the Seahawk for the ceremony, so Jack Keeter was filling in as Harm's best man. As Keeter started to rise to give his toast, Harm grasps him firmly at the shoulder, and quietly states, "Remember that my new wife is a Marine, who probably knows about ten different ways to kill you without leaving a mark."

Jack smiles his flyboy grin, and Mac raises her eyebrow at him with an amused expression on her face. Keeter tells Harm, "Don't worry, Buddy, she scared me enough the two nights you left me alone with her in the desert. I don't have a death wish, so I will keep the embarrassment to a minimum."

His thoughts jump forward again, to their wedding night, at the little house on the Chesapeake Bay, just outside of Annapolis. He intended to give Mac a night that she wouldn't forget, in all aspects. He needed to be connected to her physically, spiritually, and emotionally, with no holding back from either of them. He wanted to go somewhere within a short distance of their wedding reception, so that they would have a chance to relax for a day, before jetting off to their honeymoon in the Bahamas.

He didn't even know that this place existed until he had voiced his frustrations to his stepfather, Frank, about not being able to find the exact type of place he was looking for their wedding night. Trish and Frank had gotten turned around one day on their way to Annapolis, when Harm was at the Naval Academy. They had taken a wrong turn, and stumbled upon this little property, right on the waterfront. While the original structure had been in dire need of extensive repairs, Harm's parents had the means to keep what could be salvaged to restore it, and build everything else new. The finished project was more than they ever could have hoped for. Other than renting it out to folks as a vacation retreat, they had rarely used it over the years. When Harm saw the pictures of the place, especially the bathroom, he knew it would be just perfect.

The limo ride from their reception to the house is a tantalizing appetizer for what Harm has in store for the rest of the evening. What he doesn't know, is that Mac has a few things of her own in store for him.

When they arrive at the house, Harm gives Mac a quick tour of the layout of the house, but only indicates where she can find specific rooms. He doesn't actually open the doors to any of them. Mac inquires which restroom she can use to freshen up a bit. Harm directs her to the guest bathroom near the front door. He hands her the overnight bag she packed, gives her a loving kiss, and tells her, "I'll be waiting in the bedroom."

Harm steps into the bedroom, and is immediately thankful for the little elves that helped him set up the room. He pulls a lighter out of the nightstand, and proceeds to light the various lavender and vanilla scented candles throughout the room. There is a trail of rose petals leading from the door to the four-poster canopy bed in the center of the room. He unbuttons the coat for his dress whites, and drapes it over a chair. He walks over to the light switch, and turns it off, allowing the candles to illuminate the room. He grabs his travel kit out of his bag, and steps into the bathroom to wash his face, and apply just a hint of cologne. As he turns from closing the bathroom door, he is greeted with a view that he couldn't have possibly conjured up, even in his wildest dreams.

Mac is leaning against the open frame of the bedroom door, with one hand on her hip. She is wearing a sheer lace ivory kimono, with a bralette that has open cups, revealing her perfect globes, and her cinnamon nipples are already puckered. Additionally, she has a matching ivory colored thong panty that ties at the sides in Navy blue, complete with garters, thigh high stockings, and four-inch heels. To top it all off, on her head, is his Commander's cover.

His eyes turn almost emerald green with desire, and his jaw about hits the floor. His erection feels harder than it ever has before, and they haven't even gotten started yet. If she is going to make this a regular habit during their marriage, he may have to look into a different size pair of pants, or at least something with an expandable crotch. By god, she is a vision.

She takes a step into the room, and sultrily states, "What's the matter, Sailor, cat got your tongue?"

He would tell her that she is simply breathtaking, if he could find his voice. His head on his shoulders, and the one in his pants are at complete war with each other. On the one hand, he really wants to take his time, and love her long and sensual, their first time as husband and wife. On the other hand, he is so aroused, he wants to bury himself in her to the hilt, and make this fast and furious so he can get some relief.

Realizing that she has left her husband speechless, she steps fully up to him, and cups her hand on his crotch, as she takes her mouth with his. Harm groans loudly, and her eyes go wide immediately, as she realizes the source. Harm is definitely well endowed, but this is more than she has ever felt before. She is equally captivated by the power she has over him, and sorry because she knows he must be in pain. She breaks her mouth away, "Oh, baby, I'm sorry. Let me help." She uses her other hand to remove his belt, and undo the button and zipper of his pants, giving him just a tiny bit of room to breathe.

Before she can proceed any further, Harm growls, "Sarah," and he reaches his large hands behind her to cup her mostly bare bottom, squeezing none too gently. He needs a moment or he is going to combust before they ever get started. He turns, and lays her on the edge of the bed, stripping his undershirt off in the process. He presses his very evident erection against her core, feeling her wetness through the miniscule scrap of fabric she has on.

He cups her cheek, and nibbles gently on her lower lip, grinding his hips softly against her. He swirls his tongue against the seam of her lips sweetly, silently requesting access. When she parts her lips, he sensuously slips his tongue in her mouth to dance with hers. He slides his hand down the valley between her breasts, parting the kimono. He trails one finger softly along the underside of her right breast, along the line of the open cup. This slightly tickles her, as he feels the goosebumps on her skin. He follows the line of the fabric around the outside of her bosom with his feather light touch, before covering his hand over her full breast, gently kneading it. He opens the palm of his hand, and uses it in a circular motion over her nipple, feeling it harden beneath. Mac is so focused on what he is doing at her chest, that she doesn't notice his other hand has moved until she feels him untying one of the strings on the side of her thong. She moans loudly into his mouth as he swirls a single digit around her nub before parting her folds, and dipping into her heat, spreading her juices between her opening and her clit. He continues to stroke her, slipping first one, then two fingers in and out of her core as he trails his kisses down her body, making his way to the very essence of her. Mac bucks her hips wildly, as she feels the first touch of his tongue on her swollen nub. He flicks his tongue against it at a rapid pace as he plunges his fingers into her core in time with the movements of his mouth. Mac moans are becoming louder as she races towards her peak. She threads her hands in his dark silky locks as if to hold him in place, but she can't control the movement of her hips. He crooks his finger deep inside her, hitting that perfect spot. Her world shatters, flashing lights splintering all around her, her release so exquisite that she almost passes out as she screams, "HARM!"

He can hear her frantically calling his name, but her voice is almost drowned out by the waves that seem to be crashing through his head. It feels like when he was tossing about in the seas of the Atlantic, where all he could hear was the roaring of the ocean.

CDR Carlyle rushes in, "Colonel, I need for you to wait outside."

Mac trembles, "Help him, please! What's wrong with him? What is going on?"

A nurse gently takes Mac by the elbow, "Ma'am, please wait outside, and let us get him stable. CDR Carlyle will come get you as soon as she can."

CDR Carlyle barks to the other nurse, "His blood pressure is through the roof, we have got to get this under control, now, before I have a hypertensive emergency on my hands. I need an IV push of Captopril STAT! And page Captain Livingston."


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: __**This chapter contains mature content for adults only! **__My dear readers, please also keep in mind that I am not a medical professional, so any mistakes here are purely figments of my imagination. I really needed to break away from all my work frustrations for a little bit. I know updates are few and far between for me right now. Hopefully, I will have more time again in a few weeks._

* * *

**Bethesda Naval Hospital**

**(Just Outside and Inside Harm's Room)**

Captain Livingston rushes past Mac, and although she has the urge to stop him and inquire what is going on, she knows that him reaching Harm is infinitely more important right now. She slumps down the wall, and prays, "Please, please, don't take him away from me. We have so much left unsaid, some many things left to do, a deal that still needs to be fulfilled. I know that I don't have the greatest track record when it comes to men, but he is my anchor, and I need him. I don't know what I would possibly do without him. Even if we can never move past this thing between us and become so much more than friends, I have to know that he is still there by my side."

As soon as Captain Livingston enters the room, CDR Carlyle advises him of the situation. "We've given Captopril, but his pressure isn't coming down fast enough. I have no idea what is going on. Did you see anything in the scans?"

Captain Livingston shakes his head in the negative, and replies, "No, but that doesn't mean that we don't have a hidden bleeder. We need to get him back up to Radiology, right now."

The nurses lift the siderails on his bed, and start to wheel him out of the room. As they pass Mac, CDR Carlyle gives her a sorrowful look, and gently squeezes her hand, "We're taking him back up for another CT. We can't get his blood pressure to stabilize. I promise we will update you as soon as we can. Don't lose hope, he is a fighter."

Once the doctors and nurses have left, Mac allows a lone tear to stream down her face. She needs to call the Admiral, and let him know what is going on. Even though she doesn't have much to tell him at this point, she could use a shoulder to cry on, and the one she normally uses isn't currently available.

**Bethesda Naval Hospital**

**(Inside Harm's Head)**

Harm slows his fingers, changing to long strokes, attempting to draw out her pleasure. He can feel her muscles clenching his fingers with each stroke. He continues lapping at her nub, but softly, with a little nibble here and there. As her quakes start to subside, he removes his fingers, and moves his tongue down to drink her honey. She tastes so good; he can't resist thrusting his tongue inside of her. Her body arches off the bed, "Oh God! Harm!" She was not in the least bit prepared for his surprise attack.

Harm slides his hands under her bottom, and pulls her more firmly to him. Mac brings her hands to her breasts, using the friction of the lace, and starts tweaking her own nipples in time to the movements of his tongue. Harm holds her steady, kneading her ass, and continuing to plunge his tongue into her core. His nose is simultaneously rubbing against her clit. Her head starts shaking violently, side to side, as he sends her tumbling into oblivion once again. She screams his name from the powerful quakes of her explosive release. No man has ever made her feel something this powerful before. It doesn't surprise in the least that her husband is the one that can make her feel like she is flying. She doesn't ever want to come down from the clouds, and they are only getting started. She can't wait to see what else he has in store for her.

His hands slide from her backside up to her waist to release her garters. He brings his hands to her front to repeat the process, and he then unties the other side of her thong which has been lying haphazardly to one side as he was pleasuring her.

As he moves back up her body, she manages to whisper, "You have been holding out on me, Mr. Rabb."

He softly kisses her lips as his tip nudges her entrance. He whispers, "Are you complaining, Mrs. Rabb?"

She wraps her arms around his neck, whispering against his lips, "not in the least," as she thrusts her hips upward, encouraging him to enter her.

He frames her face with his hands, and says, "I love you, Sarah," as he slowly sinks into her welcoming depths.

They are sliding Harm into the CT machine just as he is sliding into Sarah in his dreams when his blood pressure goes haywire again.

The nurse says, "Captain, his blood pressure is spiking again. What do you want us to do?"

Captain Livingston barks, "How high is it?"

The nurse replies back, "It's 160/89."

The Captain states, "It may just be taking the medication a little bit to kick in. Sometimes, muscle relaxers and NSAIDs can lessen the effect. Get him in the scanner so that we check his head for a bleed, and make sure we don't see any signs of organs failing. If it rises any higher, let me know immediately."

Harm is trying to concentrate on loving his wife with long, slow strokes, but a loud noise keeps penetrating his brain, making it extremely hard for him to focus. A monitor beeps again, and the nurse monitoring him yells, "Captain, his blood pressure is stabilizing."

Captain Livingston breathes a sigh of relief just as Harm starts to wake up inside the machine. The last thing he wants to do is deliver bad news to the beautiful Colonel. A nurse places a hand on his leg, "Relax, Commander, you are in Radiology, and we will be done in just a couple of minutes. Just stay still, and it will be over before you know it."


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: My apologies for being away for a bit. I'm trying to get my muse to cooperate, but she is quite unhappy with a certain Captain and Colonel right now. She is even more angry with a certain idiotic producer for destroying my beloved characters. My schedule is also still a bit crazy. It's a long weekend, so I hoping to be able to take advantage, and get a few stories updated. _

* * *

**Bethesda Naval Hospital**

**(Just Outside Harm's Room)**

It is several minutes before Mac is able to compose herself. She knows that it is more important for the doctors to figure out what is wrong with Harm than it is to keep her in the loop on his condition, but Damn It, she doesn't like not having answers! And she doesn't like waiting either. She pulls out her cell phone, and dials the number of her Commanding Officer. She knows that it is getting late, but she also knows how upset the Admiral will be if she doesn't keep him informed. Unfortunately, she doesn't have much to tell him at this point, as she is STILL waiting for someone to come back from Radiology, and brief her on what is going on with Harm.

This time, the Admiral answers on the first ring, recognizing Mac's cell number immediately. He didn't expect to hear from her again tonight, so he knows that this cannot mean good news. He tries to keep the worry from his voice, and calmly asks, "What's going on, Mac?"

Mac sighs deeply, and tries to keep her emotions from taking over again. She answers, "I'm not quite sure, Sir. Everything was ok, Harm was almost completely asleep, and then all the monitors started going off. Apparently, something went wonky with his blood pressure."

The Admiral tries to lighten the mood, "Wonky? Is that a medical assessment, Colonel? I didn't realize that you got a medical degree along with your Juris Doctorate."

Mac doesn't even crack a smile as she rambles, "No, Sir. His blood pressure went extremely high for some unknown reason, and they are trying to get it stabilized. When they rushed him out of his room, on the way to Radiology, the only thing that CDR Carlyle told me was that he might have a bleeder so they needed to do another CT in case they missed it the first time."

The Admiral has been pulling on comfortable clothes while Mac has been advising him what she knows of the situation. The moment she mentions that there could possibly be a bleeder in Harm's head, he knows that he will be in for a long night at the hospital. He has never left a man behind before, and he definitely isn't going to start now. If the Commander improves, he will need to keep Mac reigned in, so that she doesn't drive the hospital staff crazy. If his condition deteriorates, the Admiral doesn't even want to imagine the state that his Chief of Staff will be in. Regardless of the fact that neither of his two pig headed senior attorneys will admit it, he is not blind to the fact that those two are totally in love with each other.

AJ yanks the dry cleaner bag out of his closet containing a fresh uniform for the morning, and walks back into the kitchen to find his car keys. He knows that she is trying to provide the facts dispassionately, as if she is laying out a case, but he can hear the slight tremor in her voice. It's very faint, and those who don't know her well would never recognize it, but he is all too familiar with her moods.

Even though he has known Harm a little longer than he has known Mac, the Commander is still a bit better at hiding his emotions than she is. At least most of the time. However, when the Colonel is angry, everybody and their brother knows it, and you had better steer clear. He idly wonders if he will meet the Lieutenant that torqued her off earlier tonight when he gets to the hospital. He'll probably have to ask who it was. Anyone in their right mind that has crossed Mac when she is angry should definitely think twice before crossing her path again. And trying to put a wedge between her and her partner, whether physically or emotionally, without her consent is one of the easiest ways to piss her off.

He grabs his coat off the hook by the front door, mentally calculating the distance between Maclean and Bethesda, and tells her, "Traffic permitting, I will be there in about half an hour. Hopefully by the time I get there, the doctors will have updated you. If not, I'll just have to put my uniform on early, and see if my stars can wrangle any answers out of someone."

Mac quietly says, "Thank you, Sir. I appreciate it."

The Admiral tells her, "Mac, what did I tell you on the Suribachi? Harm is one of the most stubborn sons of bitches I know. I'm sure that he will be fighting tooth and nail to get through whatever he is dealing with. He's not going to give up, so don't you give up on him either."

Mac inhales deeply, and with a little more conviction states, "I won't, Admiral. I can't. If the situation were reversed, I know that he wouldn't give up on me."

AJ replies, "Semper Fi, Marine! I'll be there soon."

**Bethesda Naval Hospital**

**(Radiology Department)**

Harm opens his eyes, and blinks a couple of times before realizing that he is in a tunnel. Wait, it's not a tunnel, it's the damn CT machine. Well, that explains the annoying sound he was hearing. He desperately wants to go back to where he was, back to Sarah. He hears the nurse telling him to stay calm, and be still. Easy for her to say, she isn't the one stuck inside of this thing. He has never been a fan of tight spaces unless he is the cockpit of a military airplane. His 6'4" frame is just not meant to be confined otherwise. Additionally, something on the bottom of his foot is starting to itch. He frustratingly inquires, "How much longer?"

The nurse looks to where Captain Livingston is, behind the paned glass, and points to the watch on her wrist. The Captain holds up four fingers on one hand in response. The nurse tells Harm, "A little less than five minutes, Commander, and we will get you out of there."

Harm sighs, "Can you at least tell me why I am back in this contraption?"

The nurse answers, "Sorry, Commander. The doctor will brief you shortly on what is going on. Just try to be patient."

Harm mutters under his breath, "Ha! Easy for you to say, you aren't the one who needs to pee!"

Unfortunately, the nurse hears him. She chuckles, "Sorry, side effect of the contrast solution, I'm afraid. I'll help you to the bathroom as soon as I slide you out of here."

Harm snorts, "I can manage on my own, thank you."

The nurse gives him a stern look, "Not going to happen, Commander."

Before Harm can voice his dissent, Captain Livingston has nodded to the nurse that he has what he needs, and she is moving Harm out of the machine.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: This author has been pretty down in the dumps the last couple of weeks, so writing has been tough. Sometimes real life just hits you like a ton of bricks. I promise I will update as I can, but I like writing humor, not sadness, so you will just have to bear with me in the meantime. I hope this chapter tides you over for a little while, even if it's short._

* * *

Captain Livingston steps into the room where his patient resides from behind the glass where he was monitoring the pictures from the scan as they came through. He tells Harm, "Commander, I would like to see if you can sit up. But do it gently, please. If you are unable to do it on your own, that is fine. We will place you back on your bed, and use the adjuster to raise you up. If you start to feel dizzy or nauseous at all, I want you to lay back down. We don't need you trying any cowboy antics this evening. You gave us quite a scare there for a little bit."

Harm winces slightly as he starts to sit up too fast.

Captain Livingston admonishes, "Commander! I told you to do it gently, I guess I should have mentioned slowly as well."

Harm chuckles as he tries to rise again, a little slower this time. He tells the Captain, "I am a fighter pilot, slow really isn't my speed, Doc."

The Captain looks him straight in the eye, and explains, "You might want to get used to moving a bit slower for a little while. Your blood pressure spiked so high, we had to try to reduce it with medication before it became life threatening. We rushed you down here to make sure that I didn't miss anything during the first scan."

Harm immediately asks, "Did you find something that will jeopardize my flight status?"

The Captain shakes his head at his patient, inwardly thinking, 'Damn pilot egos! More worried about their flight status than their health.' He plainly tells Harm, "I will leave that between you and a flight surgeon to discuss. I could have found a bleeder that would have required an immediate operation. Thankfully, that is not the case here. However, that being said, I also didn't see anything that suggests WHY your blood pressure went off the charts."

Harm quietly says, "I think I may know why."

The Captain frustratingly questions, "Did you leave something out earlier when we were discussing your symptoms? It is possible that a drug interaction could have been the culprit if you neglected to mention something you were taking."

Harm exclaims, "No! I was truthful with you about everything."

The doctor crosses his arms over his chest, and gives his patient a very annoyed look, "Then by all means, Commander, please tell me your self-diagnosis that you believe is better than my clinical expertise."

Harm sighs, "I was dreaming."

The Captain raises his eyebrow, "Dreaming? Or hallucinating again?"

Harm becomes flushed, and admits with wide eyes, "I don't know. It was very, very vivid."

The Captain gestures with his hand for Harm to continue the story.

Harm struggles to find the right words to explain what he was dreaming without going into any explicit details. He tries to keep his heart from racing as he pictures Mac's outfit in his mind's eye. Even though his condition might threaten it anyway, he would consider relinquishing his treasured flight status to be able to experience that dream in reality. He quirks his brow, and gives the doctor a wide grin as he explains, "Captain, if you had any idea what was going through my head, your blood pressure would have been skyrocketing too."

Unfortunately, the color of Harm's face, and his trembling hands, make the doctor immediately reach to check his pulse, and tell the nurse to put the blood pressure cuff back on him. He tells Harm, "I need you to calm down a bit, Commander."

Harm smiles, "Easier said than done, doc."

The nurse tells the doc, "It's raised a little bit, but it's not too bad. Nothing like before."

The Captain looks at Harm, "Do I need to excuse the nurse so that you can provide the details of this dream, not in mixed company?"

The nurse doesn't want to overstep her bounds too much, thankfully she is a civilian, but she is only a nurse. She inquires softly, "Captain, do you think that is wise?"

Captain Livingston scoffs, "I did go to medical school. I am still perfectly capable of taking a patients' blood pressure without someone holding my hand."

The nurse backs away, "Yes, Sir. I'll be behind the glass should you need me."

Once she has left the room, the Captain tells Harm, "Alright Commander, spill."

Harm looks at him, "I'd rather not."

The Captain is gradually becoming angrier with his stubborn subject. He tries again, "Ok, you can either tell me of your own free will, or I can make it an order. I need to know everything that is going on in order to help you."

Harm gets a little perturbed himself, the contents of his dream are none of his doctor's business. He tries for the simple facts, without specifics, "Earlier, with the hallucinations, I just saw things. This….I felt, with every fiber of my being. The intensity was like nothing I have ever experienced before, it was overwhelming. Do I really need to spell out all the explicit details for you, or do you get the picture?"

A faint blush crosses Captain Livingston's neck and cheeks. Harm didn't need to elaborate any further. Based on Harm's descriptions of the hallucinations he had been experiencing since the fall, the Captain was quite sure it involved the beautiful Colonel, and some form of carnal thoughts. He will probably be dreaming something similar himself later. A shame he can't experience it for real, but it is very evident who the Colonel's heart belongs to, and the Captain is fully aware that he doesn't have a shot in hell. The doctor relents, "Nope, I think I understand now. Now, didn't you say you needed to use the restroom?"

Harm's mind replays part of his dream, and he smiles a full flyboy grin, "Not anymore, doc. That would be a bit difficult at the moment."

Captain Livingston just shakes his head, as he glances down at the lap of his patient. "Let's get you back to your room, Commander."


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: My sincerest apologies to my readers, but I haven't had much time to write lately. I will be so much happier when my life decides to have a little less chaos in it. I'm really tired of vet visits, and ER runs. I'm ready to go back to laundry, and dishes, and normal crazy things! There are definitely days I wish I could submit my resignation from being an adult, and go back to days where I could just go outside and play!_

* * *

Admiral Chegwidden arrives at the hospital while Harm is still down in Radiology, walking towards Mac from one direction. As Mac turns away from him, attempting to wipe the tear streaks off her face so that she looks somewhat presentable, she notices CDR Carlyle approaching from the opposite direction. Mac feels stuck between a rock in a hard place as to which way she should be directing her attention, until she decides that news of Harm's condition takes precedence over protocol at the moment.

The Admiral reaches Mac about thirty seconds before the Commander, due to his longer stride. He reaches out, and places a comforting hand on Mac's shoulder, trying to offer a little support without breaking the fragile shell he knows she has right now. He inquires, "Any news yet?"

Before Mac can respond, CDR Carlyle reaches them. She was heading back up to give Mac an update, after receiving the results of the scan from Captain Livingston. She asks, "Commander, do you have an update?"

The Commander is about to tell her how Harm is doing, but stops short as she notices the other man standing with the Colonel. Even out of uniform, this man exhibits a command presence. Maybe it's just his height. Mac reassures her, "It's ok. This is our CO, Rear Admiral, AJ Chegwidden."

The CDR extends her hand, "It's nice to meet you, Admiral."

The Admiral returns the handshake, "Likewise, Commander. Now what is going on with my officer?"

CDR Carlyle states, "I'm sorry, Sir, but I can't provide you with that information without the patient's consent, even if you are his Commanding Officer. Commander Rabb will be back up here shortly, and Captain Livingston can brief you all at the same time, with the Commander's permission of course."

Mac, almost afraid to ask the question, but hopeful by Commander Carlyle's comment, inquires in a small voice, "Will he be able to give permission? Or will I need to use my medical proxy?"

CDR Carlyle gives a small smile as she remarks, "He's awake, and talking."

Mac exhales a breath that she didn't realize she was holding until that moment, "Thank God!"

Meanwhile, down in Radiology, the nurse is helping Harm back onto the gurney, so that she can wheel him back upstairs to his room. She tells him, "We'll have you back upstairs shortly. Captain Livingston just has to make a quick stop by the lab, and he will meet you up there. I hear you have a friend up there who is fairly worried about you."

Harm's face blanches, realizing that he will probably be facing Mac in his present condition, and he has no idea how he will explain it to her. He silently ponders, 'How would one explain being near death's door one moment, and fully aroused in the next minute?' He shakes his head, realizing that he is definitely not ready to have that conversation with her, even with everything else they have talked about tonight. He tells the nurse, "On second thought, I think I do to need to use the restroom before we head back up."

The nurse chuckles at his obvious discomfort, as his earlier embarrassment still hasn't relieved itself, and she is quite impressed by the tenting in his gown. She lowers the bar on the side of the bed. "Alright Commander, place a hand on my shoulder for support as you try to get up. I'll walk with you, and help you inside the bathroom if you need me to."

Harm gives her his customary flyboy grin as they reach the bathroom door, "Thanks for the offer, but I think I can manage the rest on my own."

She slowly releases him, and smiles as she pointedly tells him, "I'll be right outside the door. Just yank on the little metal chain if you need some help. I'm sure you aren't sporting anything that I haven't seen before."

Harm inwardly groans at her polite implication of him "sporting a wood." He hikes up his gown, and eases himself onto the porcelain bowl. He has a bunch of pressure in his bladder right now, but until he can ease his other dilemma, he won't be able to go. He tries to find a method to force his thoughts away from Mac, and that exquisite dream, but he really doesn't want to.

Come to think of it, all of his thoughts have been centered around her tonight, ever since he hit his head. He knows that she has been on his mind quite a bit lately, but he still hasn't figured out quite how to push past that invisible line between friends and lovers. Perhaps the blatant flirting they have engaged in tonight will just automatically ease them into the next phase. Neither one of them have been holding back much tonight. He can blame his own on his injury, or he could just let it play out. She certainly doesn't seem to be complaining. He only wonders if she is doing it to humor him, or if she really means it.

He sighs in relief, as he realizes that serious thinking has resolved his issue all by itself. The nurse lightly knocks on the door, wondering what has been taking her patient so long, "Everything ok in there?"

Harm stands up, turns around, and finally feels the rush of release. He yells back, "Yep, I'll be out in just a minute."

The nurse holds her perch as she hears him flush the toilet, wash his hands, and yank a paper towel from the unit on the wall. He opens the door with a smile still on his face, "I'm ready to head up now."

The nurse merely shakes her head, as she offers him her arm for support for the trip back to his bed, all the while thinking 'Silly pilots!'

Harm sits on the bed, and asks, "Can we raise the top part up? I'm not really in the mood to lay down anymore right now. Being in that machine was confining enough. I'd like to be at least somewhat comfortable."

The nurse acquiesces, "Ok, as long as you are sure it won't put too much pressure on your lower vertebrae, I will oblige you."

Harm grunts, as he tries to get situated. Hospital beds definitely leave a lot to be desired when it comes to comfort. He admits, "Laying flat right now is actually putting more pressure on it than being slightly elevated." Giving her a sly smile, he adds, "But having a little pillow behind it would help immensely."

She smiles, "I'll see what I can do," as she starts to wheel him out of Radiology.

Harm and his nurse make idle small talk as they take the elevator back up to his room.

They reach his floor, and turn right out of the elevator to head toward his room. As soon as Mac catches sight of Harm coming down the hall, she walks as quickly as she can to him. Only partially waiting for the nurse to slow the bed down, Mac wraps her arms around Harm, in very un-Marinelike fashion, and whispers in his ear, "You scared me, Flyboy!"

Harm wasn't quite prepared for that reaction, but it only takes him a moment to wrap an arm around her. Unfortunately, his other arm is held back by an IV, so he can't hold her as close as he would like to. He whispers back, "I'm sorry," as he rubs up and down her back, in soothing strokes. There is plenty more he would like to say, but he sees the Admiral, as he glances over Mac's head. He tries to slightly nudge her to advise her of their CO's presence, thinking she wouldn't want him to see her unusual display of emotions, "Mac…"

She snuggles in a little closer, "I know, and I don't care right now."


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Between the juggling act of real-life intruding, the muse cooperating, and finding time to write... I might just have to be locked up in a padded room. Hope this next installment brings a few smiles to your faces._

* * *

To say that Harm is shocked by Mac's unusual display of emotion, especially in front of their Commanding Officer, would be an understatement. Let alone all the other people in the hallway who are currently gawking at them. He is currently enjoying the feel of her soft body clinging to him, but he is also acutely aware of all the attention that they are drawing. Before thoughts of his very vivid dream can come back into play, he coaxes, "I appreciate the support, Marine, but can we move this somewhere a little more private."

Mac buries her head into the side of his neck, inhaling the faint lingering scent of his aftershave, and squeezing him a little harder. She whispers in his ear, "Ok, but don't think that I am letting you out of my sight ever again, Squid!"

Harm lightly chuckles, and quietly responds loud enough that only she can hear, "That is perfectly fine with me, Sarah." He wanted to tease her that "ever" meant that there were several places she would have to accompany him that she might not find appealing, like the back seat of a Tomcat. However, he keeps his comments to himself for the moment while relishing in the more favorable thought of her joining him in the shower. 'Down Boy!' he thinks, realizing the corridor of the Naval hospital, in front of the Commanding Officer nonetheless, is not the place to be thinking of her clothed only in raindrops.

The nurse impatiently waits for the partners to finish their embrace. She normally would be tapping her foot on the linoleum at this point, but the pair is just too sweet to interrupt. She silently trades a knowing smile with the tall bald gentleman near them, when said man starts to clear his throat rather loudly. Captain Livingston has also just exited the elevator, and catches the whole scene. Any thoughts he might have had about the beautiful Marine Colonel are quickly pushed aside. If he hadn't known before, he is fully aware now that her heart is tightly locked up and owned by the man who is currently lightly holding her. He jokes, "I would tell the two of you to get a room, but the Commander already has one assigned, so what do you say we move this reunion in there?"

Harm nudges Mac lightly with his shoulder, and teases, "I think that's our cue to break it up, Marine. The natives are getting a little restless."

AJ isn't sure whether to laugh or scowl at the whole encounter. Internally, his heart is soaring that his two stubborn officers are finally letting each other in. Outwardly, he doesn't want to have witnesses that as their CO he condones this type of behavior between fellow officers under his command. Even though he isn't in uniform, he is fairly certain that the whole group has already ascertained who he is, if they weren't told already. He gruffs, "I agree with the Captain, let's move this inside so we can discuss what happened, and the next course of action."

Mac isn't oblivious to the fact that Harm goes rigid at the Admiral's statement, although she's not quite sure why. She figures she can drag it out of him later when they are alone. He's awake, talking, and seems in good spirits. Therefore, whatever it is that has him concerned; it can't be that bad. She reluctantly releases her grip on him so that the nurse can finally wheel him back into his room.

After the nurse has pushed him through the door to his room, Captain Livingston ushers Mac in, and reaches his hand out to AJ to introduce himself, "Hi, I'm Dr. Livingston."

AJ responds in kind, "Rear Admiral, AJ Chegwidden, Harm and Mac's Commanding Officer."

The doctor waits for the nurse to have Harm situated, and for her to leave, before he starts to speak. He asks Harm, "Am I to assume that I can speak freely?"

Harm raises his eyebrow, and gives his doctor a pointed stare. He answers cautiously, "About my diagnosis, and treatment, yes."

Captain Livingston inwardly chuckles at Harm's unspoken message that he is not to discuss neither the dream nor the hallucinations in front of present company. The doctor explains, "Well, as you know, the Commander suffered a moderate concussion when he fell and bumped his head. We didn't notice anything unusual in the initial scans of his brain, but still wanted to keep him overnight for observation. Head injuries can be tricky, and I would rather be cautious than careless. He also has some issues in his lower cervical vertebrae, which we gave him a mild muscle relaxant for, and it seems to be helping."

The Admiral nods, this was the briefing that Mac had given him before he came to the hospital.

Mac stares at him, mildly exasperated, but also aware she is dealing with a senior officer. She attempts not to raise her voice as she states, "We know that much doc, but what caused the monitors to go haywire? He seemed to be doing fine, and was pretty much asleep, before all hell broke loose, and you shoved me out of here."

The doctor pauses before continuing, "When we had to rush him out of here, it was because his blood pressure spiked. It was high enough that it could have caused organ damage. I'm sorry that we didn't have time to explain what we were doing, but it was imminently necessary that we get him back in for another scan to make sure that we didn't miss a hidden bleeder in his brain. When the blood pressure is that high, it can very quickly become life threatening if we can't get it under control. I know that Marines aren't comfortable with having to wait for answers, but the safety of my patient had to come first."

Mac replies, "No, we don't like sitting on the sidelines away from the action either, but without a medical degree, I didn't really have a choice in the situation."

Harm thinks to himself, 'Oh Marine, if you only knew how much action you were really getting.' He has to turn his head before the wide grin threatening to escape is seen by everyone.

The Admiral places a comforting hand on Mac's shoulder, "Power down, Marine, and let the man continue."

Dr. Livingston adds, "Well the good news is, there were absolutely no signs of a bleeder. The more disturbing news is that we didn't find any physical reason for his blood pressure to have spiked so high." He glances directly at his patient and matter of factly tells them, "We need to make sure we keep the Commander calm. We are going to be closely monitoring him for the next several hours. If his blood pressure starts going up again, I may have to send a psychiatrist down here for an assessment."

Harm groans at the doctor's statement. Mac chuckles thinking of Harm's past relationship with Jordan, "Well, it wouldn't be the first time he has been psychoanalyzed. And every once in a while, his head could use some shrinking."

Harm drops his jaw, "Thanks a lot, Mac! And here I thought you were my friend."

Mac smiles, "Oh, I am, but I can't resist busting your chops every once in a while. Somebody needs to be responsible for keeping your head from soaring too high in the clouds."

The Admiral stands stoic watching the byplay and then he inquires, "Did you happen to find a screw during your scans?"

Harm immediately gets his reference, and he stares at the Admiral incredulously, somewhat affronted. He exclaims, "Really, Admiral?!"

It takes the doctor only a moment to catch AJ's meaning before he shakes his head in the negative. He then joins Mac, who has already burst into laughter. Mac, between chuckles, asks, "Are you sure he was only looking for one?"

The Admiral joins in on the laughter, "No screws, huh? How about a cannonball?"

Dr. Livingston pretends to think for a moment, enjoying the ribbing of his patient, "Nope, didn't find any of those either."

Harm scoffs, "Ok, you can all feel free to leave my room, and let me get some rest, Now! First, you imply that I have a few screws loose, and then you claim I am a loose cannon. And here I thought you all were worried about me."

Mac walks over to his bedside, and affectionately squeezes his shoulder. She smiles, "We are, Flyboy. But, even you have to admit that the opportunity was just too good to pass up."

Harm rolls his eyes at her and mutters, "I suppose. Just remember that paybacks are a bitch, Marine."

Mac lightly smacks Harm in the arm, "Hey! I didn't start it!"

Dr. Livingston looks over at AJ, and asks, "Are they always like this?"

Admiral Chegwidden sighs, "You have no idea! But regardless of their antics, they are two of the finest officers I have ever had the privilege of working with. Even if I am tempted to lock them in a room occasionally, and force them to deal with each other."

The doctor chuckles, realizing he has only had a glimpse of the feelings between his patient and the beautiful Marine Colonel. He jokes. "Only occasionally?"

AJ rubs his hand over his head, "More like about every five minutes of every day!"


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Part of this next installment came from having to play "mommy" to the one furbaby I have left, Max. He and I are both missing the rest of his pack. Max has had something going on with one of his paws for 3 months that has the vet stumped. He keeps telling me that he is tired of always being the one to play the patient, or it least it seems that way. I haven't yet found a Rosetta program that teaches me how to speak dog. Apparently, some new tablet out there speaks reindeer, so there must be something that will translate dog as well, I just haven't found it yet. If anyone out there knows of one, please let me know. _

* * *

**Bethesda Naval Hospital**

**(Harm's room)**

Captain Livingston laughs, "After what I have witnessed here tonight, I wouldn't doubt that a bit, Admiral. What do you say we go grab a cup of coffee. and leave these two by themselves for a bit? I'm sure the Colonel will have my patient well taken care of in our absence."

The Admiral grimaces, remembering how awful hospital coffee can be. Captain Livingston catches both the scowl, and the meaning behind it. He smiles, "Don't worry, Sir, we aren't going to the hospital cafeteria, or the doctor's lounge. I wouldn't subject a Seaman to that awful stuff, let alone a two-star Admiral. I keep some of the good stuff in my office. We can chat a bit."

The Admiral sighs, realizing that he might as well indulge in some caffeine, since at least one, if not both, of his officers seems intent on keeping him up all night. He inquires, "I don't suppose you to happen to have a good bottle of bourbon as well?"

Captain Livingston shakes his head, thinking to himself that he wouldn't admit it to a superior officer, not to mention the JAG himself, even if he did. Drinking while practicing medicine probably fell under some form of a court martial offense, likely dereliction of duty. He replies, "I'm afraid not, Sir." He turns to Mac, "Colonel, please remember what I said about keeping the Commander calm. While you are free to annoy him, please keep it to a minimum, we don't want another scare like we had earlier."

Mac replies cheekily, "Aye Aye, Sir. I will behave for now, but the minute he is medically released, I might be forced to pin his six to the mat for scaring me."

The Captain and the Admiral exchange looks, silently betting who they would put their money on in that match up.

It only takes a moment after the Captain and the Admiral have left the room, to go indulge in a decent cup of joe, before Mac starts needling Harm again, "Flyboy, how come almost every time we play doctor, I have to play the doctor and you have to play the patient?

Harm's eyebrows raise to his hairline at her double meaning. He teases, "Because Marines make terrible patients?"

She whaps him in the arm. "Oh, and you think you are a better patient than I am?"

Harm grins, "Most definitely. I at least waited for the doctor to finish his spiel before asking when I could get out of here. You would have been asking the minute they got you in here."

Mac banters back, "Uh huh, and who had to be given a direct order to even come to the hospital?"

Harm folds his arms over his chest, and tells her pointedly, "That would be you."

Mac scoffs, "Me?"

Harm's grin widens, "Yeah, the Admiral ordered YOU to make sure I got to the hospital."

Mac chuckles, "Hmm, I think your memory is a little skewed by the bump on your head. YOU were the one ordered to go to the hospital, I just volunteered to be the one to drive your sorry butt there. That way the paramedics wouldn't have to deal with your whining."

Harm folds his arms over his chest, nodding his head for emphasis, considering this round his win, "Nope, that's my story and I'm sticking to it, and I don't whine!." He continues, with a twinkle still in his eye, "Perhaps you don't have to be the patient so often because I am better at watching your six than you are watching mine."

A wide smile crosses Mac's features, and her cheeks turn a rosy shade of pink, as she replies, "Nope, I have absolutely no problem watching your six, it's actually quite nice. Especially when you lean up against the table in the courtroom, in your summer whites, and the fabric pulls taut against it."

Harm is stunned speechless, not so much by the fact that she admires his physique probably about as often as he admires hers, but that she admitted it out loud. He feels that it is only fair to respond in kind, "Your skirt does the same thing whenever you bend over to pick something up. However, my favorite is when you first sit down in a chair, and your skirt hikes up a few inches to reveal the tops of your thigh high hose."

She completes ignores the fact that he wouldn't know she wore those unless he had seen it as she exclaims, "No way! Admiral Morris would have my six in his chambers if that ever happened!"

Since he is already on a roll, Harm decides to bring up her earlier comment, "And Mac, if you want to pin me to a floor, all you have to do is ask. I could easily think of worse positions to be trapped in then having a scantily clad Marine pressing her full body weight into me to hold me down. The retaliatory roll over, which gets you pinned under me, doesn't look so bad either. However, I would appreciate it if you would let my back heal a little bit first. Otherwise the situation would be far less pleasant than I would like it to be."

It's Mac's turn to lose her voice as she blushes furiously at his implication. Their flirting has certainly gone to a whole new level tonight, and she doesn't mind it one bit. She definitely needs to change the course of their conversation though before she ends up being the reason to send him to the operating room. The last thing she needs is his blood pressure spiking up again. They have come so far this evening, and she doesn't want him to start backpedaling. She gently tells him, "Flyboy, we are supposed to be keeping you quiet, not getting you all hot and bothered. With that in mind, I suggest we table the shameless flirting, at least until after you are out of here and physically cleared. However, once you are out of here, there isn't a traffic light in sight. Maybe we should play cards instead until then."

Harm is fully concentrating on the first part of her statement. He doesn't want to stop flirting with her, but he also doesn't want to scare him or her anymore tonight, and this conversation was leading him straight back to that very visceral dream. Once he starts thinking with the right head again, and determines she has a point, he is forced to swallow down his feelings for the moment. However, he is hopeful that she will keep her word after he is out of this blasted hospital bed. He takes her hand, and traces it gently with his index finger as he softly says, "I'm holding you to that deal Marine." Switching gears, he asks with merriment, "So you think a game of all out WAR is going to keep me calm? You always deal yourself all the face cards, and leave me all the junk."

She holds her hand to her heart, and exclaims, "I do no cheat! Ok, gin rummy it is then."

Harm scoffs, "No way, my grandmother and her friends play that."

Mac just shakes her head at him as she shuffles the cards.

Harm then suggests, "What about poker?

Mac cries out, "Nope, not getting caught gambling in your hospital room with our CO down the hall. Maybe we could play that at one of our apartments one night, depending upon what the stakes are." The gleam in Harm's eye leads her to believe that the bounty of choice would be articles of clothing which she isn't necessarily opposed to, but she isn't going down that rabbit hole with him right now. She chuckles as she starts to deal out the cards, "Well Flyboy, I guess the only two games left that are up to your skill level then are crazy eights and go fish. So, what's your poison?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Bethesda Hospital**

**Corridor outside Captain Livingston's Office**

After the Admiral excuses himself from Captain Livingston's office, he decides to give Harriet a call. He assumes that Mac probably hasn't had a chance to call her with everything else that has been going on. He wants to update her before heading back to Harm's room to see what other trouble his two senior attorneys have managed to get into during his absence. Hopefully, he won't return to find the Commander pinned to the floor.

Harriet picks up the phone, immediately concerned when she sees the Admiral's number on her caller ID. She doesn't even start with the pleasantries before inquiring, "What happened to Harm, Sir?"

The Admiral states, "Take a breath, Harriet. Harm had a little scare earlier with his blood pressure, but he is doing fine now. So far, so good, but the doctors haven't found anything that could have caused his blood pressure to spike, so they are just taking a wait and see approach right now. He is staying at least for the night. When I left him about half an hour ago, Mac was with him, holding down the fort."

Harriet lets out a deep breath, so happy with the good news that the next words fly out of her mouth without her even thinking, "Well that's fantastic news. I can't very well plan his wedding with him being out of it."

The Admiral shakes his head, wondering if over the course of the evening that he missed something. He exclaims, "Can't plan his WHAT?"

Harriet mutters under her breath, "OH SHIT, I forgot who I was talking to!"

Unfortunately, the Admiral hears her. He inquires, "Lieutenant, what on earth are you talking about. What wedding?"

Harriet stammers, "Um nothing, Sir."

The Admiral states again, a little more forcefully, "Explain yourself, Lieutenant!"

Harriet sighs, she is going to be in so much trouble. Bud is going to have to take emergency leave to come back to the states to defend her. She replies, "Well, it's just that Bud made some remarks about Harm seeming euphoric the last time he bumped his head. You know, when you were in New Mexico, and he was acting JAG, and he fell out of your chair. Between that, and the way he was looking at Mac earlier when they were here, I was thinking that maybe this time the two of them will admit what has been right in front of them all along."

AJ inwardly chuckles at Harriet's enthusiasm. She is always trying to play the matchmaker. He speaks quietly, "Harriet, even if those two do decide to give it a go, I don't think you need to start planning their wedding just yet."

Harriet rushes, "But, Sir. You have no idea how long these things take to plan."

The Admiral thinks to himself, 'I swear the planets must be out of alignment again! There are definitely days when I feel more like a middle school administrator than a commanding officer.'

He chuckles, "Actually Harriet, I do. But, considering they still haven't admitted how they feel to each other after all this time, it will probably be at least a decade before they would even be ready for a wedding. I've seen snails that moved at a faster pace than these two."

Harriet outrights laughs, "True, Sir. But it never hurts to be too prepared, just in case."

AJ resigns himself to the fact that he isn't going to talk her out of it, without actually ordering her not to interfere. He simply states, "You do what you need to do, Harriet. Just keep it out of my office! And don't push too hard, or you are liable to piss off a Marine."

Harriet smiles at her small victory before asking, "By the way, Admiral, how is Mac?"

AJ replies, chuckling, "The Colonel is doing just fine. I'd be more worried about the Commander right now."

Harriet says, "Well yes, he is the one in the hospital. Of course, I am worried about him too. I just figured if you are at the hospital, then Mac must need someone to talk to."

The Admiral lets his armor down for a moment, showing his soft spot for the woman he considers a daughter, "She did a little bit ago, but she is doing just fine now that Harm seems to be ok. I just hope he doesn't end up with any additional injuries from her kicking his six. I should probably go check and make sure that they are both still in one piece."

Harriet laughs, "I could easily see her doing that. Thank you for the call, Sir, and have a good night."

Chegwidden responds, "You too, Harriet. Give my namesake a kiss for me. Goodnight."

**Bethesda Hospital**

**Back in Harm's room**

The Admiral walks back into Harm's room to hear him teasing Mac, ""You're cheating!" The Admiral realizes that his principal role doesn't only apply to his junior staff, but to Harm and Mac as well, maybe even more so in the senior attorney's cases.

Mac giggles, "I am not! Just because you can't remember what pairs we have already played doesn't mean I am cheating!"

The Admiral inwardly smiles. He hasn't seen these two this carefree with each other in a long time. He really can't even remember the last time he saw Mac smile this much. Never, in all of her time with Mic, did she act like this. As he racks his brain, he realizes that it was definitely before Harm had returned to active flight status that he last saw her like this. He stands quietly in the corner continuing to watch their by-play.

Harm can't help the fact that he has been paying more attention to Mac than actually concentrating on the game. He laughs, "My memory is perfectly fine, thank you."

Mac banters, "Well it might have been good before you knocked your noggin on Harriet's floor, but now….I'm not so sure."

Harm squints his eyes at her, oblivious to the fact that the Admiral has come back into the room, as he challenges, "Alright Ninja-girl, quiz me!"

Mac pauses as she contemplates what she should ask him about. The UCMJ? Nah, too easy. Something personal from their past that only he would know? No, she doesn't want to get started on that subject again, both for the sake of his health, and for her sake of disappointment that he wouldn't remember right now. She notices out of the corner of her eye that the Admiral is standing there. She gets a wicked gleam in her eye, taking a gamble that Harm hasn't seen AJ come back in, and asks, "Ok. Flyboy. How many hairs does the Admiral have left on his head?"


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: Sorry, I tried to get this out last night, but the site was being anything but cooperative,_

* * *

The Admiral clears his throat from the corner of the room, audibly voicing his presence. He had seriously considered letting his officer squirm for a little bit, wanting to see how Harm would answer Mac's question, but he decided that the man had been through enough tonight already.

Harm takes the rest of the cards left in his hand, and throws them across the bed at Mac accusingly, "You knew he was here!"

Mac starting laughing so hard, the tears begin streaming down her face as she mutely nods.

Harm folds his arms over his chest, and pouts, "That is playing pretty dirty there Marine."

Mac almost falls out of her chair, holding her sides while she continues to laugh hysterically. She sputters, "I'm sorry, Harm, the opportunity was too perfect to pass up. I just couldn't resist. The look on your face was just priceless."

Harm grumbles an audible "Hmm" before deciding to turn the tables on her, "Well, Mac, I'm aware that you are sorry, but the least you could do is apologize."

It's her turn to throw her cards at him, "Why?! You little piece of…!"

Harm is about to tell her that there is absolutely nothing "little" about him before remembering that their Commanding Officer is in the room, and that probably wouldn't be the best idea right now. He wouldn't want him to pull out any of the remaining hairs on his head. He can't afford to lose them.

The Admiral merely stands in the corner rolling his eyes. He finally decides to say, "Well, I guess I didn't need to worry about the two of you in my absence. Here I was concerned that Mac would have you pinned to the floor for scaring her, but after her last question, I feel that you might be inclined to do the same to her. Either way, I'm not sure that my presence is required for the remainder of the night." He turns to Mac, "Colonel, why don't you go get yourself a cup of coffee and something to eat, and take a short walk to stretch your muscles. I will sit with Harm to make he doesn't do anything stupid while you are gone. Then, I am going to go back home to try and catch a few remaining hours of sleep since he seems to be doing better now."

Mac stands up, holding on to the bottom of her purple shirt to ensure it doesn't ride up, and goes around the bed collecting the various cards that they both threw all over the place during their little battle. She didn't remember suggesting fifty-two pick up as one of their games.

Before she leaves the room, the Admiral calls, "Oh by the way, Mac, the last time I counted there were thirty-six, but I might have lost a few more of them tonight thanks to the two of you."

Mac sheepishly responds, "Yes, Sir."

She gives Harm a glaring look as she is proceeding out the door. Harm's eyes tell her, "Don't look at me, you started it!"

Once she leaves the room, the Admiral inquires, "Ok, Commander it's time to fess up. What aren't you and the doctor telling me that I need to know?"

Harm questions, "Sir?"

The Admiral rubs his hands over his mostly bald head as he sits down in the chair that Mac just vacated. He stares at Harm pointedly, "I'm not stupid. I know that there is something regarding your condition that you guys aren't telling me. The Captain remarked that they hadn't found anything physically causing your blood pressure spikes. Therefore, it has to be mental, emotional, or psychological. He can't tell me since that information since is guarded by patient/doctor privilege, but you can. Add that to the fact that Harriet mentioned you seemed 'euphoric' the last time you bumped your head, and I can put two and two together. You're having some un-natural thoughts about your partner, aren't you?"

Harm quietly replies, "I wouldn't call them un-natural, Sir."

The Admiral agrees, "You're right, Mac is a beautiful woman. It would be natural to be attracted to her."

Harm arches both his eyebrows in response, utterly surprised that AJ is admitting this to him.

The Admiral simply rolls his eyes at his junior officer, "I might be her CO, and consider her a daughter, but that doesn't make me a blind man either."

Harm relents, "Understood, Sir. It's just…Mac and I declared a new beginning after the JAG-A-Thon. We have finally gotten our friendship back to where it used to be. It has taken a lot of effort on both of our parts to get over the hurt we inflicted on each other. I just don't want to push too hard, and push her away. I know that if I decide to go that route, there are demons from the past that we will have to deal with. They can't just be brushed under the rug, or it will never work. These thoughts, or visions would be a more appropriate term, that I have been having tonight, definitely push that envelope way past the point of friendship."

The Admiral chuckles, "Well son, you could definitely do worse."

Harm smiles, "Yes, I could be like Bud. He seems to hallucinate about UFOs. That's what he asked me if I was seeing when I fell out of your chair." Harm continues, "Renee actually mentioned once that Harriet told her that Bud cheated on her with space men."

The Admiral outright laughs, "Only Bud would fantasize about little green men instead of women." Somberly he adds, "Seriously though Harm, you need to tell the Colonel how you feel. Don't worry about work, we will figure something out. You two need to address what has been in front of you for a very long time that the two of you have been too blind to see. Your feelings aren't a one-way street. I'm pretty sure that the Colonel feels the same way that you do. Maybe this injury was what you needed to make you see that, and finally have the courage to do something about it. I'm not saying that you necessarily have to act on it tonight, but you do need to do something about it soon."

Harm considers his words, thinking that the man sounds more like a father than his commanding officer at the moment, and tells him, "I'll definitely give it some thought, Sir."


	22. Chapter 22

While the Admiral is having a heart to heart with Harm, Mac is busy walking around the halls of Bethesda in search of a decent cup of coffee. The hospital cafeteria was closed. Just the sight of a potential food source got her stomach grumbling, and she realized that she hadn't had anything to eat since the Chinese food at Harriet's several hours ago. And even though Chinese food is fantastic, it often leaves you hungry again shortly after eating it.

If it wasn't the middle of the night, she might have called Beltway Burgers to see if they would deliver. Granted, it's not a service they normally provide, but she is a frequent visitor, and a favorite customer of several of the folks who work there, so they might have made an exception. Sadly, they are closed at this time of night too. She was able to find a submarine in one of the vending machines that at least had a couple of what Harm references are her favorite food groups, "starch and dead animal." It definitely wasn't the juicy burger that would have made her mouth water at the mere smell of it, but at least it stopped the grumbling in her stomach. She laughed when she saw the sandwich labeled as a "submarine" instead of a "hoagie". She murmurs to herself, 'Only in a Naval Hospital.'

She stops at a nurses' station near the Emergency Room, figuring if anyone would know where to get a decent cup of coffee at this time of night, it would be them. A very tall civilian woman with a Jamaican accent, who happens to be the head nurse on duty, hears Mac question one of the junior nurses about a cup of java. She takes in Mac's rather weary appearance, and the telltale sign of borrowed scrubs, and tells her, "Sweetie, you just happen to be in luck, and have great timing. I was just about to send Petty Officer Charles over to the Dunkin Donuts™ a few streets over to grab some for the staff. It's open twenty-four hours, and he will be picking up enough boxes of Joe to last us through the rest of the night shift. If you don't mind hanging down here for about fifteen minutes, you are welcome to a cup or two upon his return. It's not Starbucks™ by any means, but it is definitely better than any of the garbage they normally serve in this hospital."

Mac tells her, "Thank you, I would really appreciate it. Is there someplace I can wait where I will be out of the way? I don't want to cause anyone any trouble. I know that the Emergency Room can get rather busy during the night."

The nurse says, "Thankfully, it has been rather slow tonight. Why don't you follow me, I'll lead you to our lounge. It's not the most comfortable place in the world, but it is a step up from the waiting room chairs."

While they are walking toward the lounge, Mac replies, "The chairs in the rooms aren't too great either."

The nurse smiles, "No they aren't. I take it you have been spending some time in one of them?"

Mac chuckles, "Yes, my partner decided to get into a fight with a refrigerator. We were down here a few hours ago, before he got admitted for the night for observation."

The nurse smiles back, "I take it the refrigerator won?"

Mac smiles, "Well, I didn't see any dings in the stainless steel fridge, so I guess we could call that one a draw. However, the floor where he hit his head was a little banged up. I knew he had a thick skull, I just didn't realize his head was strong enough to dent linoleum. Maybe it wasn't his head per say, but extenuating rapid reduction of altitude when his feet feel out from under him."

The nurse gives her a puzzled look, so Mac explains, "My partner is 6'4" so he had a little way to fall down to reach the right rate of descent, and it failed. Clocked him right out on the kitchen floor."

The nurse smiles, "I'm hearing lots of aerodynamics here..I take it that your partner is a pilot?"

Mac sighs, "Well, he used to fly Tomcats for an active squadron before he was diagnosed with night blindness that ended up grounding him. With that part of his career over, he switched his designator to the law. We have been partnered at JAG HQ for about 6 years now."

The nurse raises her eyebrows clear to her hairline. She chuckles, "More power to you. I wouldn't want to deal with a cocky aviator or a lawyer. Either one of those designators by themselves would be bad enough, having both of them in one package, you certainly have you hands full."

Mac laughs back, agreeing with the nurse's assessment. She replies, "Yes, I certainly do. But he has to deal with a Marine Lt. Colonel on PMS half the time, so I think that evens the odds. In fact, sometimes it even tips the hand in my favor."

The nurse simply chuckles some more, "I pity the person who is your Commanding Officer."

Mac smiles, "That's ok. He's a two-star Admiral that also happens to be a former Navy Seal. And he puts us in our place when he has to." Mac adds in a conspiratorial whisper, "But between you and me, I think he hides a big giant teddy bear under all of gruff exterior. He's actually the one keeping Harm company right now."

The nurse blinks twice, and looks at Mac, "Did you just say Harm? As in Harmon Rabb, Jr.?"

Mac quirks her eyebrow in question, "Yeah. Why? Do you know him?"

The nurse answers, "Actually, I do. I was his nurse when he first arrived here after he crashed his Tomcat about a year ago. I wasn't working in the ER back then. Hold on a sec, I thought you said your partner has night blindness, though?"

Mac states, "Misdiagnosis. Harm had his eyes fixed a few years ago. Laser ablation."

The nurse nods in recognition. She continues, "I was wrong about you just having your hands full. That man is a character, not to mention ridiculously handsome. And when he flashes that smile of his, it could melt the ice age. He had several of the staff swooning all over him, which is part of the reason I ended up assigned to him. I've been happily settled for over twenty-five years. Did he marry that blonde he was seeing back then? I think her name was Renee."

Mac lightly nibbles on her lower lip, remembrance of the pain from that time in their lives immediately washing over her. Not just the crash, which was devastating enough in and of itself, but the presence of Mic and Renee, and all the mixed emotions that both her and Harm had regarding each other right before her wedding ended up cancelled. How they let their lives spin that far out of control was beyond her, but now they have another chance to make it right. Mac chooses to ignore the mention of the Harm envy party, lord knows she has seen more than enough of that. Any bimbo within 100-mile radius is immediately attracted to him, not that this nurse fits that bill. However, that LT JG from earlier this evening who wanted to eat Harm for dinner definitely does. She simply replies, "No, he didn't. They actually haven't been together in almost a year. They broke up shortly after his crash."

The nurse says, "Good. She was too plastic for him, and uptight. Every thing tailored this way and that. I mean I know he has to dress that way when he is in uniform, but his civvies appeared much more comfortable for him."

Mac chuckles, "My co-workers and I used to call her the 'Video Princess' when she wasn't around."

The nurse cheekily inquires, "Where did that name come from?"

Mac replies, "She was a producer. She and Harm actually met when she was assigned to develop a recruiting commercial for the Navy."

The nurse finishes for her, "And Harm was the chosen poster boy."

Mac states, "You got it. But Renee was mild compared to some of the others he has been with, if you can believe it."

The nurse simply shakes her head, "I don't doubt it. Men that handsome tend to attract all the wrong types. He needs to be with a woman who challenges him mentally, not one that wants to use him for arm candy. But I imagine after being his partner for six years that you are well aware of that. You probably know him better than most of them did anyway."

Mac nonchalantly answers, "I probably do. We've had some interesting adventures over the years to say the least."

They have just reached the lounge, where the nurse invites Mac to take a seat. Realizing that the room is empty, she then shuts the door. She asks, "So, Colonel. I realize that there is a 'don't ask, don't tell' policy in the military, but in this case, I have to ask. Are you a lesbian?"


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: I absolutely love the varied selection of reviews, PM's, and comments I received on the last chapter. It's good to know that I can still throw my readers for a loop every once in a while. Please keep in mind, the policy doesn't exist anymore as it was abolished in 2011, but at this point in the show "Don't ask, don't tell" was very much alive. This next chapter was getting way too long, so I had to split it up. I hope to have the next installment posted later today or tomorrow._

* * *

Of all the questions that Mac was expecting to be asked, that one came totally out of left field. The fates must be paying her back for the question she asked Harm about the Admiral's hair. It was pure karma biting her in the ass. Granted, she had developed the "Mac" persona to be treated like one of the guys, but she never imagined that people would think THAT. She idly wonders how many others have crossed her path that wondered the same thing, and just never voiced it.

Her eyes go wide, and she jumps off the chair, instantly ready to do battle, as she exclaims, "Absolutely Not!"

The nurse steps back, "I didn't mean to offend you, Colonel. And I'm definitely not propositioning you. But you are an apparently single, beautiful woman, and you are with the man every day…it must have some effect on you."

Mac flops back into the chair, realizing that the nurse means no ill will, and it is truly meant as an innocent question. Mac says, "I never said that he didn't. I also never said that he did. So, what exactly, may I ask, is your point?"

The nurse continues to further emphasize her point, "The man is not only handsome, but a gentleman as well. In fact, I don't think I've ever met a jetjock as nice as him. And I have met more than my fair share over the years. I seemed to get stuck with most of them because a lot of other nurses are either over the moon with the thought of 'dress whites and gold wings' or they can't deal with their attitudes. Normally they are cocky, arrogant, and completely full of themselves."

Mac thinks to herself, 'another woman snowed by Harmon Rabb, Jr.' before she grumbles under her breath, "Ha! Not cocky my big toe! Maybe you weren't as immune to his charms as you thought."

The nurse ignores Mac's muttered comment, and continues undeterred. She crouches down next to Mac, and simply asks, "My point is this. After being partnered with the man for nearly six years, you probably know him better than anyone. And you must care for him on some level, or you wouldn't be at his bedside at all hours of the night."

Mac replies with her standard mantra, one she has been perfecting for years, "He's my best friend."

The nurse eyes her warily, deciding that bluntness worked before, maybe she should try it again. She looks Mac directly in the eye and inquires, "Is that really all he is? I'm wondering why aren't you the one with him? You obviously aren't immune to his charms. And don't say it's because you work together because those hurdles can easily be dealt with."

Mac gives an exasperated sigh, her eyes giving her true emotions away. Harm has been sending her feelings in a whirlwind all night with his various comments, and she is just too tired to fight the truth anymore tonight. She buries her face in her hands, before she quietly mumbles, "Timing."

The nurse echoes questioningly, "Timing?"

Mac tries her best not to break down. It has been a hell of a night already. At this rate, she is going to end up in a hospital bed of her own due to stress, high blood pressure, or both. She thinks, 'I bet Harm would get a kick out of the irony of that one. Hell, maybe we can just share one bed.' How can she possibly explain her and Harm's convoluted history to someone who doesn't know the two of them? How can she explain what she doesn't even fully understand herself? But then again, maybe what she needs is an outside perspective. Someone who hasn't been close to them and their crazy, twisted, history. A completely unbiased objective opinion from someone who has no stake in the outcome one way or another. After all, regaling her story will pass the time until the much-needed caffeine delivery truck arrives.

She quietly relates what she believes are the important parts to the tale. "I tried once, to let him know that I wanted to pursue something more." Mac's eyes glaze over with a faint sheen of tears. "We were on a case in Australia. Well, he was on a case, and I was there to escort some remains back to their proper country, and to get away from the dismal DC winter."

The nurse gives her a questioning glare. Mac replies, "Don't ask, it was a complicated mess. In fact, the whole trip was one disaster after another! Why I ever thought that it would be the best time to address our complex relationship is beyond me. I should have known better. But, I figured that we were on a romantic ferry ride on a gorgeously warm night, under a million brilliant stars, and away from the craziness of our busy life in DC. You couldn't really ask for a more perfect setting to try and tell the man that you have been pining over for years that you wanted to move your relationship past the point of friendship. Unfortunately, as such is the case with us on numerous occasions, we were both talking in cryptic phrases that night, and not really listening to what the other had to say. By the time the night was over, I didn't think I had any tears left to cry. I didn't know how wrong I was."

The nurse can feel the pain emanating from Mac as she relays the course of events. She can only ask, "So, he rejected you?"

Mac blows out a full breath of steam, knowing this is where things get even more complicated. She answers, "Yes, and no. I thought he had pushed me away, and it sent me straight into another man's arms. A man that Harm despised by the way."

The nurse drops her jaw, completely flabbergasted. She immediately fires off her next question, "Who could you possibly know in Australia that you would have gone to? Someone else that you work with?"

Mac grimaces, "Not exactly. His name was Mic Brumby." Just saying the man's name still leaves a bitter taste in Mac's mouth. That coffee would be great right about now, something to wash away the tartness. She explains, "He was Harm's opposing counsel on this case, but we knew him from before. Let me see if I can give you the short version. Mic had been assigned to JAG HQ for a time as a foreign exchange officer. He and Harm butted heads from the git go. The downside to placing two Alpha males in small, confined spaces. However, it got much worse. Harm had left JAG to go back to an active squadron after he got his eyes fixed. Mic and I became closer, but only as friends, during Harm's absence. I needed someone to fill the gaping hole in my life where Harm's solid friendship used to be. After Harm returned to JAG, we still hadn't regained the trust and camaraderie that we had before he left to go soaring the unfriendly skies. Our rhythm was off, and Harm didn't care for the way Mic had begun chasing me, and that just added fuel to the already raging fire between them. Mind you, this all occurred before that ill-fated trip to Oz. Anyways, Mic went back to Australia and we didn't see him again until Harm got sent there for the case. After I thought that Harm rejected me, I went out to dinner with Mic the next night, in part to spite Harm."

The nurse just shakes her head, completely understanding the need to not want to be alone. She often flitted from one relationship to another in her younger years, before she met the wonderful man that she married. She gestures for Mac to continue the story.

Mac sighs, "This is where things get complicated. Mic surprised the hell out of me that night. He proposed."

The nurse exclaims, "What?!"

Mac chuckles, "Yes, it shocked the hell out me too! We had never dated, and his proposal came clear out of nowhere, but thinking that I would never have what I really wanted, I placed the ring on my right hand, and told Mic that I would consider it."

Out of the corner of her eye, the nurse spies Petty Officer Charles returning with the coffee. She tells Mac, "Our caffeine fix has arrived. What do you say we go grab a cup, and come back in here? I definitely want to hear the rest of this story."


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: As promised here is the next part. Reviews feed the muse._

* * *

Mac nods her head, and stands up to stretch her muscles. She needs a break also, both emotional and physical. How she let this nurse get her started on this little trip down memory lane in the first place is beyond her. She rarely opens up to anyone, let alone complete strangers. Hell, she didn't even open up to Harm at first, he had to earn her trust. Mac couldn't quite pinpoint exactly what it was, but something about this woman just struck her as someone she could confide in. Perhaps she was a kindred soul that had been through something similar.

They reach the nurses' station, and Petty Officer Charles asks, "What's your poison? I've got Original & Dark Roast."

The nurse and Mac simultaneously answer, "Dark Roast" and then share a chuckle at their jinx.

Mac tells her, "I don't meet too many women who prefer a bold brew. Most are wussies and drink that breakfast blend. In fact, most of the men in my office can't handle a good cup of joe either, except my CO, but he's a former Seal."

The nurse smiles, and replies, "I like my coffee the same way I like my men, the darker the better. I don't need any of that fluffy stuff to make it taste better."

Mac smiles, "Well, I can't say I agree with that sentiment. But I will say that in the cases of both men and coffee, the richer the better!"

Petty Officer Charles hands them two steaming cups of Dark Roast, trying not to laugh at their banter. He inquires, "I also have a few flavor shots and creamers if you would like. I know Jada here won't take any, but what about you, Miss?"

Mac replies, "No thanks, no shots of any kind for me. This is fine just the way it is."

The nurse looks at her quizzically, "One day at a time?"

Mac just smiles, understanding completely now why she felt so comfortable with this woman. A fellow sister indeed.

The Petty Officer starts filling a few more cups for various other personnel needing something to keep them awake for the night. When he turns around, he notices that the nurse has picked up the box of Dark Roast, and has begun walking back to the lounge with Mac stepping in perfect sync with her. The Petty Officer yells, "Hey Jada, where are you going with my coffee?"

The nurse yells over her shoulder, grinning, "I paid for it, I can drink as much as I want. Get back to work. I'll be in the lounge if you need me."

When they reach the lounge, Mac sits back in her original chair, and Jada takes a seat across the table from her. "Ok, Mac, so we left off with you having an engagement ring on the wrong hand. What did Harm say when he saw it?"

Mac sighs, "Actually, our Commanding Officer was the first to notice it, at the airport for our flight back to the States. He wanted to know if he should be congratulating me. Harm merely asked if it was a friendship ring. I didn't even get a chance to respond before Mic answered for both of us, saying 'for now.' It was not the only time that Mic bulldozed right over me during the course of our relationship, but I had no idea how controlling he would become. I thought that with me being back in the States, and Mic staying in Australia, that I would have time to sort out the details of my crazy life. I thought that Harm and I would be able to get our friendship back on track, but instead he withdrew further into his shell. And the presence of my ring served to steer his ship straight towards Renee. And then of course, Mic surprised me, **AGAIN**, by reserving his commission, and moving to the States. This was completely unannounced, I might add."

Jada nods, understanding dawning on her, "Ok that makes sense to me now. I wondered what a man like Harm was doing with a woman like Renee, but you just explained it perfectly. She was a distraction."

Mac huffs, "He was with the woman for a year and a half. It had to have been more than that. Distractions are short lived, like one-night stands."

Jada chuckles, "Ok, she was a substitute then. If you think it was something more, then answer me this: When did Harm and Renee split?"

Mac thinks back, realizing where the nurse is going with this, and her hand flies to her mouth. She gasps, "They split shortly after Mic and I did. But before you imply that Harm was with her because I was otherwise occupied, let me be clear that she broke up with him, not the other way around. Hell, I didn't even know they had split until several weeks after it was done and over with." Mac chooses not to add the little bit about her standing in the pouring rain, looking up dejectedly as Harm comforted Renee.

Jada ponders Mac's comments for a moment before she adds, "A man like Harm is not going to pursue a woman who is considering engagement to another man. He prides himself on being too much of a gentleman to pounce on someone else's territory. Any ring on her hand, friendship or otherwise, would signal him to stay away. So, was Australia the only time that you two ever discussed pursuing a relationship?"

Mac relents, "Not exactly…."

Jada waves her hand in a circle,,gesturing for Mac to continue.

Mac wistfully replies, "I think that Harm tried once too, but again it was timing. In fact, in his case, it was probably almost the worst timing ever. He didn't come right out and say anything specific that would lead me to believe that he wanted me to leave Mic for him, but he sure did drop plenty of hints."

Jada asks, "When did he say something?"

Mac smiles softly at the irony, "At my engagement party."

Jada inhales sharply. Maybe she didn't have Harm pegged correctly, or maybe she did and he was making an impassioned plea, helpless as he realized that what he truly wanted was about to slip away from him forever. Desperate times often call for desperate measure. She asks, "So, you did up engaged to the guy from Australia? What made you move the ring over?"

Mac gets quiet for a few minutes. She had realized in Indonesia, when she had time to reflect on the past couple years of her life that she had let Mic manipulate her into agreeing to marry him. She had lost touch with herself. She had become the scared little girl in the closet again, desperate to have someone to love her, and afraid she would grow old completely and utterly alone. Her Marine shell had been absent, and the only thing left was that of a very vulnerable woman, easily swayed. Once she collects her thoughts, she admits, "Fear. Pure, plain, and simple fear."

Jada surmises, "You didn't want to be alone again. Harm was still with Renee, so you needed someone there too."

Mac thinks to herself, 'You just met me, how is it that you can read me like an open book? Perhaps they had more in common after all than just being alcoholics.' She acquiesces, "It was so much more than that. Harm was going to resign his commission to go look for his brother in Russia after he was declared MIA. Harm spent too many years chasing after his father's ghost when he had been listed that way after being shot down in Vietnam. He wasn't going to let another generation of Rabb's go through the same fate if he had anything to say about it. I didn't even know he was planning on leaving until Renee sent me to go look for him after she couldn't talk any sense into him. Unfortunately, I didn't have any better success. It was only the luck of a CIA agent stepping in at the last minute, announcing that his brother had been found, and was being kept as a POW, that prevented him from going. Additionally, Mic couldn't find work in the States, and I hadn't made a decision regarding the ring after several months, so he was going to go back to Australia to rejoin the Royal Australian Navy. Just when I thought I had all the pieces of my life put together, someone came and jumbled all of them up. I couldn't lose my boyfriend and my best friend again. I wasn't strong enough to handle it at that time."

Jada sighs, "Do you realize that you continue to mention Harm before your former fiancée when you talk about them?"

Mac chuckles, "Yes, it's habit. I haven't thought about Mic in forever, and Harm….well he's around almost every day. In fact, it was only a couple of weeks after my engagement party that Harm crashed his Tomcat into the Atlantic, which is when you would have met him. The night he crashed was the night of my rehearsal dinner, the wedding scheduled for the following morning. Unfortunately, my fiancée noticed that I was a bit more upset when they couldn't find Harm than a best friend should be. I know that he was right, but I had so many regrets regarding the last conversation that Harm and I had before he left for the carrier. I was mad at him, afraid that he might not make it back in time for the wedding. I didn't even wish him good luck. Between my reactions the night of the crash, and my reluctance to have a rescheduled wedding while Harm was still in the hospital recovering, my fiancée ended up leaving."

Jada asks, "So it's been what, almost a year since your respective partners departed?"

Mac warily replies, "Yes.."

The nurse sighs, completely exasperated. She prods, "And the two of you still haven't attempted anything with each other?"

Mac audibly groans. She admits, "I've wanted to a few times, and I think he has wanted to a few times, but after being rejected before, I'm reluctant to put it all out there again. Maybe he is too. The last thing I want to do is alienate my best friend. I'd rather have him as that than nothing at all."

Jada raises her eyebrows clear to her hairline, smiles widely, and suggests, "Well, you could always try the less subtle approach."

Mac cautiously asks, "What's that?"

Jada exclaims, "Just throw him on the bed, pounce him, and do it like they do on the Discovery Channel."


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N: Most people are smart and run away for long weekends, I just sit at home and write. Alas, it's not the fun in the sun, but it's February, so it's too cold to go anywhere good within driving distance!_

* * *

Mac can't help the outright laugh that bubbles out of her at Jada's last comment. As horrifying as some of the events that have occurred since she arrived at Bethesda tonight, there have been quite a few joyful ones as well. Shaking her head, she looks at the nurse and replies, "Not that the thought of doing just that hasn't crossed my mind before, but it usually isn't best to get into a dog fight with a fighter jock. They are usually prepared for the head on approach, I need something a little stealthier. Not necessarily subtle, but sneaky nonetheless."

Jada nods, "Ok, then the next time he is at your place, excuse yourself to go to the bathroom. Take a little longer than necessary, stay in his peripheral vision, and emerge wearing a little slinky number that will knock his boxers off!"

Mac chuckles, "Isn't that supposed to be his socks."

Jada laughs, "Now child, knocking his socks off will get you nowhere, it's what's inside the boxers that you want!"

Mac thinks about this for a moment, remembering the sheer burgundy baby doll that she bought on a whim at La Perla. Even at 80% off, it had cost her a bundle, but it was well worth it. The color was akin to a glass of finely aged Cabernet Sauvignon. The plunging neckline was held in place by a single satin thread that barely contained her ample cleavage. Below the thread, the material flared out to reveal her well-toned flat stomach. A very tiny g-string thong, that was hi-cut to her hip, completed the outfit. It was definitely the perfect ensemble for seduction. She tells her, "You know what, Jada, I think I have just the outfit that might work."

Jada gives her a coy smile, "Great! Now that we have worked out a plan, go get yourself another cup of coffee, and get back upstairs to your bodacious sailor. Make sure he gets plenty of rest while he is here, so you can work him out vigorously when he is released. In this case, the extra physical therapy will be worth it. After you have ravaged him senseless, I expect a call for lunch so I can hear all the juicy details!"

Mac stands up, and does something she rarely does with anyone outside of Harm, and gives Jada a heartfelt hug. She tells her, "Thank you for the ear, the java, and the advice. I will definitely keep in touch."

Jada returns the simple embrace, and tells her, "You're welcome, now get out of here. If I'm still on shift when he is ready to be released, I'll stop by, and advise Harm that I don't want to see his sorry six back around these parts any time soon!"

She places Jada's business card in the pocket of her scrubs, making a mental note to put it in her purse when she gets back to the room. She definitely doesn't want to lose her contact information. While Harriet is one of her closest friends, she feels that Jada is like the soul sister that she never had. As Mac heads towards the elevator to go back up to Harm's room, Harm is sitting in his room going over the course of his hallucinations tonight as the Admiral sits in the corner of his room silently keeping watch. Both Harm and Mac are equally pondering the comments from those that they were sitting with, and wondering if it's time to put the past in the past, and work towards building a permanent future.

Mac arrives back at Harm's room to find him idly flipping through channels with the remote, and notices that the Admiral has dozed off in the chair in the corner. She quietly teases, "Since when do you watch television, Harm?"

Harm gives her a full smile, "Only when I am biding time waiting for you. I had to find something to occupy my time because as you can see, my present company fell asleep." He looks down at the cups in her hands, and banters, "No wonder you were gone so long, you had to run to Dunkin Donuts™ to find a decent cup of coffee. Is one of those for me?"

Mac laughs, "Not a chance in hell, Flyboy, you are supposed to be resting. I brought a cup for the Admiral. And I didn't run to the store, a very nice Petty Officer did. Besides, you wouldn't like this stuff anyway, it's not fit for squids unless you are a Seal."

The Admiral shakes the sleep out of his head, and stands up, stretching his muscles. Mac walks over to him, and offers him the cup, "Thank you Colonel. I guess I was a little more tired than I gave myself credit for."

Harm chuckles, "Yeah, you have been sawing wood for at least the last fifteen minutes."

The Admiral responds, "I wasn't asleep, I was merely checking for light leaks."

Harm mutters under his breath, "Whatever you say, Sir."

The Admiral ignores Harm, and turns to Mac, inquiring "Everything ok?"

Mac nods, "I met a friend downstairs when I was looking for a decent cup of coffee."

Harm hitches his eyebrow in question, hoping she wasn't sharing a cup of coffee with his doctor. Harm really didn't care for the looks his doc gave his Marine.

Mac smiles, and looks directly at Harm with a cheeky grin, "Jada says "hello" and she asked me to remind you that you should be staying out of trouble, not getting into more of it."

Harm chuckles, remembering his former nurse that wouldn't take any of his crap, and would have given drill sergeants a run for their money. He jests, "I'm sure she had plenty more than that to say."

Mac just shrugs her shoulders, and gives him a non-committal "MMM" as she places her coffee on a table outside his reach, thus ending any further questioning about her discussion with Jada.

The Admiral walks over to the foot of Harm's bed, and says, "Well, if you two don't mind, I think I will head back home and try to catch a couple of hours of sleep." Mac nods her approval, her eyes silently stating "I've got the watch."

The Admiral turns to Harm, "Commander, I expect you to listen to both the doctor and the Colonel in my absence. Just remember that she outranks you."

Harm grumbles, "Ugh! Those three months are going to be held over my head until I make Captain."

The Admiral stoically asks, "What makes you think that you will ever make Captain?"

Harm smiles, "Well, I can't very well be your successor if I don't. The last time I checked, you were required to make Captain before Admiral. Unless of course I am deep selected, and get to skip a few ranks."

The Admiral just chuckles, glad to see that Harm's humor is intact after their deep discussion. He exclaims, "God help those that end up serving under you!"

Mac just sits in the corner chuckling, knowing that their Papa Bear CO definitely puts up with more than his fair share from the two of them and their antics.

The Admiral shakes his head as he walks towards the door, before yelling over his shoulder as a parting shot, "And by the way Commander, if I have to come back down here tonight for any reason other than to identify your body, there will be hell to pay upon your medical release."


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N: Didn't realize it had been so long since I updated this one. Sorry about that! Mind is a little frazzled these days._

* * *

Mac calls after the Admiral, "Sir, can you stay with him for just a couple more minutes so that I can give Harriet a call and let her know that we are alright."

The Admiral smiles, "I've got you covered, Mac. I'll let her know. I know how much mothers tend to worry about their children."

Harm scoffs, "I am not a child!"

The Admiral challenges, "Ok, then do what we talked about!"

Harm nods his head as Mac inquires, "What is that about?"

Harm replies cryptically, "The Admiral was just trying to talk some sense into me,"

Mac laughs, "Is that possible?"

Harm stays deep in thought until the Admiral has left the room. He looks at Mac, "He wouldn't really kill me, would he?"

Mac chuckles, "Well, I have never known a former Navy Seal to make empty threats before. But, even if he wouldn't, I will if you scare the hell out of me like that again!"

Harm takes her hand in his, and starts tracing patterns along the small bones. Her hand seems so tiny in comparison to his extra-large ones. "I'm really sorry, Mac. That definitely wasn't my intention. Although I didn't plan on being in the hospital in the first place tonight either. Remind me the next time that Harriet needs assistance to let her call a repairman."

Mac laughs, "I think I might have mentioned something along those lines this morning when you first volunteered to help. Not that you ever listen to me anyway. You just can't resist a damsel in distress, even happily married ones that you wouldn't stand a chance with."

Harm drops his jaw wide open, "Are you saying that Harriet doesn't find me attractive?"

Mac smiles thinking about her conversation with Harriet earlier this evening when Mac was teasing her about just that thing. Poor Harriet didn't know how to answer her. She rolls her eyes, knowing that the next words out of her mouth will stroke his already enlarged ego, "Flyboy, I don't think there is a heterosexual woman on the planet that doesn't find you attractive. However, if you do anything more than lightly flirt with his wife, I think Bud might pay you back for breaking his jaw in Australia!"

Harm gasps, "That was a complete accident!"

Mac gives him a pointed stare, "The recipient was the only part that was an accident. I fully believe you intended to break someone's jaw, just not Bud's."

Harm gives her a sheepish grin, "Ok, I will concede that point because you are probably right. What can I say, Mac? I couldn't stand that pompous Aussie bastard!"

Mac deadpans, "Really? And here I thought you were just showing off for my benefit."

Harm gives her a wide grin, "Well I did earn a few broken ribs and a black eye on account of you, but I wore my war wounds with pride."

Mac squints her eyes at his inadvertent admission, "So Bud was right.."

Harm asks, "What?"

Mac states, "You two were fighting over me."

Harm stammers, "I never said that."

Mac pulls her hand away from him, not sure that she wants to feel his caress right now. She argues, "No, in fact if memory serves, on that same trip you had outright refused any of my advances." She asks him pointedly, "Did you want me back then?"

Harm doesn't hesitate with his response, "Yes."

She gasps, as she jumps away from his bed, turning her back to him and trying to keep her tears at bay, "Then why?"

Harm runs his fingers through his hair, he really didn't want to rehash Australia tonight. He liked it much better when they were playfully flirting. He leans over on the bed, and stretches to place his palm on her back, "Sarah, please come back over here."

She acquiesces, and sits back down next to him.

He looks into her beautiful chocolate orbs and settles for the plain and simple truth, "Sarah, we would have self-destructed if we tried to start anything then. I had just come back to JAG and I felt like an outsider. It seemed that while I was off flying in the great blue yonder that Brumby had slipped right in and taken my place, with everyone, but especially with you. I didn't even know if I was even your best friend anymore. I also wasn't quite sure what you were asking me for that night. I didn't want just a simple roll in the hay with you. I wanted a little time to get my life back on its correct path so that we could build a permanent future together. I didn't say 'no', I said 'not yet.' I just needed a little time to get rid of my sea legs."

She chokes back a sob as she leans her head down, whispering the one word that he said that flashed like a neon sign in her mind, "Permanent?"

Harm lifts her chin up so he can look her directly in the eyes, "Yes, Sarah. I told you then that I was only this way with you, and I meant it. Not because you were the best buddy on the outside looking in on any relationship that I had, but because you were the only woman that would ever own my heart. And I'm pretty sure that every single one of my past girlfriends would tell you that. They were all jealous of the closeness that you and I share. I've never had the connection that we have with anyone else, including Diane. And I'm pretty sure all of them figured that when I finally settled down and asked a woman to marry me that it would be you."

Mac is quite astonished at his declaration. She isn't sure if this is really how he feels, or if it is the medication talking. She replies, "Well, I told you before that Jordan had already said something to me in that respect."

Harm, thinking he isn't getting the depth of his feelings across to her, sighs, "Jordie wasn't the only one Mac. Annie knew it. Bobbie flat out asked me if I was in love with you. Kate said she didn't want to be a third woman in my life, and Renee asked me if you were my dream girl. The baby deal that I proposed before I left for the Patrick Henry was never just about us having a gorgeous, brilliant child together. I wanted to be tied to you for life with a house, a bunch of kids, a dog. I want us connected forever in the eyes of the law and the heavens above. I just couldn't say that when there was a chance that I could go down like my father did, and leave you a widower like my mother and grandmother.

Mac replies cautiously, "Wow! I'm not sure what to say about all that."

Harm stares at her with such an intensity that she swears he can see straight into her soul as he whispers, "Well, you could tell me that you love me too."


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N: I realize that several people are sitting at home bored, and would love updates to read. Unfortunately, I am still working full time, even though I am home, and some of these days I have been so busy that all I want to do is sleep when I am done. I will try to get updates out as I can._

* * *

Mac thinks to herself, 'Oh My God! Did Harmon Rabb Jr really just say the words that I thought he did?' She asks quietly, "Can you please repeat that?"

Harm doesn't hesitate repeating it, "I love you." Even though it has taken him forever to actually verbalize his feelings, now that he has let the words pass his lips, he wants to shout it from the rooftops for everyone to hear, or at least the hospital corridor given his current location.

Mac eyes him cautiously still, wondering what brought on this impulsive declaration tonight. as she inquires, "Is this you talking? The medication? The bump on your head?"

Harm chuckles, "It's me talking. Perhaps I should have stated it in a long-winded emotional plea to the jury instead so you might actually believe me. Part of me has probably loved you from the day I met you, but everything that we have experienced together has made me grow to love you more with each passing day. It doesn't matter if the time is spent over dinner and case files in one of our apartments, or battling each other in court, or fighting for our lives in some rather undesirable places. Tonight, just kind of became the catalyst to allow me to admit it."

Mac quirks her eyebrow, still questioning, "What exactly did the Admiral say to you?"

Harm sighs, a little frustrated that she is continuing to question his motives instead of telling him how she feels. He ignores what he knows she wants to know, and responds, "The Admiral told me that only Bud would fantasize about little green men instead of women."

Mac smacks him in the arm, "He did not!"

Harm laughs, "Actually he did. I told him some of the thoughts that have been running through my mind tonight regarding you. Not in any details mind you, but just how I felt about them. And I mentioned that it could be worse, I could be seeing UFO's instead of a beautiful woman in my dreams."

Mac blushes at his compliment and then chuckles at the rest of his words, "Ok, now I get the Bud reference, but that still doesn't explain why after you had a discussion with the Admiral that you decided to tell me how you really feel."

Harm shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know that it was so much what the Admiral said, although him telling me he would work through the work obstacles definitely assisted in my decision. It's just been a culmination of everything that I've heard, seen, and felt tonight. You haven't left my side all night since I first fell. That means more to me then you will ever know."

Mac replies, "Well, that isn't entirely true. I wasn't there when they took you for tests, or when I went downstairs in search of a cup of coffee, and ended up staying a little longer than I intended, or when you scared the shit out of me and they had to rush you out of here and wouldn't tell me what was wrong."

Harm agrees, "Ok. So, you weren't there one hundred percent physically, but you probably would have been standing beside me through all of it if the doctors would have allowed you to. Heck, you even offered to help me in the bathroom. Not that I need the assistance, but I might let you hold it for me sometime in the near future. Sarah, even if your body wasn't next to mine the entire time, you never left my thoughts. You were always with me."

Mac gets teary eyed again, "That's where I belong. There isn't anywhere else I would rather be. I lo…wait a minute, did you just say I could hold something for you?"

Harm opens his eyes wide, and starts laughing. He thinks to himself, 'Damn! Why did I have to throw that into the middle of my explanation. She was just about to tell me she loves me too! At least I hope she was. It sounded like that's where her statement was headed, but with us, who knows?'

He gives her his cocky grin, and says, "Well, only if you want to."

Mac takes a minute and studies the hand that is holding hers, her fingers seem dwarfed against his, yet even with the difference in size they still seem to fit perfectly when she interlaces hers with his. She takes a long loving look down his muscular legs and notices his size thirteen feet. She brings her gaze back up to his face and notices how even though it fits his facial structure perfectly, he also has a rather large nose. She can't resist anymore, she leans over and whispers seductively in his ear, "If I put it in my hand, provided it will fit in just one, I'd be doing a lot more than just holding it for you."

Harm's machine monitoring his blood pressure starts creeping up. Mac gives him a quick kiss on the lips, and tells him, "Down, boy. I don't need you being rushed out of here again tonight."

Harm gives her a sheepish grin. It's not like he has any control over the effect this woman has on him.

She says, "And just for the record, Sailor, I love you too."


	28. Chapter 28

Harm sits up in the bed, and wraps his arms around his Marine, engaging her in a sensual kiss, trying to relay the depth of his feelings while trying to keep his blood pressure from skyrocketing again. She just told him that she loves him, and the last thing he wants is to have to be whisked away from her loving arms for his inability to keep his levels in check.

Before he can get lost in the scent and taste of this wonderful woman, she gently places her hand against his chest, easing him back down on the bed. Her elbow brushing up again his lengthened arousal. He expects her to follow, but instead she breaks away after one more soft nibble on his lower lip. She teases, "Not that I don't love the feel of your lips on mine, but Flyboy, you need to rest before we get too carried away."

Harm insists, "I'm fine."

Mac chuckles, "Why, yes you are. And I'd like to keep you that way if you don't mind. I'm not going anywhere, except maybe to use the little Marine's room."

Her hair is tousled, giving it that fresh out of bed look. Her lips swollen from their kisses. She may be wearing drab purple hospital scrubs, but the glow emanating from her eyes makes her the most beautiful woman in the world to him. He teases her, "Hmmph. I believe that the registration of this room is the name of someone in the Navy."

Mac banters, "Well I guess I'll just have to go find a room registered to a Marine then. I can't use the little Sailor's room."

Harm pulls her against him, ignoring the twinge in his lower back at the movement, and starts tickling her. "Little Sailor? I don't think so. There is nothing little about me! And, if you sneak off to find a Marine, I might have to waddle the halls searching for you."

Mac thinks about this in between her giggles. It's bad enough that she is ticklish, but the mere thought of Harm wandering down the hall with an IV post and his hospital gown flapping in the wind makes her laugh even harder. She chuckles, "Hmm. That image definitely has some merit. I thought only pregnant women waddled. I'm torn between wanting to see you try, and having to kill that LT JG from earlier tonight or some other nurse when they can't keep their eyes off your six. After tonight, that specimen is property of US Marines."

Harm raises his eyebrows to his hairline at her declaration. He wouldn't have really expected her to be the possessive type, unlike himself who allows that little green-eyed jealousy monster to come out and play more often than he likes.

She sighs deeply, "I guess I will have to settle for using the facilities in here. I don't really want you moving around anymore than you have to."

Harm replies, "Actually moving around right now would probably help. I've got a nasty kink in my lower back. And I already have a stamp on my six that says 'property of the US Government', got it my first day at the Academy. I'm just wondering if your tattoo has similar wording or if it is something else entirely?"

Mac, ignoring his comment about her tattoo because she is instantly concerned, inquires, "Do I need to call the nurse? Maybe what they gave you earlier wasn't strong enough."

Harm replies, "No. I think it will be fine. It's not so much a searing pain as it is uncomfortable from being in a prone position most of the night in beds that aren't really big enough for me. Almost makes me feel like I'm sleeping on a carrier again."

Mac answers, "And having my weight on top of you definitely doesn't help."

Harm gives her a cocky grin, "I wouldn't say that."

Mac rolls her eyes at him, "Ok, Sailor for clarification, it doesn't help the pain in your back. So, let me go freshen up, and see if the nurse has some lotion I can use. Maybe I can ease some of the tension in it if I give you a little massage."

Harm doesn't think that is probably the best idea. Having her hands on his bare skin, especially in the lower areas of his spine is not going to help him relax either.

Mac notices his hesitation, and she wonders if she has over stepped the imaginary boundary lines that have existed between them for so long. She is still trying to navigate all the emotions that have expressed tonight as well, and isn't quite sure how much is too much. She stammers, "Unless you would prefer that I don't."

Harm reaches out for her, and tries to come up with the words that won't make her feel any worse. In trying to deal with his own insecurities, he has managed to make hers come out. He states, "No, it's fine. I don't think you need to freshen up, I think you look beautiful just the way you are. I'm not sure that I want you leaving the room as you might decide to trade me in for some Jarhead instead. And while I would love to have you give me a massage, just the mere thought of your hands on me, kneading my flesh in your soft hands…well, I don't think the medical staff would appreciate my reactions to that." He gives her a slight pout, and adds, "I'll settle for turning on my side with you curled into me, if that is agreeable?"

Mac shakes her head at him. On numerous occasions throughout their partnership, she has wondered if he is really as clueless as he comes across sometimes, or if he is just baiting others knowing full well what he is doing. She surmises it is probably the latter, and just part of his irresistible charm. She chastises, "Harm! You were just complaining that the bed isn't big enough for you. How do you think we will both fit in it?"

Harm shifts over until his six is nearly hanging off the other end of the bed, and pats the empty space next to him, "You'll fit right here just fine."

Mac raises her eyebrow, then proceeds to stand up and walk to the foot of the bed to see how much room he doesn't have in his current position.

Harm, realizing what she is doing tries to inch a little closer to the middle of the bed without her noticing, but he fails miserably.

She laughs, "Nice try, Flyboy, but you're busted! How about we compromise? I'll sit in the chair, and lean my head against you."

Harm shakes his head in the negative, "I promise I'll be able to fall asleep faster with you in my arms, I always do."

Mac squints her eyes at him, "Harm. We have barely ever slept in each other's arms. How do you know you will fall asleep faster that way?"

Harm smiles, "Because it always works in my dreams. I'm out like a light almost instantly."


	29. Chapter 29

_A/N: To my readers who have sent PM's, I have answered everyone, but FF isn't sending notifications that you have received a PM, at least it isn't to me. I don't want you to think I am leaving you hanging. I will be updating other stories as both time and the muse allow. I don't intend to leave any of them unfinished. I just go where the muse does. And right now, it seems to be very focused on this story._

* * *

Mac teases, "So I am a featured participant in your dreams, am I?"

Harm smiles, "I thought you would have figured that out already tonight. You are always in my dreams, my thoughts, my visions, my fantasies, my hallucinations, in my plane when I fly... And no, I don't have to hit my head for you to be there."

Mac knows that he has mentioned some of this earlier tonight, but one part of his statement sticks out for her, "In your plane? Flyboy, I don't have many good memories of when I fly with you. I get sick, we get shot at, we have to punch out, we get stranded. Shall I go on?"

Harm shrugs his shoulders, "You may not have luck when you fly with me, but you are my good luck charm when I fly with someone else in the backseat."

Mac asks, "How does that work when I'm not even there?"

Harm smirks and tells her, "I'll show you if you can you hand me my wallet."

Mac walks over to where his clothes are folded on the chair, and brings the requested item to him. He opens it up, and pulls a laminated photo of the two of them from Bud and Harriet's wedding, where they served as best man and maid of honor, from one of the hidden folds. Him in his dress whites, and her in a gorgeous red dress. It's very worn, looks like it has suffered some water damage, and all of the corners are pretty crinkled. He tells her, "This is in the pocket of my flight suit or my jacket every single time I fly, right next to my heart."

Mac is touched by the gesture, and she can't help the lone tear that trickles down her face.

Harm brushes the tear away with the pad of his thumb. He tells her, "I thought about replacing it with a fresh picture, after I put my plane in the drink. But I figured if it survived my night in the Atlantic, it could get me through anything. I couldn't ever let it go."

Mac smiles as she leans down and places a barely there kiss on his lips. She whispers, "Maybe that is what led me find where you were that night. Part of me was already close to your heart, I just had to reach out and touch it."

Harm shrugs his shoulders. He quietly says, "I don't know what magic was in place that night, but something was. I could hear you calling out to me, telling me not to give up and to keep fighting. I could feel your warm tears against my neck, heating the frigid water surrounding the rest of me." He shudders at the mere memory, before audibly yawning.

Mac reaches over and pulls the blanket more firmly around him.

Harm smiles at her motherly gesture, "I thought you were going to climb up here with me?"

Mac acquiesces, "Ok, let me go potty first, and then I will come lay with you. But, if I hear any groaning or grunting out of you like you are in pain, I'm getting out of the bed and sitting back in the chair."

Harm smiles, "But moans of pleasure are okay?"

Mac huffs off towards the bathroom. As usual, he found a way to lighten the moment from the memory of one of their darkest hours. She mutters, "God help me if I ever have a little boy like you!"

Harm chuckles, "I heard that, Marine!"

Mac turns around as she reaches the entranceway to the bathroom, and sticks her tongue out at him. After she shuts the door, she can hear him laughing, "Yep, and that look will be perfect on our two-year-old daughter. I can already picture it now. She will be standing with her legs about shoulders' length apart, both hands fisted resting on her hips, her brown eyes squinted, face scrunched up, and her tongue out."

Mac turns off the sink, and opens the door, leaning against the frame with one hand on her hip.

Harm looks over, "Yep that's pretty much the image, just in a much smaller version."

She walks over to his bed, and says, "Well, I guess we are even then. You will have to deal with a pouty little Marine, and I will have to deal with an insufferable whirlwind that will try to get into as much trouble as he possibly can, just like his Daddy."

Harm chuckles, "Hey! I'm not that much trouble."

Mac gives him the "you have got to be kidding me" look as she climbs into the bed, with her back against his chest so that he can wrap his arms around her. She pulls his blanket around to cover her also, although she isn't sure she will need it with the furnace she is snuggled up against. She places her head on his forearm, using it as her pillow.

Harm can't resist giving her a small kiss directly under her ear as he whispers, "That wasn't the deal, Mac. 'He' is supposed to look like you, and 'she' is supposed to look like me."

Mac feels the shiver run through her, both at his gentle touch and the loving words he is saying. She yawns, "As long as they both have your eyes and your smile, I'll be fine."

Harm smiles behind her, too tired to argue the finer points of their future children's traits now that he is comfortably wrapped around the woman he loves. He can debate that particular subject with her tomorrow. It hasn't even been but a few hours since they finally let the words be spoken that they have kept hidden from each other for so long, and here they are talking about their children again. From the sounds of things, he might be digging a certain velvet box out of his dresser drawer sooner rather than later. For now, all he can muster as he wraps his arms tighter around her in an affectionate squeeze is, "Goodnight, Sarah. I love you."

Mac places her hand on the arm wrapped around her, feeling completely warm and secure in the arms of the man she loves, "I love you too, Harm."

Mac is surprised at how heavy her eyelids feel, normally insomnia is a constant presence in her life. Somehow part of her knows that Harm won't let anything happen to her, and while she is cocooned with him, a sense of contentment settles over her body pushing all the demons that normally invade her sleep away.

CDR Carlyle enters the room a little while later to check Harm's vitals, and is pleasantly surprised to see that Harm's blood pressure, and his resting heart rate, are both near perfect. Now, this generally wouldn't shock her as both are usually slightly under normal when you are resting, but the smile on his face makes her think it is more the company he is sleeping with rather than any physiological reason. Her heart swoons when she sees a matching expression of delight on the Colonel's face as well. She annotates a few more things on his record, and makes a mental note to let Captain Livingston know about his patient's improvement before he makes his morning rounds. It appears that the Colonel is the best form of medicine for him.


	30. Chapter 30

_A/N: For someone that requested a steamier scene, I found a way to hopefully work one in without rising Harm's blood pressure too much. __**Mature content to follow. If you aren't an adult yet, come back and read when you are.**_

* * *

It is just before dawn, and Harm is dreaming again, but this time his thoughts are focused on walking along the beaches of La Jolla hand in hand with his beautiful wife. They had gotten married on a sandy beach on the eastern shore just a few short months ago.

She is wearing the bikini that she purchased as a surprise for him on their honeymoon. She also has on one his button-down shirts as a cover up with the top half of the buttons undone, and her slightly rounded belly hidden underneath the others. In fact, the first time she modeled this particular outfit for him was likely the cause for her barely detectable pregnancy.

* * *

******Flashback to their honeymoon******

They were staying at a villa in the Bahamas with a private beach area. They had decided last night after their trip into town that they would leave the confines of their bedroom, and make their way out to beautiful white sand beaches and crystal blue water. They were spending two weeks in paradise, and they might as well enjoy part of it instead of keeping themselves locked in the room most of the time. Granted, they weren't keeping their bedroom activities necessarily in the bedroom, but they were definitely behaving like newlyweds. Anytime and any place was fair game.

Harm had just finished preparing a tray full of breakfast treats in their kitchenette. He walked into the bedroom, and set the tray of goodies on the table next to the bed. When he turned around, Mac was exiting the bathroom in one of the sexiest swimsuits he had even seen, and growing up in Southern California he had seen plenty. It was a pearl white bow knot top with spaghetti straps that tied in between her breasts, and it barely held her ample cleavage in. Her matching white Brazilian thong also tied on the sides, and it had the tiniest strip of fabric in the back, and didn't leave much to the imagination otherwise. The coloring of the suit was perfect for her bronzed complexion, and the suntan oil she had put on was glistening on every part of her exposed body.

He nearly tripped on the floor as he started to move towards her, a predatory flash of desire evident in his eyes. Mac gave him a sultry smile as she seductively ran a finger from her lips down to where the bow sat loosely tied.

Harm was directly in front of her in two strides, ready to pick her up and carry her right back to bed. She pointed her index finger at him and shook it from side to side, so he paused to let her continue her little game. She turned around to give him the full view from the back as well as she glanced over her shoulder and inquired, "So what do you think, Sailor?"

Harm wrapped his arms around her, encircling her trim waist, and nibbled on the back on her neck making his way to her ear. He took her lobe in his mouth, and gently swirled his tongue around it as his hands moved upward to scrape his nails lightly against her barely covered nipples. He whispers, "I think if you wanted to make it outside to the beach, that you should have worn a different outfit."

Mac gasps as he runs a finger down her oil slicked skin underneath her bikini bottom to start circling her nub, as he kneads her breast in perfect rhythm with the movement of his finger. His ministrations are gentle, but deliberate. She arches back against him feeling the full weight of his arousal against her behind. He slips his finger lower sliding effortlessly against her folds before sliding the digit inside of her. He pumps his finger in and out of her, and when she starts to whimper in pleasure, he adds a second, thrusting his fingers in and out of her repeatedly until she screams, "Harm!"

He gently coaxes her down from her peak, and when he removes his hand, she turns around, crushing her lips against his, and pushes him towards the chair next to the desk. She tells him, "That was nice. But, when I put this little outfit on, I had every intention of working up a sweat so that I would need to cool off in the ocean. And Sailor, we haven't even started yet."

She begins trailing kisses along his jawline, cupping his firm erection in her hand and gentle kneading his sac. She hears his groan as she begins trailing kisses down his hairline from his chest to his abdomen as her hands start pulling his boxers down. She unties the sides of her own bottoms, and rubs her body seductively against his for just a moment before she pushes him to sit in the chair.

She kneels down in front on him, taking his engorged member in her hand, and pumping his shaft in long slow strokes. She takes the tip of him in her mouth, and swirls her tongue around the head a few times, before tracing the veins along the underside gently. She works more of him into her mouth as he threads his fingers in her hair holding her to him as he gently moans, "Sarah." She is suckling and nipping lightly, and she has the length of him at the back of her throat. She can feel him begin to swell inside her mouth, so she releases him, and climbs into his lap.

Harm nuzzles his nose between her breasts as he begins to undo the tie on her top with his teeth while simultaneously guiding himself into her slick channel. She is so warm, and tight, and he slides in effortlessly. He no sooner has her top open, and has latched his mouth unto a cinnamon nipple, swirling his tongue around it as he thrusts his hips upward driving his shaft into her deeper. She tells him, "That was sneaky, Squid. I don't think I want to know where you learned to open knots with your teeth like that."

Harm smiles against her breast, "Knots on the boat during sailing trips at Annapolis, sweetheart."

Mac places her hands on his shoulders to anchor herself, but unlike the desire that took over him when he first noticed her attire, he really wants this encounter to be long and loving vice fast and furious. He stands up with them still intimately connected, and she immediately wraps both her arms and legs around him. She asks, "Where are we going?"

Harm looks deep in her eyes, and gives her a loving kiss, "The bed."

He sets her down gently, treating her like the precious cargo that she is, and he pulls out.

He can see the question evident in her eyes. He replies, "Lay in the middle of the bed on your side with your back to me."

Mac complies, implicitly trusting her husband. Harm lays behind her, placing one of his arms underneath her, and uses the other one to pull her leg back over his hip as he gently slides back in. Mac moans loudly at his intrusion. She loves it when he takes her from behind. It allows for deeper penetration, and Harm touches her in places that no man has ever been able to reach before. He slides in and out of her moist canal with long, sensuous strokes. She bends her other leg and pulls her knee up to her chest, stretching her muscles just a little bit more. Harm can feel her start to pull taut as her internal muscles clench him like a vice grip, but he keeps his strokes slow and deep.

Harm starts trailing kisses along her neck, pulling her leg over his a little more. Mac turns her head and engages him in a long deep kiss, thrusting her tongue in his mouth to dance, mimicking the same movements their lower bodies are currently engaged in.

Harm starts to groan in her mouth, and Mac realizes that he is close. She desperately wants him to increase the pace, but he seems insistent on keeping this encounter languorous. She moves her hand down to her nub, and starts rubbing furiously. Harm entwines his fingers with her hand on her bundles of nerves, slowing her pace, and together they both caress her folds in time with his strokes in and out of her. Mac arches her back, the springy hairs on his chest tickling along her spine. She loves the intimacy of this moment, so many times with them are fast and frantic, and right now she feels like the most cherished woman in the world.

She clenches him tighter, her internal muscles beginning to spasm. He increases the pressure of their fingers against her nub, as he starts using short, fast strokes to allow them both to reach their peak. His other hand pulls her nipple between his thumb and index finger and pinches it, causing her to completely convulse around him at the same time his hot seed spills inside her. He lets out a strangled "Sarah" at the same moment she screams "Harm."

He slumps against her, and moves both hands to her stomach, lightly caressing her as he presses soft kisses on her back. "That was absolutely amazing."

Mac turns around and looks deeply into his eyes, "I have to say that amazing doesn't even begin to cover it. It was perfect. I've never felt so loved before in my life."

Harm replies, "I love you more than I could ever possibly express in words. And this is only the beginning."

He leans over, and gives her a deep kiss, affirming the words he just spoke.

*******End Flashback******

* * *

His dream continues as they stop along the waterline, and he pulls their conjoined hand to his chest, wrapping his other arms around her, and gives her a deep sensual kiss. He smiles when they break apart after several moments, "I don't think I could be any happier than I am right now. You have made me the luckiest man alive."

* * *

Mac awakens to feel Harm lightly stroking his fingers on her bare stomach underneath her scrubs, and something hard pressed against her back. She perks her ears up, hoping things aren't going awry again, but she only hears the steady beeping on the machines. She tries to turn around, but he whispers, "No, Mac. Just let me enjoy this moment a few minutes more."

Still drowsy, she merely nods her head and falls back into a blissful sleep.

A few hours later, Captain Livingston comes in to make his morning rounds and finds them completely entangled in each other. Arms and legs are completely intertwined, the blanket is half off the bed, and Harm's face is buried in Mac's neck. He clears his throat, rousing both of them from their peaceful slumber. He sports a wide grin after looking at the various machines and the notes in Harm's chart as he asks, "I take it we are doing much better this morning?"


	31. Chapter 31

_A/N: I have no medical expertise so hopefully the follow-up care isn't too far out of the realm of normal. If it is, chalk it up to Author's Privilege._

* * *

Mac blushes severely, recognizing how this must look to Harm's doctor, especially with his hand currently still resting underneath her shirt. Granted it isn't near any private parts, but it is still on her bare skin. She replies sheepishly, "I'm sorry, he wanted me to snuggle up here with him."

Dr. Livingston shakes his head, "On the contrary, Colonel. I think you may have been the cure all along. Everything looks good from my standpoint. In fact, with these kinds of results, maybe I should put you on my staff as a therapy Marine."

Harm is about to remind his doctor that the Colonel, or at least the bare parts of her, contributed to the problems in the first place, but Mac beats him to the punch with an outright laugh. She tells the doc, "Ha! It's taken pretty close to six years for my therapy techniques to work on this subject. I would think that you would want to yield faster results."

The Captain merely laughs with her, "Yeah, that's way too long."

He turns to Harm, asking, "How are you feeling this morning, Commander?"

Remembering the ending of his dream and thinking that he needs to make at least part of it a reality very soon, he looks down at the woman in his arms, "I've never been better. Can I get out of here now?"

The Captain replies, "I do want to give you a physical exam before I am willing to release you." The doc looks at Mac, "Colonel, would you mind giving us about forty-five minutes?"

Mac tries to disentangle herself from Harm's embrace. She sits up to smooth out the wrinkles in her shirt, and her stomach immediately feels cold at the loss of Harm's touch. Boy, can that man generate some heat, even with just his hand! She looks at Harm, who acknowledges in the affirmative with his eyes, to her unasked question of whether he will be okay. She idly wonders why the doctor needs that long to do a physical exam. Even her gynecological appointments, which are quite thorough, don't take that long. She turns to the Captain, and replies, "Sure, let me just grab my clothes and change, and then I will head out of here for a little bit, as long as Harm promises to stay healthy in my absence."

Harm nods, "I'll be fine, Mac."

Mac enters the bathroom, takes care of her full bladder, washes her hands and her face, and decides she needs to see if anywhere downstairs happens to have a toothbrush and toothpaste. She emerges fully dressed, in her clothes from last night, and tells Harm, "I'm going to give the Admiral a call and let him know that you will hopefully be sprung today."

Harm asks her to come over for a moment, so she walks over to the bed, and he crooks his finger for her to come closer. She figures he wants to whisper something in her ear that the doctor can't hear, but instead he gives her a chaste kiss on the lips, and audibly states, "Hurry back."

She teases, "I'll try, but there might be some dashing gentleman downstairs that needs my snuggling to help him too. After all, the doctor did say I might make a good therapy Marine."

Harm looks at her in mock horror, and banters back, "They make service dogs for that type of therapy! And I'll get you back for that later, ninja-girl!"

Mac simply winks as she leaves the room.

Harm shakes his head at her behavior, he's got it bad!

* * *

The Captain walks over to Harm and asks him to sit up. The doctor pays careful attention to how Harm moves, making sure he doesn't wince or try to shift his weight from the injury to his lower back. Satisfied that Harm didn't groan, grunt, or seem to be in any major pain, Dr. Livingston reaches his hands around to the back of Harm's head feeling around for any noticeable swelling or bruising.

Finding nothing by feel alone, the doctor asks Harm to turn his head for a visual inspection. Harm winces, but not in pain. Having the doc run his fingers through his hair is not a very pleasant experience. In fact, having a man touch him in any way other than a pat on the back or a handshake, bothers him. However, he can't help but think how nice it would be to have Mac's manicured nails lightly scraping through the bristles at the nape of his neck. Trying to relieve the uncomfortableness of the moment, Harm inquires, "So are all my brain cells still intact?"

The doctor removes his hands, and replies, "Nope, I'm afraid not."

Harm sighs, "Did you find something wrong? Does this mean you aren't letting me out of here today?"

Captain Livingston chuckles, "Physically, thus far, everything looks good. I was merely mentioning the fact that all of your brain function must not be in perfect working order as the woman who just left the room doesn't have a ring on her finger. If you are smart, you will rectify that situation before somebody else snatches her up. She is truly a gem; as beautiful on the inside as she is on the outside. She also seems to have no problem needling you, no pun intended. As for letting you out of here, we need to talk first, and I didn't figure you wanted to do that in mixed company."

Harm allows a small smile to grace his features, "I do intend to correct that mistake. In fact, I should have made my intentions more clearly known a few years ago, but I am going to do it the right way. She had never even dated the last man she was engaged to, just all of a sudden had a ring on her finger out of nowhere. I don't intend to be blindsided like that again. However, I want to show her how much I cherish her before I ask her to marry me. So, I have to wait at least a date or two before I get down on one knee."

The doctor laughs as he tells Harm to follow a pen light with his eyes, "You two already sound, and act, like an old married couple. You've probably been dating for years, and just calling it friendship. It's plain as day to anyone who comes in contact with you how much you love each other. Both from your verbal sparring, and your close interactions with each other."

Finished with his physical examination, which Harm passed with flying colors, the doc takes a seat next to the bed. He looks at Harm, and asks, "Okay, let's discuss the visions and dreams. Have you had any others since you were in the cat scan?"

Harm isn't sure that he wants to tell the truth, as he really doesn't feel like spending any more time in this sterile room. Unfortunately, the blush on his neck and cheeks gives him away, and the doctor nods for him to explain. Harm clears his throat and replies, "Actually, I was dreaming about us walking on the beach. And she was pregnant. Then, the dream morphed into the past, where the child was likely conceived, on our honeymoon."

The doctor prods, "And how did you feel during the dream? Was it innocent and flirtatious as the visions had been, or was it explicit like your dream before we had to rush you to radiology?"

Harm answers, "Honestly doc, it was a little bit of both. The honeymoon sequence was as real and as vivid as if I were actually there experiencing that perfect slice of heaven with her, both physically and emotionally. It was just as intense as the other one I had, when my blood pressure spiked. As far as the walk on the beach, I don't think I've ever felt more content in my life. It was perfect, and everything that I hope our real future will bring."

Captain Livingston takes in all the information, and makes a few more notes in Harm's chart. He tells his patient, "Your blood pressure remained fairly stable throughout the night. There were a couple of little spikes, and one dip lower earlier this morning. Nothing that stands out as a recurring problem, it was fairly level most of the time. It looks like your psyche learned how to control your physical responses. I am willing to sign off on your release today with a few conditions."

Harm sports a wide grin, "Alright. Lay them on me."

The doctor puts his stern face on, "These conditions are not negotiable. I want someone staying with you for the next three days. When you chose who that will be, I will give them some instructions. If you show any signs of dizziness, blurred vision, nausea, or any significant changes in your blood pressure, you are to come in immediately. I will be sending you home with a blood pressure monitor that you will use every two hours when you are awake, as well as a prescription for blood pressure to take only if it spikes, and muscle relaxers for your back. You are to follow up with a neurologist in a week, and have your CT scan repeated. No strenuous activity of any kind until then. That includes running, and sex. If your CT is clear at your follow up, I will clear you for duty, and allow you to get back to your regular exercise routine. Are we clear?"

Harm nods his head, but can't resist asking, "So does that mean that standing on my head is allowed or prohibited?"


	32. Chapter 32

_A/N: A reviewer pointed out to me that I started this story a year ago tomorrow. Thanks Anna! Wow! I definitely didn't expect it to take that long to tell this little tale, but real life has a way of interrupting your best laid plans. I believe an anniversary deserves a bonus chapter, and am posting it now in case I don't get a chance tomorrow. I also think I have kept Harm in the hospital long enough, so we should get him out of there!_

* * *

While Harm is in his room, hopefully convincing the doctor to release him, Mac stops by the nurses' station to figure out where she can grab some dental accessories. Not that she minded Harm giving her a quick peck on the lips, but if he happens to give her a more thorough kiss, she would prefer not to have morning breath! A shower would be nice also, but that will have to wait until she takes him home. Ooh, a shower with Harm! Down Marine! Thankfully, she was able to get both toothpaste and a toothbrush, so she won't have to use her finger to clean her teeth.

After stepping out of the bathroom feeling more like herself, she places a call to JAG Ops to apprise the Admiral of Harm's status. Tiner informed her that the Admiral was still in a meeting with the SecNav, but that he would pass on her message to call upon his return. She also leaves a voicemail for Harriet, letting her know that Harm is doing well this morning. Lord knows that Harriet was probably beside herself all night worrying, unless of course she was up all night on Instant Messenger with her husband. Mac really wishes that Bud was still stateside right now. And although the last thing she wants is to further Singer's career, she really wishes the Admiral had sent her off to carrier duty instead. The office would be a lot more pleasant without that annoying twit underfoot. Also, as goofy as Bud can be at times, he is also a rock to lean on when Harm isn't available. Of course, the Admiral is too, but it's easier to lean on a friend than your Commanding Officer.

Checking her internal clock, she realizes that she still has more than twenty minutes before she can venture back to Harm's room. Her stomach grumbles, reminding her that she hasn't eaten anything in quite a while. Hospital food is definitely not a delicacy, but it is better than nothing. With that in mind she gets into the elevator to head towards the cafeteria.

She steps out of the elevator, and accidently nudges someone with her shoulder. When she turns around to apologize to the person, she finds Jada standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. Mac smiles, "Oh Jada, I'm so sorry."

Jada smiles, "I know you are, a sorry excuse for a Marine that is, now apologize."

Mac shakes her head, laughing at her new found soul sister. She replies, "Well, I would, but apologizing is a sign of weakness. How about I buy you a terrible cup of coffee instead? That is, if you are free?"

Jada smiles, "I was just getting off shift, and was going to head upstairs and check on you and your man before I headed home."

Mac answers, "Captain Livingston is in with him right now, and politely asked me to 'get out' for a little while so that could see if Harm was ready to be released. I still have another fifteen minutes before I can go back up there."

Jada tells her, "I'm glad to hear that he is doing well. In that case, let's head back over to our lounge from earlier this morning. I've got donuts, and some of that great brew that you like." She adds with a wink, "We can have a quick bite and chat about how last night went."

Mac blushes immediately as she links her arm with Jada's to head towards the lounge, "Who said anything happened last night?"

Jada takes one look at her and replies, "Uh huh. Your cheeks say it all, honey. You slept with him, didn't you?"

Mac looks at her, aghast, "Of course not! I was doing everything I could to keep him as calm as possible. I wouldn't do anything to make all those monitors go off again. He scared the shit out of me!"

Jada pushes open the door to the lounge, and teases, "I simply meant that you curled up in the bed with him. I didn't mean to insinuate that there was any hanky panky going on. However, once he is given the all clear by his doctor, I fully expect you to do a little more than just snuggle with the man! Break out that outfit that you were telling me about earlier."

Mac pours herself a cup of coffee, and inhales deeply before taking her first sip. She also grabs a raspberry jelly filled donut. Not too many people know it, but fresh donuts are one of her vices. Harm surprises her with one every once in a while, when he is in a generous mood, or he is groveling for some infraction. She is not yet awake enough to deal with Jada's enthusiasm. Mac makes a mental note to never introduce Jada to Harriet. The two of them playing matchmaker together just might make Mac have to kill someone.

She smiles as she replies to Jada, "Baby steps. I'm not saying I won't do that at some point, but he needs to get released first, and then ensure that his health is up to par for that type of activity. Besides, I would kind of like to go out on a few dates with him before I pounce him in bed. Not that the thought isn't there. Lord knows I have dreamt of making love to the man more times than I can count. But I want this to last, not explode. If we sleep together before we have had a chance to discuss our miscommunications, it might just blow up in our faces. Then I will not only have lost the man that I love, but I will have lost my best friend too. That is not an outcome I am willing to risk."

Jada pats her hand, as she tells her, "I understand. When you are ready for a romantic weekend away from everything, let me know. I have a great little cottage on the Eastern Shore that you can use."

Mac smiles widely at the idea of a secluded spot on the beach with just her and Harm, ALONE. No cell phones, no meddling co-workers, no last minute TDYs for investigations, it would be heaven! She giggles at the thought of optional clothing too! Her internal clock reminds her that her time she had to be absent is almost up. She invites, "The Captain should be done examining Harm now. Do you want to come up with me and say 'hi'? Hopefully everything went well, and I can take him home."

Jada quirks her eyebrow, and gives Mac a teasing glare.

Mac lightly smacks her in the arm, "You know what I mean!"

Jada snickers, "Yeah I do. Let's not keep your sailor waiting any longer. I'm sure he is missing his partner."


	33. Chapter 33

Mac and Jada wash the stickiness of the donuts off their fingers, and Mac pours herself another mug of dark brew to take back up to the room with her. As an afterthought, she doubles back and prepares a cup of breakfast coffee aka "squid brew" as well for Harm. She isn't sure if he will be allowed to have it or not, but she figures he will at least appreciate the thought, considering the pout he gave her several hours before when she wouldn't let him have any.

Before she can get a foot out the door, her cell phone is buzzing listed as "JAG Ops". She tells her friend, "Hang on a sec, Jada, I need to take this."

She answers, "Colonel MacKenzie."

She can hear the gruff voice of her Commanding Officer on the other end, "Good morning, Colonel. How is the patient doing this morning?"

She replies, "Apparently better than you, Sir."

Chegwidden sighs in frustration, "I've spent the whole blasted morning with the SecNav!"

She sympathizes, "Sorry, sir."

AJ sarcastically notes, "I don't need to tell you how much joy that gives me." He adds, more subdued, "I take it there were no other incidents last night since I didn't hear from you?"

Mac chuckles, "I didn't want you to have to visit the morgue, Sir."

The Admiral smiles, "I appreciate that, Colonel. I wasn't sure if you were going to put him there."

Mac laughs, "Not this time, Sir. Not that the thought hasn't crossed my mind more than once in the past. But health wise, Harm had a very peaceful night's rest. The doctor was quite pleased with his progress. His blood pressure remained mostly stable throughout the night."

AJ doesn't doubt that Harm rested well with his beautiful partner by his side. He mutters under his breath, "I'll just bet he did." Audibly he adds, "So is Harm spending another night or being released?"

Mac responds, "I'm not sure yet, Sir. Captain Livingston is in with him right now and I was just about to head back up there. I got kicked out for the inspection. I'll lose you in the elevator, so I can call you back when I get to his room, if you like."

Chegwidden bows his head towards his desk, running his hand over his bald head in frustration. After dealing with Nelson for a few hours, and a lack of sleep because of both of his two senior attorneys, he really doesn't need any more tension this morning. He inquires, "Colonel, did the Marines all of a sudden go soft?"

Confused by his question, she seeks clarification, "Sir?"

The Admiral shakes his head at her response, she obviously isn't on her normal caffeine high yet. Either that, or she is still daydreaming of sleeping in the bed with Harm. He states, "Mac, the last time I checked Bethesda had stairs. You can use those, and then you don't have to call me back."

Mac inwardly chuckles, she is obviously more out of it than she realized. Apparently waking up next to Harm scrambles her brain cells a bit. But it is a welcome feeling. She answers, "Sorry sir, yes they do. I apologize. Although I might lose you in the stair well too, but it is worth a try."

She looks over to Jada and raises her eyebrow. Jada, who has been waiting patiently in the corner of the room perfectly understands Mac's unasked question after hearing her comment to whom Jada assumes is the JAG. After all, she has been a nurse in the hospital for several years and knows all of the ins and outs, especially where the stairs are in case of fire. She is actually surprised that Mac doesn't know where they are located. Jada walks out of the door and gestures for Mac to follow her.

Noticing that the Marine isn't directly with her, Jada looks back to see Mac trying to hold the phone between her ear and shoulder while juggling cups of coffee in each hand. Jada takes pity on her, and takes the lighter brewed cup from one of Mac's hands so that she is free to hold the phone. Mac starts to teasingly object with a "Hey, that's Harm's" before she remembers her CO is on the phone.

Jada smirks as she quietly says, "I'll just tell that Sailor of yours that I brought him a cup of coffee just to see that charming smile of his. You know that just the sight of a cup of coffee is going to make him smile."

Mac hits the mute button on her phone, with her newly freed hand, at that comment, teasing her friend, "Uh huh. I guess you aren't immune to flyboy smiles after all."

Jada merely shakes her head.

She depresses the mute button as she hears AJ on the other end, "Mac? Colonel?"

She quickly replies, telling a little white lie, "Sorry, Sir. I told you I might lose you in here, the signal didn't drop out but I couldn't hear you either."

AJ sounds like the old guy from the cell phone commercials, "Can you hear me now?"

Mac answers, "Yes, Sir. Loud and clear. And I just got up to Harm's floor so let me see where everything stands."

Mac knocks on Harm's door, not wanting to interrupt if Captain Livingston is still examining him, and Harm yells, "Come on in, Mac. I'm alone."

Mac reaches her hand out to Jada to request that she give her back Harm's coffee. Jada willingly hands it over with a smile and whispers, "I'll see if I can find the doc for you." Mac nods her agreement and walks into Harm's room.

She announces to Harm, "You might be alone, but I've got the Admiral on the phone. He wants a status update."

She places the cups of coffee on the nightstand and holds up her finger for Harm to wait. He smiles at the domestic gesture. Mac then places the phone on the bed and presses the speakerphone button. She states, "Admiral I just put you on speaker, and Harm and I can both hear you."

Harm clears his throat and speaks, "Good morning, Sir. The doctor is signing forms for my release, providing I agree to have someone watch over me for the next few days, take it easy, and have a follow-up with a neurologist in a week who will repeat the CT and advise when I can return to full duty. Captain Livingston did mention that he would have a few instructions for whoever I would be staying with."

The Admiral responds, "I see. If the Colonel doesn't mind keeping vigil for another few hours until I can get away from here, I can set up my guestroom and you can stay with me for a few days." AJ smiles to himself wondering how long it will it take for one of them to object to his proposed arrangements.

It doesn't take but a second before Harm replies, "Umm Sir, I was actually hoping the Colonel would volunteer to be the one to watch over me."

Mac interjects, "I really don't mind, Sir, if you are too busy."

The Admiral inwardly chuckles, knowing he was right, and for the first time since he woke up this morning, enjoying himself. He is impressed that Harm seems to have taken his words to heart. Finally! He inquires, "Colonel, are you absolutely sure that you can you can deal with his pig-headed stubbornness, inability to listen, whining, and lack of being able to follow orders?"

Mac chuckles, "Admiral, those really aren't new personality traits, and I have been his partner for six years. I've gotten rather skilled at dealing with the Commander's 'moods.' And if he gets too far out of line, I do know how to drop him on his six in a way that won't further injure his inflated head."

Harm simply gapes at her in mock horror. He mouths, "I'm not that bad!"

Mac gets a wide grin, and shakes her head up and down several times in the affirmative, silently telling him, "Oh yes you are!"

Chegwidden hesitates for a moment, "Okay you two, I am willing to sign off with Mac being your caregiver for now. Colonel, if he gets too far out of line, I expect you to call me. I'll also inform Lt. Sims that you are being released. Once she hears, I'm sure the rest of JAG will know the reasoning for your absence in under thirty minutes."

Harm and Mac chuckle slightly at Harriet's gossip skills, and reply simultaneously, "Understood, Sir."

AJ replies, "I want you to call me when you are settled at whoever's apartment you will be staying at."

Mac and Harm share one of their wordless conversations. Mac replies, "We'll be staying at Harm's, but I might need someone to hang out with him for a few hours to allow me to get some things from my apartment."

The Admiral states, "I'll stop by around six this evening. I'd send Tiner to keep him company, but unfortunately the Commander outranks him, and Tiner would give in to whatever he requested, even if it wasn't an order. I'll bring some eggplant parmesan, lasagna, and salad from that divine Italian restaurant on the way to Union Station."

Mac smiles, her mouth already watering at the thought of food. She might just have to swing through the Beltway Burger's drive thru on her way to Harm's. She is starving, and the donut just didn't cut it. She answers, "Sounds good, Sir. We will see you later tonight. I'll let you know whatever instructions Harm's doctor has for me then."

The Admiral replies, "I will see you then" and hangs up the phone.

Mac places the phone on the table next to the bed, and grabs the lighter coffee to hand to Harm. She asks, "Are you allowed to have this?"

Harm nods his head, before taken a savory sip. He states, "The doctor didn't put any restrictions on my caffeine intake, just my activities. I promise not to overdo it."

Mac teases, "Just because I am willing to play your nursemaid, do not think I am going to put on one of those little black and white outfits to look the part."

Jada walks back in just as Mac is making that comment. She chuckles, "If you change your mind, I know a great little place that carries them, and a whole lot of other nice outfits."


	34. Chapter 34

_A/N: Credit for part of this chapter goes to Jackie. Thanks for the thought, I hadn't considered that. Sneaking in, indeed!_

* * *

Mac smacks her hand against her forehead. Of all the times for Jada to walk back in the room. She surmises that it could have been worse; it could have been Harm's doctor. Her and Jada have already talked about perfect little outfits, but she was still embarrassed to be caught flirting with Harm in front of her new found friend.

Jada chuckles, "I know, I have great timing. But fair warning, Captain Livingston will be in shortly."

Jada looks to Harm, "Now Sailor, I thought I told you to keep yourself out of my hospital!"

Harm gets a sheepish look as he replies, "Nice to see you too, Jada. What can I say? I have a knack for getting into trouble."

Mac chuckles, "That's the understatement of the world. I think trouble follows you everywhere you go."

Harm teases, "I didn't realize you changed your name to trouble."

Mac smacks him on his knee, "First, your doctor tells me I could be a therapy Marine like a service dog, and now you are claiming I follow you around like a lost puppy! I do not have 4 legs and fur."

Harm smiles, "I did hear that Hallmark has a new movie coming out called 'How To Train Your Puppy', oops scratch that, 'How to Train Your Husband.' All you have to do is change the last word to Marine and we'll be all set."

Mac drops her jaw, lifts her eyebrow, and remarks, "One more comment like that out of your mouth, and I'm calling the Admiral back and telling him he can prep his guestroom so that you can stay with him. I'll report back to the office and take care of all the case files that are undoubtedly piling up on both of our desks."

Harm inquires, "Can I sneak you in through his window?"

Mac blushes, before exclaiming, "No way! We are not sharing a bed at our CO's house. You have lost your mind! Maybe I need your doctor to run another CT scan before we leave here. You obviously still have something wrong with your head."

They both forget that they have an audience until their verbal sparring has Jada howling from the corner in laughter. She giggles, "I didn't realize how perfect for each other the two of you are together until just now. Harm, you should have introduced me to Mac the last time you were a resident here. I could have saved you both some time and energy. However, I have to agree with Mac. When you two share a bed, it would be best if it were not at the Admiral's house. I'm pretty sure that burning down your Commanding Officer's house is an offense worthy of a court-martial, not to mention a very unhappy two-star. And with the sparks flying between you two already with just your words, I can only imagine the inferno you will generate when you're touching between the sheets."

Harm blushes severely, before commenting, "You don't hold anything back, do you Jada?"

Meanwhile, Mac has buried her head in the blanket, thoroughly taken aback at just how blunt Jada is with not just her, but everyone. Apparently, she doesn't have a filter.

She smiles at Harm, "Honey, you should have figured that out a year ago when I wouldn't put up with your shenanigans. However, I would imagine your Marine here gives it back to you just as well as I do. But since she has decided to bury her head in the sand at the moment, we can get back to discussing that outfit you want her to wear for you."

Mac lifts her head, and gives Jada daggers coming out of her eyes, "Jada!"

Undeterred, the nurse chuckles, "What? I told you knock his boxers off!"

Harm smiles playing along, "Oh you did? Hmm, that thought definitely has possibilities. Although, I think I would prefer her sliding them off to knocking them off. That could hurt. I don't want her to damage the merchandise."

Mac shakes her head at both of them. She points her index finger at Harm first, "I'm sure the doctor put specific limitations on what activities you are allowed to participate in, including extra-curricular activities."

She then turns to Jada, giving her the same gesture, "And you, are a nurse, that should have the best interest of a patient's health in mind. Even if they aren't YOUR patient."

Looking back and forth between the two of them she states, "I'm going to make sure he relaxes as he is supposed to, and follows whatever other instructions the doctor has for him so that he can get back to his full health. I'm not going to do anything that will preclude that from happening, especially wearing attire that will raise his blood pressure again."

Harm pouts, but can't resist asking,"After I am released for full duty?"

Mac rolls her eyes at him, "I'll think about it. But if seeing me dressed that way was one of your hallucinations, I don't want to know about it! And until you are cleared to return to work, I think I will wear your clothes which will be very big on me and completely unattractive."

Harm leans over and whispers in her ear, "Depends on which of my clothes you are wearing. I happen to think you would look absolutely delectable in one of my button-down shirts and nothing else."

Jada isn't sure what Harm said to her, but the Marine in front of her has just turned bright red.

Captain Livingston knocks on the door and pokes his head in, "You can hear the laughter from this room down in my office. I think I had better get you out of here before people start asking for tickets to the circus."


	35. Chapter 35

The Captain looks at Jada first, who seems to be playing everything off quite innocently. He inquires, "Jada, you aren't antagonizing my patient, are you?"

Jada smirks, ''No Sir. I could however, be responsible for revving up your patient's company."

The Captain chuckles asking, "How do you all know each other?"

Mac begins to explain, "As you already know, I am Harm's partner at JAG. When I went looking for a decent cup of coffee earlier, I ran into Jada who told me that she drew the short straw as his nurse when Harm got to spend some extended time here a year ago. I wasn't around much during that time so Jada's path and mine never crossed then. We met in the wee hours of this morning, became fast pals, and did a little trading secrets on how to handle your patient."

Captain Livingston responds, "I see. So, Commander, who will the lucky lady be to comfort you over the next few days that I need to explain your care to?"

Harm grins, "Mac has graciously offered to be the primary caretaker."

The Captain, who is not at all surprised, nods his head. However, Harm isn't finished speaking yet.

Harm continues, "At least until I get too far out of line, and then she has a gruff two star to back her up. Our CO that you met earlier, and I wouldn't let him hear you call him a 'lucky lady' or you might find yourself busted down a former rank. Lord knows he already gave me an earful last night for my own behavior."

Jada and Mac, both grinning like the cat that ate the canary simultaneously exclaim, "Imagine that!"

Harm shakes his head, before replying, "Doc, I might have to change my mind about this. Maybe I should have you call the Admiral. Dealing with my Marine partner is bad enough, but with Jada assisting her in a tag team, I don't know if I can handle it. My head feels fine, but I might go a little crazy in a confined space with the two of them."

Captain Livingston jests, "So, you've reconsidered the psych evaluation? It will delay me processing your release for a few hours, but I can have someone down here shortly to consult."

Mac tries to stifle her laughter as Harm emphatically screams, "No Way!"

Captain Livingston looks to Mac, "Ok Colonel, since you are the designated stuckee, I have some instructions for his care."

Mac nods her head, listening intently as the doctor explains, "If he exhibits any signs of vertigo, blurred vision, nausea, or any major changes in his blood pressure, you are to bring him in immediately. I want his blood pressure monitored every two hours that he is awake. If you are awake while he is sleeping, you are welcome to monitor it when he is resting as well. He has two prescriptions to take: a blood pressure one that should only be given if it spikes, and a muscle relaxer that should be taken each night at bedtime for his lower back spasms. He has a follow up appointment for a repeat CT scan and with the neurologist in a week. He is not to engage in ANY strenuous activity until that appointment, including any regular exercise routine, lifting weights, sex, etc. I also don't want him driving until then unless absolutely necessary." He hands the Colonel papers with his typed notes in detail and the prescription bottles that have already been filled by the pharmacy downstairs.

Harm shakes his head, and asks his doctor in jest, "Am I at least allowed to cook?"

The doctor rolls his eyes, "Yes, Commander, you are allowed to feed the beautiful woman who will be answering your every beck and call. You might want to buy her flowers too."

Harm gasps, "I'm the one who was in the hospital, shouldn't she be getting me flowers and balloons?"

A light blanket comes flying across the room, landing on Harm's legs, courtesy of Jada.

The Captain looks sternly at Jada, who just shrugs her shoulders silently saying 'he deserved it' causing the doc to add an afterthought to Mac, "And please try to refrain from beating him up too much when he won't listen to you until after he is cleared for duty. Then, you are welcome to pin him to the mat."

Mac laughs, "I'll try. But you already know he's a hard head."

The doctor laughs remarking, "Unless anyone has any questions for me, you are officially released." Harm and Mac simultaneously respond in the negative, and the hands Harm's discharge papers to Mac. He replies, "Someone should be in shortly to help you down to your vehicle."

The doctor heads out and Jada tells Harm and Mac, "I should probably be getting home to my own family. Harm, take care of yourself and be nice to this woman, she is a treasure. Mac, feel free to give me a call anytime, and we will definitely do lunch soon."

Mac stands up and walks over to her new friend and gives her a hug. She whispers near her ear, "Thanks for everything, Jada."

Jada returns the embrace. "You're quite welcome." Audibly she adds, "If he gives you too much trouble, don't hesitate to give me a ring, I've got a great pair of handcuffs you can use."

Harm shakes his head, "Sorry Jada, doc forbid me from engaging in those type of activities for the moment."

Jada laughs, "Doesn't mean she can't tie you down and leave you there."

Mac laughs, "Tempting, but he whines too much as it is."

Harm exclaims, "I do not!"

Mac cocks her eyebrow at him, "Harm, why don't you get up and get dressed, while I walk Jada out, unless of course you need some help?"

Harm blushes about five different shades of red. He would much rather she helped him undress. He mumbles, "I think I can handle it. I have been dressing myself for over thirty years."

Jada chuckles, "I'll see myself out Mac. You don't want to miss the show when he gets outs of bed and walks to the bathroom. I've seen his six in his uniform pants. I'll bet it looks much better in the flesh, and that flap in the back of his gown isn't going to hide a thing!"

Harm buries his head in his hands, his eyes peeking out between his fingers, "Would you get out of here, so I can take the rest of what's left of my dignity in to get dressed!"

Mac smiles, "You got it, Flyboy, but you only get five minutes, so dress quickly!"

About fifteen minutes later, Captain Livingston stops back by with a nurse rolling a wheelchair in, and Harm groans. She replies, "Sorry, it's hospital policy."

Harm shakes his head adamantly, "No way, not happening! I am not riding in that thing."

Mac replies, "Ok Flyboy. I guess I'll just have to fireman carry you out of here."

Captain Livingston, astonished, asks, "You can lift him?"

Mac replies, "Yeah. The legs might be a little awkward, but otherwise I'll be fine. It won't be pleasant for him though; I'll be in the perfect position to whip his ass."

Harm smirks, "That works both ways, Marine."


	36. Chapter 36

After several minutes of debating the necessity of a wheelchair over his ability to walk by himself, and a threat to having to call the Admiral to make it an order, Harm eventually relents and sits his butt in the chair.

They get situated in Mac's Corvette, and she smiles as soon as she starts the car up, remembering the trip to Bethesda.

Harm glances over at her, and notice the serene expression on her face, "What are you thinking about, Mac?"

Mac replies, "Nothing much. It's just the last time I had you in the car, you were saying some pretty interesting things to me."

Harm shakes his head, "I don't remember too much of it, I can only imagine. I was hallucinating some pretty interesting things too. But they were great visions."

She smiles, "Care to share yet?"

He reaches over to place his hand on tops of hers, which is resting on the stick shift, and squeezes, "Not quite yet, but soon."

Mac groans, "Soon in Rabb speak, equals a year from now?"

Harm rubs his thumb over the webbing of her hand, "I was thinking more like maybe over dinner. Maybe order some Chinese in?"

Mac wraps her pinky finger around the side of his hand, "I'd like that."

They pull out of the hospital parking lot as Mac weaves into traffic heading for just north of Union Station, and they begin bantering back and forth over where they are going to stay during Harm's recovery.

Harm starts, "Why are we heading towards my loft?"

Mac replies, "I guess we didn't really discuss whose apartment we were going to stay at. I just assumed we would be staying at yours."

Harm argues, "You shouldn't have to be away from the comforts of your own home just to take care of me. I can quickly grab my stuff that I need since we are heading that direction anyway, and we'll stay at your place."

Mac shakes her head in the negative, "Nope."

Harm tries again, "Your place has a tub, mine doesn't. You won't be able to take any baths while you are at my place."

Mac rolls her eyes, "I'll live without a soak for a few days. It won't kill me. I lived without a shower in the field for longer than that. Besides, if my muscles ache too bad, I'll just have to convince you to give me one of your fabulous massages."

Harm chuckles, "Oh you like my massages, do you?"

Mac nods her head, and her next comment slips out without conscious thought, "You've got great hands."

Harm quirks his brow, but decides to just file that information away for later. He needs to get back to their current debate. Harm tries to think of his next argument, but Mac has already decided she's getting the last word. Stopping at a red light, she glares at him and states, "Ok, Flyboy. We're staying at your apartment because you will be more comfortable in a bed than the couch, and my bed is too small for your oversized frame. This is about you healing. However, we are stopping by my apartment for me to pick up some clothes, some essentials, and my TV. I'm not going to be stuck in your loft for the next week with no movies to watch and your tiny little box that you call a television just isn't going to cut it." With that comment, she turns left, changing directions to head towards Georgetown.

Harm teases, "Oh, now it's stuck with me, is it?"

Mac rolls her eyes before merging into traffic, "I didn't say I was going to be stuck with YOU. I said I was going to be stuck in your place of dwelling. See, just like always, you half listen to what I say! I think I should have asked your doctor for a prescription that will rid me of the headaches you are going to give me for the next week!"

Harm smirks, "I know a great cure for headaches."

If she didn't need both hands on the wheel to deal with merging onto the beltway, she would smack him. She replies cheekily, "So do I, but the doctor forbid you from those types of activities for the time being."

Harm's eyes go wide, "Wow! Get your mind out of the gutter Marine, I was referring to lavender essential oil and a heated flaxseed pack."

Mac grins, "Sure you were. And after all of the flirting you have done with me in the last twenty-four hours you have no room to talk about me getting my head out of the gutter. At least I don't need an elevator to reach as high as the gutter."

Harm, knowing he needs to swing the jury back in his favor remarks, "Okay, I will concede and agree that we stay at my place. I already see the added benefit of you eating better. You'll have a nice home cooked meal almost every night instead of those heat in the microwave pre-made containers full of sodium that you call dinner. I've got plenty of greens in the fridge, and lots of pasta, but alas no bacon!"

Mac's mouth gapes in horror. She replies, "I guess we will be running by the grocery store too. I'm not going to be stuck eating tofu, broccoli, and brussels sprouts for a week."

Harm smirks, "Hey, if you are opposed to those things, I can always make meatless meatloaf."

Mac makes a gagging sound, "No way! I am never sampling that particular abomination again."

Harm banters, "It is not the toxic waste you claim it to be. Oh, and no side trips to Beltway Burgers either.:

Mac cocks her brow at him, "I can go to Beltway Burgers whenever I please. I'm not the one who is restricted from driving."

Harm counters, "But you aren't going to want to leave me alone."

Mac replies, "I won't leave you alone. I'll get the Admiral to Harpy sit for me."

Harm questions, "Harpy?"

Mac nods her head, "Yeah, it's a cross between Harm sitting and puppy sitting. Although I think the Admiral would have better luck with the puppy. You aren't very good at being trained."

Harm gasps, "You wound me, Marine."

Mac laughs, "Just speaking the truth here. Not my fault if you can't handle it."


	37. Chapter 37

After dodging an accident, and sitting for forty-five minutes in bumper to bumper traffic on the inner loop of the beltway, they finally arrive in Georgetown at Mac's apartment.

Mac puts the car in park, and Harm questions, "I thought we were going to the grocery store."

Mac replies as she unbuckles her seatbelt, "I will, after we get everything situated at your loft. If you aren't worn out by then, you are welcome to come with me. My little trunk isn't going to hold my clothes, my tv, and groceries."

Harm offers, "You act like a ran a marathon. I'm fine, stop fretting over me! I slept quite well last night, I'll be just fine to go pick up some food with you. If you are worried about cargo space, you could always leave your clothes at home. I'm not requiring you to wear them."

Mac gasps, "Why, Harmon Rabb! You expect me to walk around your apartment naked? I couldn't even get you to request seeing me topless and now you are jumping to the full monty."

Harm blushes, "That's not what I meant! And I'm pretty sure I don't want to know where you learned that phrase, since it sounds Australian. I was simply stating that _your_ clothes aren't required. I have plenty that you can wear. Unless of course you have already stolen all of my t-shirts."

Mac exclaims, "Relax Harm. The 'full monty' is a movie where the guys bared it all. As for your shirts, I only have two or three of them. I can't help it if they are comfortable. And no, I am not wearing your clothes for a week. I'm pretty sure you don't have any bras stashed away at your place. Even if you do, I don't want to know about it."

Harm turns even deeper red, "Uh, no. You are correct, I have absolutely no bras at my loft. But you could just let the girls be free. Not that I know from any personal experience of wearing a bra, but I hear they are downright uncomfortable. In fact, I have heard several women remark that it is one of the first things they remove when they come home from work."

Mac rolls her eyes at him, "I'm not going to debate the pros and cons of boulder holders with you right now, counselor. Most are probably about as comfortable as you wearing a cup. However, in case you haven't noticed, I have a rather ample chest, and I have no desire to have them hanging down to my knees anytime soon so I'll live with the support."

Harm simply stares at her, flabbergasted, jaw dropped wide open and his eyebrows at his hairline. He has most certainly noticed how well she fills out anything she wears. Even her uniform can't hide her obvious curves. Rendered mute for the moment, he simply nods.

She chuckles, "Now, do you want to sit here and gather your thoughts while I get my things, or do you want to come upstairs?"

Harm grunts as he unhooks his seatbelt, "I'm coming with you."

Mac lightly pats his thigh, "By the way Harm, your reaction to this conversation is pretty much how I felt most of last night with the comments that you were making to me."

Harm argues, "At least I had an excuse, I hit my head."

Mac grins, "I don't need an excuse, I'm far less of a prude than you are."

She hops out the car, and runs over to his side to offer her assistance. He gives her a full flyboy grin as he takes her offered hand in his, but instead of standing up, he pulls her down to his level. He jokes, "Well since you are so uninhibited, I think we should revisit the wearing of any clothes discussion."

As much as Mac would like to throw off the over shirt she is wearing, toss it in his lap, and say "Come and get me," she knows that she can't right now. However, once he is medically cleared, she would love to have him chase her around one of their apartments, grabbing her around the waist half clothed when he catches her. She could easily see their first time being a playful game between the two of them.

Instead, she leans down and brushes her lips quickly against his as she tells him, "Nope, you have to keep your blood pressure level. Somehow, I doubt that seeing me in the buff will accomplish that." She stands back up and pulls him out of the car before adding with a sly grin, "However, I'm perfectly open to _you_ walking around your house butt naked while I take care of you. Just make sure to throw some kind of clothes on when our colleagues drop by to check on you, especially the Admiral."

Again, she leaves him speechless. Now, he normally gets tongue tied around this specific woman, but leaving him at a loss of words is completely new. It's a good thing she can't make these kinds of comments in court or he would lose every single case against her.

If Harm had known that all it would take was a little bump on the head for them to remove the filter between their heads and their mouths, he would have done this years ago. It has to be more than that though. He conked himself pretty good when he fell out of the Admiral's chair and that hadn't netted these types of results. In fact, other than him calling her "sweet thing" he really hadn't acted on any of his subconscious thoughts.

Back then though, they both had other encumbrances. They couldn't just be the Harm and Mac that they were before Renee and Mic entered their lives. Maybe him hitting his head wasn't an accident either time. He didn't do anything about it the first time, so destiny intervened and gave him another chance to listen to the thoughts he kept locked away for so long. This time there is a combination of finally being free to act on their desires with the added bonus of common sense being knocked into him, and he is finally paying attention. This time he intends to let go of anything and everything that has been holding him back, and make the dream he had early this morning come true.

It takes them no time to get up to her apartment, and Mac is already in her room haphazardly tossing things into a bag.

Harm, wanting to give her a little privacy, offers, "I'll help you with your TV."

Mac ducks her head out of her bedroom and cocks her brow at him.

He shrugs his shoulders, "What?"

Mac chastises, "First, you are not supposed to be lifting heavy things. Second, I'm a Marine. Last, if I can lift your butt, I can certainly carry a TV by myself. You are welcome to unhook the plugs and put them in a bag, but you aren't lifting the actual television at all. I'll let you carry my purse."

Harm inquires, "Are you sure? Most purses are heavier that a TV. Hell, Renee kept an entire Sephora™ store in hers."

She glares at him, completely ignoring the Renee reference and states, "That's because most women need them to whap clueless males over the head with them! However, I am not a typical woman and mine is really light."

Harm teases, "Are you saying that you don't encounter clueless men?"

Mac responds in jest, "Other than the one I am looking at right now? I don't need to use my purse; my hands work just fine. I am trained in hand-to-hand combat after all. Your arm should be able to testify to that after all the times I've smacked it.

Harm absentmindedly rubs his bicep, noting that she speaks the truth, even if she doesn't hit him very hard most of the time. He unhooks all the plugs for the television, grabs a plastic bag, and places the various cords in them next to the television. He yells, "Do you need any help in there?"

Mac replies, "Nope, almost ready. But would you mind if I took a quick shower? I probably smell like antiseptic from the hospital."

Harm, resisting the urge to tell her that she already smells perfect, calls back, "Nope, go ahead. I'll make a quick pot of coffee while you are in there. I'll ask that you afford me the same consideration when we get to my loft before we head to the store. I need to wash off the adhesive marks from the IV at least."

Harm walks into the kitchen and pours an extra two scoops of brew into the coffee pot. He doesn't want to be accused of making wimpy coffee. He sits down on the couch while waiting for it to percolate and for Mac to finish up with her shower. One of these days, he will have to walk in a join her.

Not surprisingly, the timer for the coffee dings at the same time he hears Mac shut off the water. He walks back into the kitchen to pour her a cup straight from the pot, and adds lots of milk and sugar to his own cup.

Mac emerges from her room a few short minutes later, hair still wet and slicked back and she is wearing a pair of slim jeans with a pink polo shirt with the top two buttons undone that fits her to a tee, and bare feet. How any man could not notice her ample bosom in this shirt is beyond him. She walks over to him with a beautiful smile gracing her features as he hands her a cup of coffee. She inhales the aromatic brew, and gives him a heartfelt, "Thank you."

She nudges him with her hip, "Your coffee making skills are improving, Harm."

She smells of raspberries and vanilla, and another fragrance he can't quite pinpoint. Whatever the combination is, it's heavenly. He rolls his eyes, "Yeah, I just added a few more scoops of grounds, figuring I couldn't go wrong that way. I've never known you to complain about a coffee being too bold, even if the rest of us would prefer to drink jet fuel."

Mac chuckles, "Nope, only you silly pilots would rather drink that. The rest of us know a good cup of coffee when we smell it!"

Harm idly wonders if they will require two coffee makers over the next week, or if they can manage to find a balance in between their preferences. If not, he might just have to suck it up and give in to her desires. He's bound to be grouchy enough from his limitations and getting her grumpy too would just set off fireworks, and not the good kind, between them.

He drains the last of his cup and says, "Everything is packed up in the living room, and ready to go when you are."

Mac gulps down the rest of her coffee, "Just let me throw on a pair of shoes. I'll take the TV down first, and then come back up for the rest."

Harm rinses both their cups and sets them in the sink, "Are you sure you don't need any help?"

Mac glares at him, "You ask one more time, Flyboy, and we are stopping at Beltway Burgers on the way to your loft."

Harm waves his hands in front of him in surrender, "Got it. I'll go sit on the couch until you tell me we are ready to go."


	38. Chapter 38

_A/N: I really was bound and determined to get something posted tonight. I hope you enjoy the next installment!_

* * *

Mac gets her trunk packed up, the contents slightly resembling a Jenga puzzle, as everything just barely fits in there. She runs back upstairs to get Harm, who is sitting on the couch impatiently waiting for her. He really hates being idle. They are almost out the door when Harm stops abruptly, does an about face, and doubles back to the kitchen. Mac gives him a quizzical look, and he replies, "Just wanted to make sure I remembered to turn the coffee pot off."

Mac teases, "And here I thought your bump on the head didn't affect anything, or so you keep claiming."

Harm rolls his eyes at her comment, "Let's get going. You smell wonderful, and I still reek of a hospital. I need my shower, or perhaps I just should have jumped in yours."

Mac feels a warmth rush seep through her at the thought of sharing her shower with him. She thinks to herself, 'Soon, Marine.' She tells Harm, "Nah, your cologne smells much better on you than my girly products would. I know you like to eat fruits and vegetables, but I don't think I want you smelling like them too."

Harm chuckles, "They do make body wash for men, Mac."

Mac, with a glint her eye, replies, "That is true, but you won't find any of those in MY bathroom."

Harm teases, "Good! I won't have to worry about other guys using your shower then!"

Mac shakes her head, she walked right into that one.

* * *

They arrive at Harm's apartment, and Mac opens her trunk to pull out her television. Ordinarily, she would have taken the clothes up first, but Harm doesn't exactly live in the best neighborhood and she doesn't want to chance the boob tube to thieves.

She sets the television just inside his door, and asks, "Do you mind waiting a moment and let me grab my clothes from the car before you jump in the shower?"

Harm gives her his full flyboy grin, "I already told you that your clothes weren't required. Why do I need to wait? Are you going to come wash my back?"

Mac shakes her head at him, "Not today, Harm. Most accidents inside the home occur in either the kitchen or the bathroom. You already had one in the kitchen, at least Harriet's kitchen, so I'm trying not to leave anything to chance. Just hang on for a few minutes, and I will be right back."

Harm banters, "Aww come on Mac, I even have a long brush with a loofah and body scrubber on the end. You wouldn't even have to enter my shower. And I'm sure your touch feels a lot better than mine."

Mac argues, "Flyboy, I'm not sure I want to know why you have a loofah at all. Besides if I was using the brush, I doubt you would be able to tell the difference between your own touch and mine. Now, if I were using my hands it might be another story. I'm not helping you shower today, unless it is medically required."

Harm inhales sharply at the thought of her hands rubbing soap up and down his back in long lines, and maybe sneaking around the front to clean off his chiseled chest, or even snaking down a little lower. At this rate, his shower is going to need to be ice cold. He figures it could be worse, he could still be stuck in the hospital requiring a sponge bath from that Lieutenant who was eyeing him like a dog salivating over a T-Bone steak.

While Mac is running down to her car, Harm makes a quick phone call, ordering something for early evening. He really hopes that Mac will enjoy it.

* * *

After Harm jumps in the shower, Mac moves about his living room, and starts setting up her television so that they can watch movies comfortably on his leather couch. She calls out, "Harm, is there somewhere specific you want me to leave my clothes bag? I don't want it to be in your way."

Harm yells back, "Just push my stuff over in the closet, and hang up whatever you want. When I am done in here, I'll empty a drawer out for you."

Mac is so touched by his offer, that her silence causes him to yell again, "Mac?"

She responds instantly, "That's not necessary, Harm, the closet will be just fine. Thank you for offering though."

She hears the water shut off, and Harm comes out of his bedroom wrapped only in a navy-blue towel around his waist. His hair is standing up in various directions, he has rivulets of water running from his neck down to his six pack abs, and his chest hair is matted to his skin. All she can do is think to herself, 'Good Lord, could this man look any more perfect?' He puts his hands on her shoulders and inquires, "Mac, are you alright?"

She looks up at him, seeing the concern etched in his eyes, as she replies, "I'm fine, Harm. Better than fine, actually. I'm touched by your offer."

Harm gives her a small smile, not his normal smirk or flyboy grin, but something much softer, "It's just a drawer, Mac."

Determined not to let any tears that are trying to form in her eyes fall, she whispers, "It's more than anyone has ever offered me before."

Realizing that this really is a big deal for her, he walks her over to the couch and sits down with her, his towel creeping up several inches as he does so. Seeing the blush on her face, he squeezes her hands and says, "Give me two minutes to put some real clothes on and I'll be right back."

Mac smiles, and cocks her brow at him, "Hey, no complaints in your current attire are coming from me."

Harm leans over and kisses her forehead gently, "If I don't get to see you naked yet, you don't get to see me that way either." He stands back up and announces, "I'll be back in five minutes."

Mac laughs, "First it was two minutes, now it's five. Get your butt moving, I'm timing you, Squid!"

Harm chuckles as he makes his way up the couple stairs to his bedroom, "I just didn't want to get yelled at for running in wet feet, Mom!"


	39. Chapter 39

_A/N: It really makes my day when I wake up to reviews! It's also nice to hear from folks I haven't heard from before. And the comment regarding zones is my own personal excuse, I'm never on time - for anything! This chapter is a little more somber, but ends on a happy note._

* * *

Mac only has a couple of minutes to try to gather her thoughts for how to explain her poor choices in men to Harm. He has technically been around for some of her past relationships, but he hasn't known the half of what they actually entailed.

Harm emerges from his bedroom dressed in a pair of jeans and a periwinkle blue button-down shirt that he is still buttoning up as he walks towards Mac.

She notes his lack of shoes and socks, "Four minutes and thirty-two seconds, Harm, with bare feet and a shirt half on."

Harm chuckles, "Hey! I didn't want to be late. I know better than to try and compete with your internal clock, I always lose."

Mac looks at the slight bit of chest hair visible from the buttons that haven't been done yet. Pulling her gaze away from where his fingers lie on the buttons, to look into his eyes, she replies, "You don't have to button up for me. And I didn't realize you were ever trying to compete with my clock. I thought you were just naturally late for everything."

Harm smirks as he grabs a couple of bottles of water from his fridge, intentionally leaving the top three buttons of his shirt undone, "I'm never late, I'm just on a different time zone from everyone else."

Mac laughs, "Oh, is that your excuse?"

Harm smiles as he hands her a bottle and sits down next to her on the couch. "It's not an excuse, it's the truth. Now, are you going to tell me what had you so troubled when I offered to clean you out a drawer?"

Mac sighs, knowing if they are ever going to move forward in their relationship that she needs to share some of her inner demons with him. Not just the things she has experienced herself, he knows most of those, but more about the insecurities she has both in and about relationships.

In a quiet voice she starts to explain, "When I was a little girl, I had a beautiful dresser in my room. It was handmade from cherry cedar and had Cherokee carvings engraved in various parts of the wood. It was an antique that had been passed down through several generations. It was originally crafted by my father's grandfather as a wedding present to his wife. One night, when I was eleven, Joe stubbed his toe on it in one of his drunken stupors. He was so angry, he slammed it against the wall, and then toppled it over into the hallway. Part of it ending up hanging over the stairs, and it teetered for a few moments before falling head over feet down the staircase. My clothes flew everywhere as the drawers came apart, and by the time it reached the ground floor, most of it was in splinters. You would think that he would have felt sorrow for destroying such a precious family heirloom. Instead, all it did was enrage him more. He yelled at my mother and I to clean it up. All I have left of that dresser now are a few small pieces where the etchings can still be seen."

Harm places his arm around her shoulders and pulls her to close to him so that she can pillow her head on his chest. He knows that she had a terrible childhood, and he tries to do his best to keep her from reliving those darkened times. Unfortunately, inner demons don't always go away so easy. The way that Sarah has been able to overcome her early upbringing and become the caring and compassionate woman that she is today just makes him love her more. If Joe MacKenzie was still alive, Harm would gladly go a few rounds in the ring with him for the hell he put his daughter through. For now, all Harm can offer is his sympathy, "I'm so sorry, Mac. No child should ever have to go through even half of the things that you did. What about as an adult?"

Mac grimaces as she takes a trip down memory lane, "Chris and I were never in one place long enough for me to put down any roots, let alone furniture. I lived out of a bag I could carry on my back. I guess it prepared me well for the Marines and is probably part of the reason I always have a sea bag packed and ready. If John and I had progressed further in our relationship, he probably would have been the one to offer the use of his space. But as you know, I was enlisted at the time and he was an officer. There was no way we could be caught sharing anything, especially a dwelling. Dalton didn't care about my things, he wanted to replace them all with the outfits and jewelry he thought I should have. I felt like a project of turn a Marine into a model."

Harm squeezes her closer, feeling the need to interject, "You've always been beautiful enough to be a model, even in a Marine uniform. No one should ever try to change who you are."

Mac offers him a small smile as she gets lost in his concerned and caring eyes, "Why are you the only one who has ever realized that?"

Harm shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know, Mac. Maybe it's because of all the harrowing adventures we've experienced together. I know that you are my strong ninja-girl when you need to be, but I have also seen the more vulnerable sides of you. I've seen you hurt, I've seen you drunk, I've seen you cry, but none of those things made me think any less of you. In fact, I think they made me care more, because I saw the softer side of the woman that you are underneath the uniform. You don't have to be strong and secure all the time."

Mac tilts her face up to his, and leans forward. Harm closes the remaining distance and captures her lips with his. The kiss is soft, and tender, and conveys all the love that they feel for one another. When they break apart, Mac replies, "I love you, Harm. Thank you for loving me for who I am."

Harm replies, "I wouldn't know how to love you otherwise. I think that is probably part of the reason most of my own relationships failed. The women in my life always tried to change a part of who I am. They either didn't want to deal with my obsessions, or the part of me that wants to fly, or the fact that I wear a uniform. Even though you may not have liked dealing with all those parts of me at different times, you have always accepted me for who I am too, at my best and at my worst."

Mac smiles, "I love the man that you are. You are noble, and caring, and honest. Your obsessions are normally only centered around finding the truth. I know you think I have issues with your flying, but for the most part that isn't true. It does give me nightmares that you could possibly have an accident like the one you did last year that almost killed you, and I don't like personally being in the plane with you because we always seem to get into some form of trouble. I think overall it was more of a fear that flying could take you away from me, either temporarily like when you went back to an active squadron, or permanently if something drastic happened. But I love how carefree you are when you are in the air. It loosens all the tension that you hold inside, and I see you happier then when you have both feet planted on the ground. And whether you wear a uniform or not, you are still the same man, just sometimes bound more by duty than others."

Harm leans down to kiss her again, reaffirming the love they have between them. He doesn't want to ask, and almost stops himself, but he needs to know the answer. He inquires, "What about when you lived with Mic? I would have assumed that a man you were going to marry wouldn't have an issue sharing space with you."

Mac snorts, "Yeah that was just more of me rolling over. Mic moved into my place, not the other way around. So, I was the one creating space for his stuff. Funny thing was, when he moved out, it barely took a few boxes for him to remove all the items he had at my place. It was like he knew at some point he would be leaving so he didn't want to have too many things to have to pack up."

Harm replies, "I don't know what to say to that. I've always liked it when you left things over here. It meant that you always had a reason to come back."

Mac answers, "I've never really thought of it that way."

Harm smiles, "That's what you have me for."

Mac nudges him in the ribs with her elbow.

Harm replies, "I'm serious though, Mac. Whether you feel you need it or not, I'm clearing out a drawer for you. If it's not enough space, I'll clear you another one. Nothing would make me happier than to have your stuff mixed in with mine."

Mac sighs, "Thank you, Harm. I kind of like the idea of our uniforms hanging next to each other in the closet too."

He taps the tip of her nose with his index finger, "However, I might have to draw a line with the closet."

Mac furrows her brow, "Why? You don't want our uniforms next to each other?"

Harm jokes, "Oh, I've fine with the uniforms. I'm just not sure my closet is big enough to hold all of your 'comfortable shoes, lots and lots of them.' We might need to construct a new space just to hold all of those."


	40. Chapter 40

_A/N: Sorry I've been away, life has been busy, and I've been exhausted. Hope this short installment makes you laugh a little._

* * *

Mac playfully pushes her shoulder against his, "I only brought two pair of shoes with me, thank you very much! And speaking of shoes, how about you put some on so we can go shopping. This Marine is starving."

Harm nudges her back, "So what else is new? I'll make you a quick omelet before we go to the grocery store. Unlike your fridge, mine actually has some food in it."

Mac drops her jaw, arguing, "Hey! My fridge has food in it."

Harm cocks his brow teasing, "Condiments and pre-pared boxes loaded with sodium and preservatives do not actually count as food. Nor do beverages."

Mac opens her mouth to object, but Harm already senses what is coming and beats her to it, "Leftovers from take-out don't count either."

Mac lightly pushes him off the couch, "Fine, Martha Stewart, go get cooking then!"

Harm pads his way to the kitchen, slightly offended, "Those are fighting words, Marine! I can't believe you just compared me to Martha Stewart. I might cook, but I don't have any frilly decorations all over my loft. And I have never feng shui'd any space. Just for that, I'm not putting any meat in your omelet."

Mac exclaims, "Ha! Like you actually have meat here anyway. That's one of the reasons why we have to go shopping."

Harm waggles his brows, "Oh there's plenty of meat in this house. Just not any I'm cooking."

Mac laughs, "Harmon Rabb, behave yourself!"

Harm simply smiles and starts whisking the eggs, simply relishing in the fact that her mood is now considerably lighter than it was when he offered to clean out a drawer for her stuff. He really would love to be able to go back in time and throttle most of the previous men in her life. It seems that most of them only ever took and never gave anything back in return. They mostly showered her with gifts instead of affection. The one exception that sticks out in his mind is her relationship with the man that could have cost her the career she built for herself. He has known for a long time that beneath her military coat of armor she is still a very fragile woman that just wants to be loved for who she is. Not that he will ever mention that in quite those words to her, lest he would find himself flat on his back on a hard floor. A relationship should always be a two-way street, just like their working partnership. Although one of them may have the upper hand every now and again, the balance of power shifts back and forth so that overall, they end up equals.

Harm finishes the omelets at the same time the bread pops out of the toaster. He pulls out two slices, butters hers for her. He grabs a jar of Nutella out of the fridge and walks over to the table with two plates and the jar, setting hers in front of her before placing his own on the glass surface.

Mac pours them both a glass of water as she waits for Harm to takes his seat. She softly moans in satisfaction after her first bite of her omelet. Even without any bacon or sausage, it is completely delectable. This man definitely knows how to cook.

Harm lightly chuckles at her response, "I'm glad to see that it meets your approval. Obviously, the person who coined the phrase, 'the way to a man's heart is through his stomach' had never tried to cook for a female Marine."

Mac queries, "Are you trying to imply that I only love you because you feed me?"

Harm laughs, "I certainly hope that isn't the only reason you love me. But I'm sure that my feeding you on a regular basis also helps."

Mac smiles, "Your excellent culinary skills are just one of the many things I love about you."

Harm leans back in his chair, "Oh do tell, what else do you love about me?"

Mac decides to play along and stroke his ego a little, but she intentionally leaves out anything but the physical attributes, "Hmm, let's see. You have amazing hands. Your kisses make me weak in the knees. You have strong shoulders that you let me lean on, and you are probably one of the most handsome men I have ever met, especially in any of your white uniforms."

Harm places his fork on the table and crosses his arms over his chest, "So, you saying that you are only with me for my body?"

Mac purposely hesitates a moment, until her non response causes him to quirk his brow at her. She laughs, "Not in the least, those things are just a bonus. I love that you treat me as your equal, you always have. I adore that you challenge me to become a better person, and don't fault me for my past mistakes. You don't care about winning or losing, you only care that justice prevails. I cherish that fact that you are the most loyal, honorable, and honest person that I have ever met."

Harm leans over and kisses her sweetly. When they break apart, he softly tells her, "I love those same things about you. But most of all, I love you for accepting me the way that I am, warts and all."

Mac giggles, "I guess that means I should stop kissing you then."

Harm shocked, inquires, "Why is that?"

Mac smiles, "I don't want you turning into a toad!"


	41. Chapter 41

_A/N: I went through this recently, although it was in the reverse. Never, ever take a man grocery shopping with you when they are hungry!_

* * *

Harm drops his jaw, "I'm not sure if I should be flattered that you are comparing me to Prince Charming or be offended by the fact that you don't want to keep kissing me. There is only one way to solve this dilemma." He hops up from his chair and Mac does the same knowing that she is in trouble. Although she isn't quite sure what he has in mind, she knows she'd better run. Unfortunately, the loft is a pretty confined space despite its open floor plan so she doesn't really have too many options unless she escapes out the front door. She can't even hide in the bathroom! They give chase for a few minutes until Harm catches her around the waist and begins tickling her sides mercilessly. They fall in a heap on the couch, Mac gasping for air underneath him and Harm laughing as his fingers wreak havoc on her ribs.

Mac smiles, "Come on, Harm. I can't be the first person to claim that you are a knight in shining armor."

Harm thinks for a minute, "Nope, can't say anyone has accused me of that. I'm sure the SecNav has referred to me as Prince Harmful, and I've possibly been labeled a man in shining gold wings. And I'm positive I've never caused warts to anyone I have ever kissed." Harm leans down, "And on that note, I'm going to kiss you again."

Mac leans up to meet him, and lets herself get lost in him. She doesn't know how she survived all these years not kissing him on a regular basis, but now that he is hers, she plans to indulge as often as possible. She can always pick up some Compound W at the store just in case.

Mac starts to sit up, and Harm groans in protest. He pouts, "Can't we just lie like this for a little while longer?"

Mac chuckles, "No. I'm going to go clean the dishes, and you are going to get shoes on. We have shopping to do. I'll snuggle with all you want later tonight."

* * *

Harm quickly realizes that going to the grocery store with Mac is worse than shopping with a child. She dumps every piece of fattening junk she can find in the cart, and he has to surreptitiously pull it back out when she isn't looking. They are looking down the cereal aisle when Harm gets busted putting her six pack of Hershey Almond bars back on the shelf next to a canister of Oatmeal. He had actually gotten away with it until she doubled back down the aisle and saw them. She glanced down into the cart and realized that half of the items she put in there were mysteriously missing. She glares at Harm, who has turned his attention to admiring the wonderful ceiling tiles while whistling Anchors Away.

She yanks the lapels of his shirt so that his face comes down to hers as she gripes, "Where is my stuff?"

Harm chuckles, "What stuff?"

Mac cocks her brow at him, "Don't play dumb with me Squid. You know precisely what I am talking about."

Harm smiles, "Oh you mean all the crap you piled in the cart that was enough to feed an entire regiment of sumo wrestlers?"

Mac rolls her eyes, "It's not for sumo wrestlers, just a starving Marine. I am a woman, and if you think I am going to spend a week with you and not have an adequate supply of both salt and chocolate, you are not going to be a very happy Sailor."

He answers impassively, "I put most of it down the canned vegetable aisle. I figured that would be the last place you would look for groceries."

Mac shakes her head at him, "When it's time for us to fulfill our little deal, I am not letting you do the grocery shopping. Our kid would starve."

Harm argues, "If I let you do the grocery shopping, all our earnings will be spent on cholesterol and fat, and we'll have to send our child to fat camp!"

Mac whirls on him immediately, "Are you saying that I am fat?"

Harm shakes his head from side to side vigorously, "I don't think there is a single shred of fat on you, but just because you can eat all that junk and not gain an ounce doesn't mean that our child would inherit your metabolism."

Mac looks him up and down for a moment, and concedes, "You're right."

Harm glares at her, "Oh! So now you are saying I'm the one who is fat?"

Mac walks over to him and pinches a small piece of his midsection, "Nah, you only have a tiny love handle, but it's cute. Much better than the 'Stickboy' you used to be."

Harm groans, "I couldn't be a stick anymore even if I tried. Each year I have to train harder and harder to keep the weight off. I can already feel the calories building up in places that aren't easy to work off just by looking at the stuff you have put in the cart, and I'm not currently allowed to engage in any strenuous physical exercise. If I can't pass my next PT, I'm totally blaming you!"

Mac glances over him, studying every inch of his body intently before stepping behind him and doing the same thing on the other side.

Harm, feeling slightly apprehensive, inquires, "What are you looking at?"

Mac grins, "I'm trying to figure out if there is anywhere on you that could use a little extra padding."

Harm chuckles, "Oh, by all means, please let me know when you have finished your inspection."

She stands back in front of him and coyly smiles, "I'll have to look again later. You have too many clothes on right now for a proper analysis. However, don't change the butt, it's definitely perfect just the way it is."

Harm rolls his eyes, "I'm happy that it meets your approval. I'll do my best to keep it the way you like it."

Mac reaches around and pats his perfect derriere. "Good! Now go get the rest of my items that you removed out of the cart so we can check out."


	42. Chapter 42

_A/N: As a reader pointed out, my saga continues. On one hand, I'm happy this story is a year old and people are still reading it. On the other, it really hasn't been a whole year as I had to take quite a few months off and step away from it when real life intruded. Therefore, I haven't really been writing it for a year…yet._

* * *

A woman in a worker's apron that was further down the aisle approaches Harm and Mac after witnessing their physical exchange. As she comes closer, Mac thinks she could be a spitting image of Renee, if she was blonde. Once she reaches them, she eyes Harm up and down with a saccharin sweet smile. Mac glares hardly at the plastic fake woman who is probably just drawn to his handsome looks. The worker addresses Harm, "Sir, if this woman in bothering you, I can call security."

Harm doesn't like the way this woman was looking at him at all. He laughs outright, "She's not bothering me. Not in the least."

The woman states, "Well that looked very much like the start of a domestic dispute when she yanked you down by your collar. I don't want any trouble here, and I think it would be best if I informed security. They can decide what steps to take from there."

Harm can clearly see the rage behind Mac's eyes. Little specks of gold start to show through when she is really irritated. Harm needs to act quickly before Mac can go into Marine mode and escalate the already tense situation. Harm looks the well intentioned, if not rather annoying, grocery worker directly in the eye. He carefully chooses his words informs her, "If she really were threatening me, I could handle it all on my own. She's been my friend and partner for seven years. I think I know her well enough by now to know when she is teasing me and when she isn't. Her behavior is not characteristic of a domestic disturbance in the slightest."

The woman continues, "That doesn't mean that she can turn on you and become violent."

Harm chuckles, "I don't doubt it. She is a well-trained Marine and could easily knock my injured ass on the floor right now if she felt like it. However, what you think you saw was merely a disagreement over how many calories should be placed in the cart. I took some of hers out and she wants them back. I already told her where to find them."

The worker looks at Mac, who is having a very hard time keeping her mouth shut judging by the way she is clenching her jaw, and states, "We don't have a lost and found department in the store."

Mac cheekily responds, "Sure you do. In my case, it is the canned vegetable aisle. That's where he said he put my stuff. However, you really should invest in one because a lot of wives tend to lose their husbands in the store and nine times out of ten, I'll bet you find them in the bakery section." She points at Harm and continues, "Except in the case of this one, he gets lost in the organic produce section."

Harm laughs, "The differences of our eating habits have been a subject of debate for many years. As you can see, we are just fine. But if you feel the need to call security to come talk to us that is within your rights. However, the two lawyers you are harassing will be talking to your manager before we leave as is within our rights."

The lady drops her jaw, but doesn't move her stance. Harm turns to Mac, "Sweetie, why don't you go get the rest of your stuff, and I will stay here with her while she chooses her course of action."

Mac blushes and the term of endearment and walks over and kisses his cheek for show, "I'll be back shortly." She gets midway down and calls back, "Which aisle?"

Harm calls, "Thirteen, the aisle you always skip since it contains all the healthy stuff."

Mac turns around and sticks her tongue out at him.

Harm tells the woman, "We laugh, we tease, we argue, we leave happy. Or as Hades would say, 'We dance, we kiss, we schmooze, we carry on, we go home happy.' I don't quite think these aisles are quite wide enough to dance in, but the kissing part definitely sounds nice."

Mac comes back a few minutes later, with an armload of her goodies, and dumps them back in the cart.

A booming voice is heard at the end of the aisle, "Colonel! Commander, aren't you supposed to be at home resting?"

Harm answers, "Yes, Sir. But my fridge didn't hold any edible items for my caretaker so we had to come shopping."

AJ sees the worker standing with them and inquires, "Is there a problem here?"

Harm replies, "Not sure, Sir. This woman seems to think that Mac and I were engaged in a domestic dispute and thinks she needs to call security."

Chegwidden laughs, "They may argue like an old married couple, but I can assure you that neither one of them would ever physically hurt the other one. I should know, I've been their commanding officer for several years. These two have seen enough forms of abuse in the cases they have had to prosecute and defend. I can assure you that neither of them possesses the personality traits to engage in that type of behavior."

Harm cocks his brow at the woman questioning what her next move is going to be.

The worker looks at the two stars on the newcomer's shoulders and realizes he is likely telling the truth and she should probably back off. She announces, "I will leave them in your hands then."

Once the nosy busybody has left, AJ glances down in the cart with a hint of merriment in his eyes. Half the cart is filled with sweets and the other half is filled with vegetables. He knows very well which parts belong to whom. When these two finally decide to get married he can't wait to see what the wedding cake will be. Mac will want her half double chocolate and Harm would likely choose carrot cake. One particular item catches his eye that has him laughing, "Twinkies, Mac?"

She grins widely, "Yeah, I like a little cream filling every once in a while."

Harm and the Admiral glance at each other and both draw sharp intakes of breath at her double meaning.

Mac laughs, knowing exactly where both their minds just went. She turns them both by the shoulders, leading them to the front of the store. "C'mon boys, let's go check out before I have to use the Twinkie defense to get you out of trouble."

AJ replies, "You two go ahead, I have some shopping to do."


	43. Chapter 43

The delay in the grocery store by the Barbie doll that needed to mind her own business was definitely not part of Harm's plan for the day. Having the discussion with her manager wasn't very pleasant either. The manager was extremely understanding and apologized profusely for her intrusion. Knowing that he was dealing with a couple of naval attorneys, he declined to mention that the woman in question had been a victim of domestic violence and often projected her own experiences onto others when she saw **anything** out of the ordinary. While Harm was slightly irritated, he kept calm for the most part after the manager explained that he would have a long discussion with the employee. Company policy was to observe and report if and when it was necessary, not interject.

Mac, on the other hand, was far less understanding than Harm. She pointedly told the manager, "I grew up in an abusive household and know very well myself from firsthand experience what the signs are. It was rather presumptuous of this woman to insert herself into the situation at all. All we were doing was joking around."

Harm places a gentle hand on her forearm, "Easy there, Tiger."

She purses her lips, "I'm fine, Harm. I would just appreciate it if everyone would leave us alone. The scuttlebutt regarding our relationship is bad enough at work, but now we can't even be us in a simple grocery store. I'm just frustrated."

Harm nods his understanding, "Let's get going then. I think we are finished here."

* * *

As Mac is placing the grocery bags in the car, she spies a Redbox next to the store they just exited, "Hey Harm, do you mind if we rent a couple of videos for the next couple of days?"

Harm quickly glances at his watch, while Mac is preoccupied, to make sure they still have enough time to get back to his loft before the delivery person is supposed to arrive. He replies, "Sure. Just promise me you will rent something other than chick flicks. One or two I can handle, but not any more than that, please."

Mac chuckles, "Okay then, you have to walk over there with me so you can help pick! However, I am putting my foot down on vetoing Tom Cruise movies. I've seen him enough lately with the constant reruns of Top Gun, Mission Impossible, and a Few Good Men."

Harm teases, "Now Mac, I thought you liked seeing guys in Naval uniforms."

She grins, "Oh, I do. But I much prefer them on guys over six feet tall. Neither Tom Cruise or Richard Gere has anything on you in Dress Whites. And I like my men to have more stripes on their shoulders. I am after all a Lieutenant Colonel. I wouldn't want to give the Corps a bad name by fantasizing about men who are lower ranked than me."

Harm banters, "Fantasize about Naval Officers often, do you?"

Mac leers suggestively at him, "Only one. And my Flyboy actually earned his wings the hard way!"

All the groceries packed snugly in the trunk, and a handful of videos later has them headed back to Harm's apartment.

Harm is putting groceries away while Mac is unloading her clothes in his closet. He pulls an item out of the bag that is a rather thick package and he groans audibly at the sight of it. He calls, "When did you sneak the bacon in, Marine?"

Mac emerges from his bedroom, grinning, "I may have gotten sidetracked on my way to aisle thirteen. I dumped it in with the other stuff while you were talking to the Admiral. It serves you right for taking out my sweets in the first place!"

Harm shakes his head, "I suppose. But you so you know if you want it, you are cooking it."

Mac lowers her lashes and sticks her lower lip out, "Nah. You'll make it because you love me."

Harm grumbles under his breath, "I'm whipped already!"

* * *

Mac answers the knock at Harm's door, while he is in the bathroom, fully expecting it to be one of their co-workers dropping by. Thankfully, there has not yet been a parade of visitors coming by to check on Harm. She figures that the Admiral must have informed everyone that he was home and under the care of his best friend and that he would provide regular updates on Harm's status. Mac had called Harriet herself since she was there when it happened, and ensured her that the Flyboy was doing just fine. However, the Admiral had called her after he finished his own shopping to make sure that Harm wasn't driving her completely insane. She had chuckled, "Not yet, Sir. But it's still early."

Mac is surprised when instead of one of their colleagues, it is a delivery guy. A bouquet of at least two dozen roses appears as she opens the door. She figures that the office must have taken up donations to send them to Harm with a "Get Well Soon" card. She is taken by surprise when the young man states, "I have a delivery for a Sarah MacKenzie."

Mac almost drops her jaw, as she replies, "That would be me."

The florist hands over a crystal vase with roses etched into the glass. She asks him to hold on for a second and he responds, "The tip has already been covered Ma'am. Have a great day."

Mac walks over to the glass table and sets the flowers on it, pulling the card out. A single tear slides down her face as she reads, "Sarah, thank you for always looking after me. A dozen didn't convey the love I have for you, so I had to send two. I'm yours, completely and totally. Love, Harm."

She places her hand over her mouth, never expecting such a romantic gesture from her partner. She gasps, "Oh, Harm."

She walks into the bedroom and sits on the bed to wait for him. He walks out and sees her tear stained face, and sits down next to her taking her in his arms, "What's wrong?"

She nuzzles her nose into the side of neck, and softly kisses him directly below his ear before whispering, "The flowers are beautiful. I love you too."

Harm turns his face to meet hers before leaning down and capturing her lips in a kiss that mirrors the words in the simple note.


	44. Chapter 44

_A/N: I loved Patrick Dempsey back in the days of Can't Buy Me Love and Happy Together, long before he became McDreamy or whatever his name was on Grey's Anatomy which I have never watched. I had forgotten about the little gem of a movie mentioned in this chapter and could totally see Harm and his sense of honor doing something traditional like this. If you haven't seen the movie, some of the references may be lost on you. Sadly, I own no rights to any of them._

* * *

Dinner was excellent. Harm had prepared linguine with roasted red bell peppers, sugar snap peas, and Cajun shrimp with a lemon zest sauce. After they had eaten, and washed the dishes, they settled down to watch a movie. Of course, Mac went for one of the romantic comedies first. Harm had stretched out lengthwise on the couch, and patted the space in front of him for Mac to lie down. She argued, "You won't be able to see the movie that way."

He wasn't going to mention that the movie didn't necessarily pique his interest and it didn't matter to him whether he actually saw it or not as long as she was spooned up against him. He teases, "Sure I will. I'm at least a head taller than you so I will be able to see over your head just fine. And if I can't, I can rest it on the arm of the couch." Mac settles in against him, and Harm pulls the blanket from the back of the couch to drape over both of them.

As Made of Honor plays, both of them realize fairly quickly that this movie might hit a little close to home.

Mac can easily draw comparisons to both of the leading male characters with Harm. Tom's Casanova ways likely parallel to how Harm probably lived in his flight school days where a set of dress whites equipped with gold wings would get you into bed with practically any woman you desired. Instead of a different girl in every port, Tom had a different girl each night of the week. Mac is pretty sure that Harm's lifestyle since she has been partnered with him is nowhere near as risqué as his fighter jock days were. He's either matured enough to realize that there is more to life than sex or he does a damn fine job of keeping that aspect of his life hidden from her. Even though she aware of a couple of his casual relationships in their earlier years, she chooses to believe it's the former.

The shower scene causes Mac to smile. Although mad cow disease doesn't really enlarge anything in humans, she still got the inside joke. She wonders if Harm too might suffer from the same affliction as Colin. It is definitely the only part of Harm's anatomy that she hasn't been privy to see yet, but if the size of his feet is any indication, he could easily pass most men in any yardstick test.

Mac can feel slight evidence of this when they reach the lingerie scene. Harm's lower anatomy as well as the rest of him starts to go rigid. He is just thankful that Mac didn't ever drag him along to a lingerie store while she tried on various outfits in preparation for her own wedding night. He isn't sure that he could have kept himself from taking her in a dressing room if he actually saw her that far out of uniform. Thankfully, Harriet serving as her maid of honor kept him away from all of that.

When the bridal entourage arrived in Scotland and they were informed about the traditional Highland Games, Mac bursts out laughing. Harm slightly tickles her side, "Just what is so funny?"

Mac replies, "Considering the way you and Mic acted in Australia, I could easily see the two of you competing in something like this to win the affections of the girl."

Harm chuckles, flexing his muscles and pulling out a Scottish accent, "Now look here lassie, I could easily do the caber toss, even in a mini kilt!"

Mac laughs as she asks, "Ah, but would you be a true Scottish man."

Harm thinks about this for a moment before answering, "Normally, I would say yes. However, in front of a large audience wearing a mini kilt, I'm not sure that going Commando would be the best option. I could end up slightly embarrassed. Especially if any of the equipment were to hit the family jewels."

Mac teases, "I could see how that might cause a slight problem."

They continue to watch the movie, laughing at little pieces here and there until Harm feels Mac tense up when Tom kisses Hannah for the first time in the bar and later when she came to his room to ask about that kiss. He imagines her thoughts are running along the same as his when he kissed her at her engagement party to another man. He wraps his arm tighter around her waist, and lowly confesses, "I felt the exact way that Tom did on the night of your engagement party. I poured my heart and soul into kissing you on the Admiral's porch and you still walked back in to stand with Mic. I felt my heart breaking a little sliver at a time until your hand brushed up against mine. I loved you almost as much then as I do now."

Mac intertwines her fingers with his as she looks up at him, "I didn't know what to do. I don't think I've ever been more conflicted than I was that night. My head was telling me that I made a commitment to a man, and I had to honor the decision that I made. My heart, on the other hand, didn't want to listen. But even though I could feel how you felt about me in the way you held me and the caress of your lips on mine, you still didn't voice the words. I was afraid to take the chance and risk reliving the ferry all over again if I misinterpreted your actions."

Harm tilts her chin up and proceeds to kiss her exactly the same way he did that night. When the need for oxygen forces them to separate, he whispers, "Just so there are no misinterpretations now, I love you."

Mac leans up and whispers against his lips, "I love you, too," before kissing him again.


	45. Chapter 45

_A/N: I'm still trying to post an update everyday to one of my stories this month, but the funk I have been in the last two days is not helping. Hope you still enjoy it._

* * *

The movie finishes and Mac slides off the couch to pull the DVD out of the player. Harm looks at her with a contemplative expression on his face. Mac quirks her brow in question.

Harm sighs, "I was just thinking about one other part of that movie. Not that my mother and I really have that many heart-to-heart conversations, but if I were in Hannah's shoes, I could easily imagine her telling me the same thing."

Mac teases, "You can picture your mom saying that your dad always thought you would marry a guy named Tom? That would totally explain why you have ignored me all these years, but it wouldn't explain all the girlfriends that you have had. Unless of course you have been using them as a front. Then again, your dad's best friend was named Tom so maybe in was in relation to that."

Harm abruptly stands up, ready to engage in another chase, capture, tickle session in response to her teasing, but ends up halfway bent over in pain.

Mac immediately puts her hand on his shoulder and starts guiding him back to the couch but Harm shakes his head in the negative and points to the wall. She helps him get over there and lets him use her as leverage so that he can get himself upright to lean against it. She softly asks, "Are you okay?"

Harm replies, "Yeah, I just moved wrong and got a little kink in my lower back. Standing usually eases it better than sitting."

Mac nods, "You are obviously in pain, as you look quite like the hunchback of Notre Dame at the moment. Do you want me to get you some ice or your Flexerol?"

Harm says, "No. I'll be alright in a couple of minutes. It tends to spasm every once in a while, when I move the wrong way. This is more of a reaction to too many punch outs than what happened at Harriet's. I'll take the muscle relaxer in a few minutes when I am getting changed for bed, but I will probably run a little hot water on my back first. And just for the record, if I ever brought a girl home, I could visualize my mother telling me that _**she**_ always thought I would marry you. Apparently, I mentioned you so often in all of our phone calls that when I stopped, after Australia, she wasn't quite sure what to make of it."

Mac nods, not wanting the walk down that disastrous path. She inquires, "Do you think you will want to watch another movie after your shower?"

Harm replies, "I'm game for it, but don't pick something too exciting as I might fall asleep in the middle of it. Those muscle relaxers can sometimes have odd effects."

Mac suggests, "You get in the tub and get changed, and then you can lay on the couch, and I will see if I can rub any of the pain away. If it helps, and you are still awake, you can return the favor but helping with the knot between my shoulder blades."

Harm gives his thoughts away by the blush that creeps up his neck. He is pretty positive that she will have absolutely no problem rubbing him the right way. Now, whether that will actually ease any of him discomfort is an entirely different matter altogether.

Mac smiles, knowing instantly where his mind went. She arches up and gives him a chaste kiss, "Do try and keep your mind out of the gutter, Harm."

He chuckles, "Sorry. You mentioned putting your hands on my body. Guys tend to get distracted when a woman touches them you know."

Mac starts rubbing her hands up and down his arms, teasing, "You mean like this?"

Harm smiles, "No, that just feels nice."

Mac moves her hands to the planes of his chest, repeating the same motions she was just doing on his arms, "How about this?"

Harm places one hand over both of hers, stilling her movements, "That's a little more distracting. Behave, Marine! I don't wish to feel anymore pain near my waistline then I current do. A little above I can handle, I just don't want any pain below."

Mac steps away, knowing that she shouldn't be doing this too him right now. She asks, "Do you want me to help you to the bathroom?"

Harm steps away from the wall, "No, the pain is just a dull ache at the moment. I should be fine."

Mac says, "Ok, I'll sit on the bed while you are in there. That way I am close by if you need me."

Harm starts walking towards his room, calling over his shoulder, "If you wanted an excuse to see me naked, Mac, all you had to do was ask." Although if she is sitting on his bed, facing the glass tiles, she will be able to see at least something. They offer some privacy as they aren't completely see-through, but they aren't exactly opaque either.

Mac has to bite her own bottom lip in order to resist smacking him in the behind as she follows behind him. She chuckles, "Keep it up, Sailor, and I just might walk in there when you aren't paying attention."

Harm grabs a fresh pair of boxers out of the top of his drawer, a white t-shirt, and a pair of grey sweatpants. He places them directly on the shelf outside his bathroom, along with a clean fluffy blue towel. He remarks, "Seriously, Mac, I'm good. I'll yell if I need you."

Mac nods, "Okay. I'll get your medicine and leave it with a glass of water next to your bed for when you get out."

Harm steps into his shower area, and starts to undress. He winces a little as he bends down to remove his jeans, but swallows the groan knowing Mac will run in there if she hears it.

In the kitchen, Mac waits until she hears the water running before heading back into the bedroom. She sets his pill and a glass of chilled water on his nightstand, but when she turns around, her breath catches in her throat. She can see a vague outline of Harm through the blurred glass blocks. Although she can't see anything in finite detail, it is really the first time she is seeing him fully in the flesh so to speak. She tries to control her racing heart as she says, "Harm, I left your medication next to your bed. Just yell if you need me."

Harm calls, "Thanks, Mac. I'll be out in just couple of minutes."

She replies, "Take your time."

Mac walks back to the living room in a daze. She hadn't properly prepared herself for seeing his naked flesh. She needs to settle down before she sleeps next to him in the same bed. In fact, in might be better if she slept on the couch. She isn't worried about how he will act; she is concerned that she might start something that she shouldn't. She has wanted this man for so long, she aches in places that she didn't know she could. She is so lost in her own thoughts, that she doesn't even hear him come back into the room until he asks, "What's wrong?"

She looks up at him to see his hair wet and spiked up in various different directions. If his hair were longer, he might very well resemble Albert Einstein. It is the perfect look to let her worries fade away. She replies, "I'm fine, Harm. Did the hot water help?"

Before he has a chance to object or respond, Mac starts laughing at him. Her gaze has traveled downwards and she smiles, "Well Flyboy, I won't ask if you took your muscle relaxer because it's evident that you have."

Harm questions, "What do you mean?"

Mac chuckles, "Your pants are on backwards."

Harm glances down, "These are sweatpants, Mac, there is no backwards or forwards."

Mac grins, "Yes, there is" as she walks up to him and slides her hands into the pockets resting both hands on his sweet six. "If you had then on the right way, I wouldn't be able to do this."

Harm looks down at her, and gives her a kiss on the tip of her nose, "Sure you would, you just might get more than you bargained for."

Mac pulls her hands out of his pockets, and swats him in the chest playfully, before taking her perch back on couch.

Harm, not really paying that much attention to what he is doing, proceeds to take his pants off. He turns them the right way and tries to balance on one foot to put them back on.

Mac is sitting on the couch continuing to laugh at him while watching him struggle to get his pants back on. She offers, "Would you like some help?"

Harm groans, "No, I've got it." He sits on the couch next to her, slides them on and pulls them up successfully. "See, I can dress all by myself."

Mac scoots over and rests her head on his shoulder. "Those are really cute boxers, Harm, but I have to disagree with their statement."

Harm raises his eyebrow in question, not quite sure what she means since he is wearing plain black boxers.

She reaches under his hip, pulling the band out from under his sweatpants until the top of it is visible. It's then that he sees the waistband says "Old Navy."


End file.
